Changed by You
by Ski74
Summary: Having your past brought to your present is never fun. That is what happened to me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm eighteen, and I have to do a duet with Edward Cullen, my ex-boyfriend and still the love of my life. Oh yeah did I forget to mention? We're both the most popular music singers, ever. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! ALL CHARACTERS ARE OOC!
1. 00- Leaving

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

**00. Photograph by Nickleback**

* * *

"Mom, do I have to move; I have an amazing life here, I have friends, a boyfriend, and you, what else can I want?" I whined. I was dating Connor Quick, the hottest guy in school. He was captain of the football team and absolutely perfect.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't you dare use that tone with me; you're moving to Forks to live with your father and that is final. I have called the dancing sponsor, told her, and have had your files transferred. Tomorrow is your last day of school and you will be on a plane to Forks at 5:30 tomorrow night, do you understand?" Renee screamed. I sighed, defeated. I don't do those long distance relationships. Too much stress, and really you can never trust the person because you always think they're cheating on you so they never work.

"Fine," I said. Renee pointed me to my bedroom, silently telling me to start packing. I stomped up the stairs. I pulled out my IPhone 5 and texted Connor.

_Hey, baby, meet me at the park, now, if you can. ~Connor'sGirl_

I threw my phone down and grabbed my keys. I trudged down the stairs.

"Now, where do you think you're going missy?" Renee screamed. I rolled my eyes. She was still pissed, and so was I.

"To break up with my damn boyfriend, since I have to move to fucking Forks, Washington," I screamed. Renee's face cheered up immediately. She never did like Connor. She thought of him as a player. She nodded and I stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I reached the park and saw Connor's car. I went to our bench. When I got there, I saw it. Connor was cheating on me. What is so bad? It was supposedly my best friend, Rebecca. Co-captain of the dance squad.

~The next day~

"I love you, baby," Renee said, hugging me. I smiled. "Call me, everyday," she said. I nodded.

"I love you too, Mom, I'm sorry for everything," I said, wiping the tears away. She smiled and hugged.

"Oh, it's alright, dear," Mom said, kissing my cheek.

_Flight 36 heading to Seattle, Washington is now boarding._ The intercom said. I hugged Mom and Phil one more time and then turned to get on the plane. I plunged my IPod in my ears and fell asleep listening to it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read. Thank you. Review what you think.**

**-Ski**


	2. 01- Forks, Washington

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

**00. Photograph by Nickleback**

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

* * *

I walked up to Charlie, my dad, at the airport. He looked at me. "May I help you, miss?" he asked, not recognizing me. I laughed.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could take me to my dad," I said, faking it. Charlie looked at me, skeptical.

"Who is he?" he asked, still not recognizing me.

"The chief of police in Forks, Washington," I said, laughing. His eyes got wide with recognition.

"B-Bella?" he asked. I nodded. "You've gotten so big, and changed so much," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He was right. I had dark brown hair, blonde highlights, a hour-glass figure, and, instead of my dull look, I was in designer clothes. I nodded. We both got into the police cruiser, and Charlie drove away from the airport, towards my new home, Forks. We reached his house and got my stuff out. I knew being tan would make me stand out, but I always did. He showed me around the house stopping at my room. I shook my head, seeing nothing had been changed except my bed and comforter. "What do you think?" he asked. I decided to go easy on the man, I mean, he hadn't seen me since I was ten, I'm sixteen now.

"I like it, but can I please turn everything green, I mean you hadn't seen me since I was ten, so you didn't know what I liked and this much with not knowing what I liked was awesome, but I'll buy the paint and paint it, don't worry, you won't have to lift a finger," I said. Charlie nodded.

"Sure, Bells, I'll leave you alone then," he said. He was about to leave when he turned around, forgetting something. "Oh, Bella; Sue, Seth, and Leah Clearwater are coming over for dinner," he said. I glared at him.

"You aren't," I squealed. I couldn't believe he found another girl. He was always moping around from Mom. He laughed.

"Bells, it's about time, besides I figured you would like to meet your old man's fiancée," he said, winking at me. I felt my mouth drop open. I couldn't believe this. Dad had proposed to another woman in the six, almost seven years, I've been gone. I loved romantic movies. I hated reading. Yet, I was really smart for a 'preppy, air-headed, cheerleader.' Dad left me alone then. I plopped on my bed. As soon as I did, thoughts about yesterday's events came to my mind. After I found Connor cheating on me, I screamed at both of them. Connor ran after me, claiming she had come on to him. How did I know this wasn't true? I watched him kiss her and get into it. By the time we got to my car, I was tired of his excuses so I sharply turned towards him. I had told him I was done with his games and to never talk to me again. At school, Rebecca and Connor both left me alone. School here started Monday. It was the weekend. All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. I grumbled and looked at it. It was Connor. I opened the text message.

_Hey, baby, please just give me another chance. I love you. ~Connor_

I scoffed at those three last words. I quickly replied.

_Connor, erase my number and forget me. I don't live in Phoenix anymore. I'm tired of your games. All you want is sex, which you sure as hell aren't getting from me again. Goodbye, forever. ~BellaSwan_

With that, I turned off my phone and fell asleep.I woke up to my dad shaking me. "Come on down for supper, Bella, everyone is here," he said. I nodded and started to get up. I saw I was still in my clothes from the airport, so I changed into a long t-shirt and leggings. I went downstairs, met everyone, ate supper, and then excused myself saying I had jet-lag, which was true. I loved Sue and her kids. They were all so sweet. I lied down and fell asleep instantly.

My alarm clock woke me up. I hit it and rolled back over. It was Saturday, I should sleep in. I then remembered that I had revising to do. I got up, threw on my Saturday clothes, an old t-shirt and sweats, and went to the paint store. I got a bright green and blue. I went to another store for matching bedding. I went home and took down all of my princess stickers, threw away all of my Barbies, and started taking the furniture out so I could paint. When I was almost done with the second coating, I saw an unfamiliar truck pull up. I put down my roller and went out to see who it was. I was met with a guy in a wheelchair and a boy about my age that looked native. Charlie came out.

"Billy!" Charlie said, running to the guy in the wheelchair, Billy I assume.

"Hey, Charlie, where's Bella?" he asked, looking at me strangely

"Hey, Billy," I said, extending my hand. He glanced at Charlie. He nodded. Billy smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Well, hey, Bella, you've changed so much I didn't recognize you," Billy said. I gave him a small smile. The boy came up to me then.

"Hey, Bella, I'm Jacob, you used to be friends with my sisters when we were little," he said, flashing me a bright smile. I looked at Jacob.

"Hey, Jake, can I call you Jake?" I asked. He nodded.

"Most people do," he said. I nodded.

"Well, Jake, uhmm, I was wondering, I'm almost done painting the second coat on my room and you look strong. When I get done, will you help me put the furniture in my room?" I asked. He eagerly nodded. Billy and Charlie laughed. Jake followed me to the room and walked in.

"Dang, Bella, did you know bright rooms will blind you?" Jake said, covering his eyes with his hands. I laughed.

"Oh, please, I have blue stripes," I said. He uncovered his hands and nodded. I finished the second coating. "Alright, bring it in," I said. We got all of the furniture set up like I wanted it in about fifteen minutes. I collapsed on my bed. Jake collapsed in my chair. I think he would be a good friend.

* * *

**I'm glad I actually have readers! I know this one is done a lot! But, I'm going to have little surprises. Some of you already know my update schedule, but for those of you don't, here it is:**

**Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday.**

**After this week, I'll be done with Indoor Drumline. The season will be done. Thank you for reading. Review, please?**

**-Ski**


	3. 02- Homecoming Present And The Past

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, here is an update. Thank you to all of the reviewers. I loved it. Can we get more then two or three a chapter though? I mean, I love I'm getting a review every chapter, but is it bad? I mean, at the moment it's boring. It'll get better, it is a slow start trust me. So, the songs listed are the songs that you listen to go with the chapter. 2=this chapter, just to let you know the order.**

* * *

**00. Photograph by Nickleback**

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Plan**

* * *

"Bella, come here, I've gotta show you something," Charlie called. I groaned and got out of bed. I've spent Sunday in bed, getting rested before school tomorrow. I went downstairs and couldn't find him.

"Charlie, where are you?" I asked. Why did he call me down here if he wasn't in here?

"Out here," Charlie called from the yard. I walked outside to where his voice came from. I saw a sheet covering something up with Charlie standing in front of it.

"What's this?" I asked, pointing at the sheet.

"Your homecoming present," he said, smirking.

"Well, can I lift up the sheet to see what it is?" I asked. He nodded and backed away. I lifted the sheet and gasped. "A 2012 blacked out, convertible Camaro?" I asked, gaping at it. He nodded. "No way!" I said, squealing. He laughed.

"Your mom told me how you love this car, and you're a really good driver and always pull over before you even dial a number, so I knew you were capable of not completely wrecking this car," he explained. I nodded. My phone started vibrating in my pocket right then. I didn't check the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, baby, please take me back. I love you. I can't live without you," Connor said. I tensed up.

"Connor, call me one more time. I _dare _you. My dad is a police officer and is hearing all of this. Connor, you played me, realized you weren't going to get what you want, and cheated on me with someone who you knew would have sex with you. Erase my number, now!" I screamed. Dad stared at me like I was psycho.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this isn't over," Connor screamed. I snorted.

"Connor Samuel Quick, it sure is!" I screamed back.

"Have fun where you're at, whore!" Connor screamed. I blew up.

"Excuse me? Who cheated on whom? Who slept with every girl in Phoenix? Who got who drunk so I would sleep with you? Oh yeah, you!" I screamed. Charlie reached his hand out, asking for the phone. I gave it to him.

"Connor, this is Bella's father, if you call her again I will have you for many things. I have friends in Phoenix police force. Now, delete her number and never call her again," Charlie said through his teeth. Charlie gave me my phone back and I hung up. "You're not a virgin?" Charlie screamed. He obviously didn't listen.

"He spiked my Mountain Dew!" I screamed.

"You've only done it once?" he asked, calming down.

"I didn't want to then!" I screamed.

"So, what you're saying is that Connor or whatever his name is spiked your drink to get you to have sex with him?" he asked, completely calm now.

"Yes, Dad, I wanted to wait. I didn't want to make the same mistake you and Mom did. I wanted my honeymoon night to, whoever I'm getting married to, be a special night," I said. He nodded.

"How did you know you aren't a virgin?" he asked. I sucked in a breath. I really didn't want to explain this out here, where everyone could hear.

"I can't talk about it out here," I said. He nodded and then took me inside and sat me down on the couch. He looked at me and waited patiently to start. "A few weeks after the party, where I woke up with a huge hangover and found out we had sex, I wasn't feeling well. I didn't tell Mom about him spiking my drink, she thought I went home with a friend and forgot to text her. Well, she took me to the doctor when I started throwing up. I had already had my period that month, so I didn't know. Well, when we went to the doctor, he looked at me and I told him my signs. He did a test on me and came back and told me I'm pregnant. Well, I didn't want or need a baby at the moment. I was captain of the dance team and I just couldn't afford or handle a baby with my busy schedule. Mom told me that it was my decision on whether to keep the baby. I got an abortion. Connor never found out I was pregnant because I got it two weeks later. I've hated myself ever since I got an abortion. I would've never done it in any other situation, but I was lost. Since Connor didn't know, he didn't know what was wrong when my attitude went from happy to really depressed. It sucked. I'm almost over it now, but it still hurts knowing I could've had a boy or a girl in my stomach right now," I said, starting to bawl my eyes out. My dad rubbed my back. I looked at him and smiled the best I could.

"Hey, Bells, I know it's hard, but may I ask, how long ago was that?" Dad asked. I sunk.

"Five months, I would've been five months pregnant," I said. Dad eyes grew wide.

"How many people know about the baby?" he asked.

"Mom, Phil, the doctor, you, and me," I said. He nodded. "Don't tell anyone, please?" I asked. He nodded.

"I won't, sweetheart," he said, kissing my head after standing up.

"Thanks, Dad, I want to get a new start here," I said. He nodded.

"You should, it would be good to get a fresh start after that kind of past," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. He nodded.

"No problem, kiddo," he said. I got up and walked up to my room. I was watching Breaking Dawn Part 1 Extended Edition when Dad walked in. "Oh, here, Bella, I forgot to give you these, it's ten o'clock, you might want to go to bed soon, got school tomorrow," he said, throwing me the keys. I grabbed them and nodded.

"I'm going to bed after this movie is over," I said. He nodded and then left, closing the door behind him. The movie ended and I turned off the screen and lied down. I quickly fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it.**

**-Ski**


	4. 03- The First Day

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

* * *

**0****0. Photograph by Nickleback**

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Plan**

**03. You're Gonna Go Far Kid by All Time Low (They did a cover of it. Originally by The Offspring)**

* * *

School, the most dreaded place in America by teenagers, is exactly where I am. I hated this place more then I hated Connor. I had just gotten my schedule, map, and teacher slips from the office. It was raining in Forks, which isn't unusual. I walked out of the office and saw people ogling my car. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," I said when I was near my car. People looked at me and their eyes widened. I smirked. A guy walked up to me. He had blond hair and blue eyes, he kinda reminded me of Connor.

"Hey, the name is Newton, Mike Newton," Mike said. I snorted.

"Does the James Bond shit work on other girls?" I asked. His eyes got wide.

"Since when do girls watch James Bond?" Mike asked. I smiled seductively.

"I'm one of a kind," I said. Mike started drooling and I walked away, after grabbing my bag from my car and locking it. I walked into my first period, Spanish, got the teacher to sign the slip, and then found my seat. I had taken it before, thank goodness. I saw a little pixie looking girl with black-spiked hair and designer clothes on walk towards her desk. She saw me and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella," she said. How did she know my name?

"Yep, but I go by Bella, nice clothes by the way," I said, pointing to her outfit. Her eyes tinkled with joy.

"Thanks, I know we're going to be great friends," she said, jumping up and down in her seat. I laughed.

"I'll see," I said.

"Mind if I see your schedule?" she said, reaching her hand out shyly. I smiled and handed it to her. She squealed. "We've got every class together, except Chemistry, which you've got with my brother, Edward," she said, smiling mischievously. I smiled sweetly.

"Cool," I said. Class started and I secretly put a headphone in my ear, hiding the cord with my jacket. 'White Horse' by Stephen Jerzak, it was originally by Taylor Swift, but he did a cover of it. I loved it. The teacher called on me and I smiled. I had actually been paying attention to see where they were at. I answered in Spanish with the correct pronunciation, and the students and teacher just gawked at me.

"That's correct," Mrs. Soto said. I smiled and noticed the song changed. I had figured out that she saw the headphone and didn't care because I knew it. When the bell rang, Alice picked up her bag and turned to me.

"Ready for the next class?" she asked. I nodded and we walked to English. The rest of my classes went by the same, boring. Arizona is ahead of Washington, so I already knew everything. I walked into the lunchroom and everyone looked at the door. They started talking to their friends, obviously about me because they looked at me every five seconds. Alice was walking with me and pulled me to the lunch line. I grabbed a pizza, which Alice says they have every day, and fixed a cup of tea then went and paid. Alice was in front of me. We walked over to her table with her brothers and friends. There sitting with them, laughing, which I couldn't hear from here, was a beautiful bronze-haired boy. He had a beautiful smile on his face that reached his sparkling green eyes. That boy was behind hot, he was just downright sexy. Alice saw me looking at the guy and smiled. "That's Edward, he is supposedly claimed, but don't worry about Tanya, she is just pissed because he always says no," Alice whispered. I laughed.

"I don't worry about bitches, if I went with the 'claimed' thing then I wouldn't have dated my ex-boyfriend back in Phoenix," I said. She smiled. We walked up to the table and she kissed a blonde boy's cheek. Edward stared at me.

"Everyone, this is Bella," Alice said, pointing to me. "Bella, this is Edward, Emmett, Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, Jasper, my boyfriend, Angela, and Ben, Angela's boyfriend," Alice said, pointing to everyone. I smiled sweetly at them and then looked at Edward.

"So you're the guy that I've got next period with?" I asked. Edward's eyes went so wide I thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"You're in AP Chemistry?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Stereotyping is awful, just because I'm a dancer doesn't mean I'm preppy and air-headed," I said. Alice squealed then.

"Bella, you're a dancer?" Alice asked. Rose looked at her and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Rose and Alice leaned forward on the table at the exact same time.

"You any good at it?" Rose asked. I shrugged.

"I was captain of the dance team before I moved, but I guess, I mean, there are definitely better people," I said. Edward smiled.

"You should definitely try out," Rose said. Alice nodded. I was about to answer when I was cut off by the bell. We all got up, dumped our now empty trays, and then Edward and I walked to AP Chemistry.

"So, are you going to try out for dance team?" Edward asked, smiling.

"Probably, you play any sports?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded.

"Football," he said, smiling. I could tell it was something he really enjoyed.

"Are you any good?" I asked.

"I'm captain of the football team, but I guess, I mean, there are definitely better people," Edward said, winking at me. I blushed and looked away. Edward chuckled lightly. I was shocked at how beautiful it sounded. It was the most beautiful piece of music ever written. I laughed.

"Got any other hobbies, or are you just another dumb jock who can barely keep their 'C' average," I said, winking at him. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

"Yeah, play piano, guitar, and drums," he said. I felt my mouth drop open. He would have my weakness when it came to guys. I loved drummers and guitar players. I don't know, I just thought they were gorgeous. We arrived in Chemistry, and I was assigned the seat beside Edward. I was sitting there, paying attention when I saw a folded up piece of paper being slid towards me. I got it and opened it up.

_E;) Bored much, beautiful?_

I looked at it and shook my head.

_B;) Is it that obvious?_

I passed it back and he looked at me and smiled. He wrote something down and then passed it back.

_E;) Kinda. You keep fidgeting around._

_B;) So, you're watching me now? _I slid it back and then looked at the teacher. I had to make sure it looked like I was paying attention. I had zoned out a long time ago.

_E;) Maybe. I can't help but to stare at this beautiful girl sitting next to me. _I smiled at that and decided to play along. I mean, let's have a little fun.

_B;) Who might that be? ;) _He slid it back to me.

_E;) Well, she has beautiful dark brown hair with blonde highlights, she has beautiful brown eyes that you can get lost into, and she is the funniest, sweetest girl ever._ I gasped. Did he really think that about me?

_B;) Is she nameless? Lol. ;) _I was still playing along, but I mean, come on, the sexiest guy on Earth just called beautiful. What would you do in my situation?

_E;) Nah, her name describes her perfectly. It's Isabella, which is beautiful in Italian. _I laughed and just as I was about to reply, the bell rang. I reached down to get my bag but saw a hand sweep it off the floor.

"Edward, I can get my own bag," I said, trying to grab my bag. He backed away where I couldn't get it. "Edward, give me my bag," I said, trying to grab it again. This time, he lifted above his head. "Edward, give me my bag," I said, jumping for it, laughing. He smiled.

"You aren't getting it back," he said. I crossed my arms.

"You don't have gym next," I said. He sighed, defeated. He handed me my bag back and I laughed. I kissed him on the cheek and then danced away to gym. Edward was frozen there, in a daze. I smiled. I had just dazzled Edward Cullen.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. Review please? I will not be updating Saturday. I will be in Nashville, Tennessee for my last Indoor Drumline Competition. Feel lucky though! I will be leaving my high school on a bus at 7:30 A.M.! That is way to early for me. So, therefore, since I still updated, will you review on what you think? I would really appreciate it. I won't be updating tomorrow because we're leaving that early and not getting home until midnight. YAY! (note sarcasm) Oh well. Love you all.**

**~Ski**


	5. 04- Hanging

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Sorry, for not updating yesterday. It literally was a complete lazy day. You 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars? Describes my day perfectly. I won't update tomorrow, but I'll be updating for a long time, no distractions besides school. Indoor will be officially over tomorrow. :) At championships Saturday, we got 11th out of 14th. Not great, no, but a HUGE improvement from last year. Well, here is Chapter 4.**

* * *

**00. Photograph by Nickelback**

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Ragweed**

**03. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by All Time Low**

**04. Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**

* * *

*Ring, Ring* I picked up my phone and saw it said 'Mom'. I smiled and picked it up. "Hey, Mom," I said.

"Hey, Belley-boo," she said. I flinched.

"Bella, Mom, Bella, I don't want Connor to find me, and he knows you call me that," I said.

"What do you mean by 'I don't want Connor to find me'?" she asked, angry. I laughed.

"Meaning, he probably will go on a psycho rampage soon, so keep an eye on him and do not tell anyone where I'm at," I said. She chuckled nervously.

"About that-" she said. I cut her off.

"Who did you tell?" I asked, angrily.

"Rebecca," she said. My eyes grew extremely wide.

"Mom, why the hell did you tell her, I told you that she was the one that Connor cheated on me with," I yelled.

"She said she wanted to go and apologize in person," she yelled back.

"More like Connor wants to move schools," I mumbled.

"What was that, honey?" Mom asked.

"I was just said that I've got to go, I've got some homework to do, love you, bye," I lied, hanging up the phone. I started on my homework and finished it in five minutes, since I only had Spanish and Chemistry homework. I picked up my phone and typed "Alice" into my contacts. There her name came up, since she gave me her number after school. I opened a text message under her name and texted her.

_Hey, are you done with your homework? ~Bella_

I put my phone down and went to change into some comfy clothes. When I returned my phone chimed, saying I had a new text message.

_Yeah. We only had Spanish, well you had Chemistry. Are you done with your homework? You could come chill at my place. Eddie is having some trouble with the Chem homework and told me to ask you if you could come over to help him. ~Jazz'sGirl_

I smiled. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:35. I knew Dad would be getting home at 5. I grabbed my phone to reply.

_Text me the address, I've got a GPS built in to my car. ~Bella_

I grabbed my keys and phone and went downstairs. I wrote Charlie a note saying I would be back soon that I went to the Cullen's house and I would see him when I got home. My phone chimed again, obviously Alice texting me the address. I opened the text message.

_Edward is on his way to get you. Before you ask about how we know where you live, your dad is chief of police. Everyone knows where you live. He just left so he'll be there in about 10 minutes. I would give you our address, but our house isn't picked up on GPS. ~Jazz'sGirl_

I put my keys down and walked outside ten minutes later. I saw Edward patiently sitting by a shiny silver Volvo. I walked up to him and he opened the door for me and helped me in. He closed my door and walked over to his side and got in. He shot off towards his house. "So, what other hobbies you got besides playing music?" I asked, starting light conversation.

"Football, composing, and car collecting, what are your hobbies besides dancing?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled.

"Nothing," I said, hiding my singing and football playing hobby. He looked at me, confused. I laughed. "I eat, sleep, and breathe dancing," I said. He nodded. Then he turned on the radio and my favorite song came on. It was 'Holy Ground' by Taylor Swift. I started singing along. The song had just ended when I remembered Edward was right there. "I'm sorry," I said. He grabbed my hand.

"You have a beautiful voice, you could go pro," he said, winking at me. I smiled. I couldn't help but to notice how I felt the electricity that jolted through my entire body as he grabbed his hand. Did he notice it? I sure hope so. He then turned on a dirt road, drove for a little bit, and then came up on a beautiful house- or mansion. It was old-fashioned and was completely gorgeous. Every wall you could see was made of glass, which was only one wall, but still. Edward pulled into the garage and helped me out. I walked in to Alice waiting for me. I smiled. She was jumping up and down.

"Calm your butt down, Alice," I said. I didn't know if their parents allowed cussing, so I turned on my 'clean' mouth. Edward and Alice laughed. Edward handed Alice a ten dollar bill.

"Wow, you didn't say a cuss word, I'm surprised," Edward said.

"Did y'all seriously bet to see if I would cuss or not?" I asked. They immediately looked guilty. "Because, Alice would've won anyways," I said, smirking. We all started laughing. Emmett came up and pulled me into a bear hug. "Can't breathe," I choked out. Emmett immediately put me down. Edward was glaring at Emmett, for some unknown reason. Just then, a woman who looked in her late thirties, early forties with caramel hair walked in and saw all of us and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Esme, you must be Bella," she said. I shook her hand and nodded.

"It's good to meet you, Mrs. Cullen, you've got a beautiful home," I said.

"Thank you, and please, call me Esme," she said. Alice, Edward, and Emmett's mouths fell open. Edward quickly regained himself and put his hand on my back.

"Well, Bella, why don't you come help me with my homework so we can get done so Alice can have you?" Edward asked, guiding me towards the stairs. I nodded and we walked up the stairs and down a hallway. I walked into a room with dark blue everything. It was a common guy's room. I smiled and jumped on the bed in the middle of the room. Edward laughed and jumped beside me. We were both lying on our backs when we looked over at each other. We started laughing. When we died down, I started helping him with the homework. We finished at 4:30. I hung out with Alice until 6:30, and then Edward took me home. I walked inside, finding Charlie watching TV.

"Have fun?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm exhausted, going to bed, night," I said, walking up the stairs to my room. I closed the door, and lied down. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, relaying all of today's events.

* * *

**So, here is Chapter 4. How did you like it? It was a kinda filler chapter. I thought it would show how immediate their connection was. I was thinking and I really didn't make it clear, but because of Connor, Bella has some serious trust issues. To also clear things up, Bella is based off of me. I don't do long-distance relationships because I've done one once and he cheated on me, had sex multiple times, faked his own death, and a bunch of other crap. See why I don't do long-distance relationships? Anyways, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	6. 05- Spill

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I could come up with all of these really good excuses, but none of them would be true, and I don't like lying. So, here is my excuse, I was lazy and I haven't felt good at all. I still don't. I missed school yesterday, and then checked out in third period today. I fell asleep between 12 and 1 and woke up at about 4. Yep. My friend, Jordan, has 1st period with me and she was like '(insert real name here), I swear, if you don't go home, I'll throw you in my car and take you there,'. Yep. Well, I'm going to let you read now.**

* * *

**00. Photograph by Nickleback**

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Weed**

**03. Your Gonna Go Far, Kid by All Time Low**

**04. Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**

**05. HEADFIRST BY SELENA GOMEZ**

* * *

~One Month Later~

"Alice, for the millionth time, Edward doesn't like me, I like him, but that doesn't mean he likes me," I said. Alice looked behind me. I turned around and saw Edward walking towards us. I smiled. "Shut up about it right now," I said. Alice smiled mischievously. Edward got to us then.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Edward asked, putting an arm around me and Alice. He squeezed. I smiled.

"Nothing, well, we best be getting to class, see you at lunch, Eddie," I said, winking at him. Alice giggled while Edward smiled. I was the only one allowed to call him that and she knew it.

"He really does like you, you know, his other girlfriends, Lauren for example, who he dated just to get her off of him, was only allowed to call him Edward," she said. I rolled my eyes. Alice has been trying to get us together ever since I went to their house that first day to hang out with Alice and help Edward with his Chemistry homework. I did like Edward, but Edward thought of me as a friend and nothing more.

"Alice, let's just let fate decide whether we are supposed to date or not, alright?" I asked. She looked sad, but nodded. I hadn't had a boyfriend since Connor, and Edward didn't know my past. I told Alice and her reaction wasn't good.

_Flashback_

_Alice and I were hanging out in her room. I was planning to tell her later, but I knew I could trust her. "Alice, I want to tell you my past and why I am like I am," I said. She looked at me and nodded. She waited patiently for me to start. So, I did. I told her everything about my past. Connor spiking my drink, him having sex with me, me finding out I was pregnant, and the abortion. She looked at me, angrily. I then thought I shouldn't have told her, until the next words came out of her mouth._

"_That son of a bitch is going to die, and Edward will gladly help me when I tell him," Alice said, standing him. I grabbed her wrist and looked at her._

"_No, don't tell him, let me tell him, when I'm ready," I said. She nodded. "Thanks, Ali," I said._

"_You're welcome," she said, hugging me._

_End of Flashback_

The bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and waited on Alice. I waited outside the door when I saw Edward walk my way. He got to me and looked at me. "Can we talk?" he asked. I looked at him, completely curious, but nodded skeptically. He rolled his eyes. "It isn't bad, just come on, special," he said. I laughed. I had gotten that nickname because I never failed to do something stupid. He grabbed my hand and started walking towards my class. Alice walked out and saw Edward, and walked the other direction.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked, getting right to the point. He smiled, nervously, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Screw it, I'm just going to ask, Bella, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow night?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Like, as a date?" I asked.

"If you don't want it to be, then it could be just me and you hanging out as friends," he said. I smiled.

"I would love to go on a date with you," I said. He smiled.

"Awesome, I'll see you later, have fun in class," he said, kissing me on the cheek before running towards his class. I smiled and walked in. Alice was sitting there with her eyes narrowed. I sat by her and smiled innocently.

"Don't you smile innocently at me, spill," she said, leaning towards me in her seat. I chuckled.

"All he did was ask me on a date for tomorrow, no big deal," I said. To me, it was a big deal, but she probably didn't want to hear me ogle over her brother.

"No big deal my ass, he might be my brother, but I don't care, spill," she said.

"He was so sweet about it, he asked me and when I asked him if it was a date, he was like 'if you don't want it to be, then it could be just me and you hanging out as friends'. It wasn't cheesy, just being gentlemen. Alice, I think I'm falling for him hard and fast, and it's scaring the shit out of me," I said, knowing I do exactly that. I trust people way too easily and fall in love to fast.

"When you two touch, do you feel like an electric shock is spreading in your entire body?" Alice asked, bluntly. I looked at her in shock. How did she know about that? Does Edward feel it also and asked her about it? What does it mean? "Edward does feel it also and he did ask me if I felt it with Jazzy, and it means that you two are meant to be together," she said. Crap, I said my thoughts out loud. She laughed. "You did say your thoughts out loud," she said, laughing. The bell rang about an hour ago starting class, so only a few more seconds of torture. Right on cue, the bell rang ending class. Alice and I walked out, laughing, when we spotted Edward leaning against the wall by the door. I looked at Alice and she nodded. She walked the other direction.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. He gently took my hand in his and I smiled at him. He gave me his famous smile. We then walked hand-in-hand to my next class. That's how the next classes went till lunch. When we walked into the cafeteria hand-in-hand, everyone looked at the door and started whispering to each other. Edward went to get us food, while I got our table.

"There's the boyfriend-stealing whore," a nasally voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Lauren.

"He isn't your boyfriend. He might be in your dreams, but this is reality where Lauren doesn't get what she wants," I said, smirking. She slapped me across the face. I looked at her and rubbed my cheek. She looked at me and smirked.

"Not as big and bad as you think you are, are you?" she asked. I smiled.

"Nope, I'm much more," I said, punching her right in her fake nose. She grabbed her nose. Everyone looked at me with their mouths hanging open. Everyone started clapping. She turned around, saw everyone clapping, and then ran out of the lunchroom. I smiled. A few minutes later, I was laughing with Alice and everyone about what just happened when I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I looked up and saw Principal Greene with a smirking Lauren behind him. I looked at everyone and they nodded their heads. I got up and walked with them to Mr. Greene's office. The people in the office smirked at me and secretly gave me a thumb ups. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. Mr. Greene pointed to the chair in front of his office and Lauren and he went inside his office. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Edward.

_We came up with a plan. All you've gotta do is mention us. We don't care how. Just mention us. We'll be your witnesses. ;) See you later, love._

_~PropertyofBellaSwan_

I chuckled at his signature. I then noticed the nickname. I think my eyes got really huge. He called me 'love'. Does that mean he loves me also?

I'm in really deep shit.

* * *

**:) Cliff hanger kinda, not really. I've got all weekend of being in bed, so I'll probably update tomorrow. :) I might have to go shopping tomorrow. :( Don't get me wrong, I love it, but when your sick and your mom doesn't shut up about how my sister and I need to stop being so picky on our style, you really start hating it. I've got a family birthday dinner Sunday, so I might not get to update then. Yeah. Just count on Monday. :) School is almost over with! Party! Anyways, review, please? If you hate this chapter/story, tell me. If you love it, then tell me. I want feedback! **

**-Ski**


	7. 06- Punishment and Talking

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**HEY! Told ya I would update today. :) So, shitty day today. Like no joke. Some of you know about that friend that stabbed me in the back. Well, she's doing it again! I always had a feeling that she would so I'm not broken as bad as I was. I'm just like whatever I don't give a fuck no more. I love it! I have no idea why I'm this happy on here right now! Well, thanks to the reviewer! Here is chapter 6. :)**

* * *

**01. 17 by Cross Canadian Ragweed**

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Plan**

**03. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by All Time Low**

**04. Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**

**05. Headfirst by Selena Gomez**

**06. Pearl by Katy Perry**

* * *

After waiting for what seemed like forever, but was really only thirty minutes, Mr. Greene came out with Lauren. She smirked at me and I walked in. I got in and sat down. "So, Ms. Swan, would you please explain to me why you randomly punched Ms. Mallory in the nose?" Mr. Greene asked. I felt my jaw drop. He didn't even get my side of the story.

"I didn't just randomly punch her in the nose. Can I please tell my side of the story?" I asked. He looked at me, skeptically, but nodded. "I was sitting there with the Cullen and Hale family and we were laughing, talking, and just goofing around. Well, the next thing I know is I hear Lauren's voice saying 'There's the boyfriend stealing whore'. I turned around to face her. Well, Edward, tells her to please go away because he isn't interested and leave us alone. She pretends to not hear it, so I told her 'he isn't your boyfriend. He might be in your dreams, but this is reality where Lauren doesn't get what she wants.' The next thing I know is I'm getting slapped in the face. She says 'Not as big and bad as you think you are, are you?' Well, I stand up for myself and say 'No, I'm much more' and punched her in the nose," I said, lying only about the Cullen part. I had figured out my story before I went in to his office. I could lie when it was needed.

"How about we call them in here, shall we?" he asked, picking up his phone. I nodded. He dialed a number and then heard it pick up. "Yes, Mrs. Cope, would you please call Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie Hale into my office, please?" he asked. I heard a quick 'of course, they will be right with you' and then he hung up. "We'll just wait for them to get here," he said. I nodded. I secretly pulled out my phone to text Edward.

_Hey, you're getting called into this hell hole. Only slight change to what actually happened. I was talking and laughing with everyone when she came up, not sitting alone. Tell the others. Thank you so much for this._

_~Edward'sGirl_

I slid my phone back into my pocket. A few minutes later, the gang walked in. I looked at Edward and he winked at me. I knew he had gotten my text. Alice and Jasper sat by each other, Emmett and Rose beside him, and Edward sat by me. We were all holding hands not in his eye sight. Mr. Greene looked at us. "So, Ms. Swan here told me that you all witnessed the punching?" he asked. They nodded. They weren't lying. They really had seen it. Luckily, Edward hadn't seen her slap me, all he had seen was the red mark on my face.

"Mr. Greene, if you don't mind me asking, what did Lauren say happened?" Edward asked, leaning forward with his hand still intertwined with mine in my lap. He had been running soothing circles on the back of my hand ever since it was in his. Mr. Greene took a deep breath.

"She said that she was just coming to sit at the table she usually sits at because Edward, her boyfriend, sat there with his family and friends. She saw you there and asked you kindly what you were doing because they didn't have any more chairs available when you just punched her in the nose," he said. I glared at the door. That little bitch thinks she is going to get away with this? "Was she wrong?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Mr. Greene, for starters, Lauren and I broke up a few years ago. She has never sat with my family," Edward said.

"Secondly, she was never kind in her wording. She called me a boyfriend stealing whore. And Edward and I are dating so, that isn't possible," I said, through my teeth. Mr. Greene looked terrified of me. I calmed down immediately. "Sorry, Mr. Greene, it isn't you, just she is ticking me off," I said. He nodded.

"I rule self-defense for you, but I still have to punish you, so no school tomorrow and the rest of the day," he said. I nodded. We all got up and walked out of the office as soon as the bell rang, ending lunch. I looked at Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. He smiled. The next thing I did was completely unexpected. I leaned in to kiss him. He was shocked but then kissed back. I smiled into the kiss. I wove my arms around his neck while his arms locked around my waist. He pulled away, panting. I smiled, panting. "Bye, Eddie," I said. I kissed him quickly before turning around and walking away. He smiled. I drove home and sat on my bed. Should I tell him? I'll talk to Alice first. I pulled my phone out.

_Can I go over to your house? I need to talk to you. Don't let Edward know I'm over there. I'm going to hide my car. I'll meet you there._

_~Edward'sGirl_

I put my phone on my bed and immediately heard a chime.

_Of course you can come over. Hide it behind the house. Oh! Mom is always home. Stay-at-home Mom. School is almost over. Go over there now so you can be in my room when we get there. Btw, love the signature._

_~Jazz&Alice_

I chuckled and got up. I slipped back on my shoes and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door and locked it. I sped towards the direction of their house. I had to talk to Alice about telling Edward my past. He deserves to know, but am I ready to tell him? Alice may be able to help me answer that question. I pulled up to their house and hid the car behind the house just like I was told. I walked to the door and knocked. Esme opened it and smiled. "Hello, dear, aren't you supposed to be at school?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, I got suspended for today and tomorrow because Lauren Mallory slapped me in the face so I punched her in the nose," I said. She laughed.

"You mean that slut that Edward dated to get her off of him?" she asked. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Yes, ma'am," I said. She smiled.

"Good girl," she said. I chuckled.

"I'm actually here to talk to Alice, and I don't want Edward to know I'm here. So, I'm going to Alice's room if that's okay," I said. She smiled and nodded. I smiled back at her and ran into Alice's room. I pulled out my phone.

_I'm here in your room. You're mom is very open about people isn't she?_

_~Edward'sGirl_

I immediately got a text back. School must be out.

_Very much so. What did she call Lauren a slut? We all call her that, hell even Edward calls her that! Well, we're almost there. Make sure you shut my door. I never leave it open, so he'll get suspicious._

_~Jazz&Alice_

I immediately shot off the bed and shut the door. I sat back on the bed and waited. I heard the door open and then Alice say she had to go do a bunch of homework, so she came up to me. She sat down on the bed. "What's up?" she asked. I took a deep breath.

"You know I want to tell Edward my past, but I'm scared. Is it too early? Am I ready to tell him? What will he do when I tell him? Will he still like me when I tell him? What do I do, Alice?" I asked. Her eyes grew and she smirked.

"You really think he is going to give a shit about your past? Bella, he loves you. You're more than ready to tell him. You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't. It isn't too early, you two were best friends before y'all started dating, you will be fine. As for what will he do, he will just be there to support you when it is a tough time. Just go tell him, okay?" she said. I nodded. I got up. "Where are you going?" she asked. I looked at her.

"I'm going to tell him," I said. "Where is he?" I asked. She smiled.

"His room," she said. I nodded. I walked to his room and stopped at the closed door. I knocked. I heard a faint 'hold up' so I patiently waited. I then heard a 'you can come in now' so I entered. Edward was in sweats, wearing no shirt. He saw me and quickly put a shirt on.

"Hey, beautiful, I didn't know you were here," he said, straightening out his shirt. I giggled.

"I needed to talk with Alice about something and now, we need to talk," I said, closing the door. Esme knew that Edward only closed his door with a girl in there when they needed to talk about something, so she wouldn't mind. I saw him gulp. "Don't worry. I just feel like before we go on our date, I need to tell you my past," I said. He patted beside him on the bed. I got beside him and leaned my back against the headboard. I looked at him, waiting patiently. "It all started freshmen year, I was popular, just the only dancer without a boyfriend, and then Connor came along. He was sweet and the most popular guy in school. I thought I loved him. Well, he wanted sex; I wanted to wait till marriage. We went to a party that had alcohol beginning of junior year, but I didn't want to drink. Well, Connor went to get me a Mtn. Dew and spiked it. I got drunk and w-we had sex. How do I know he just wasn't lying to me? Well, a month after the party, I started feeling sick. I was throwing up every morning, and I was getting kinda light-headed at random times. My mom didn't know about the party, so she didn't know I had sex. When she took me to the doctor, he told me I was two weeks pregnant. My mother demanded to know everything. So, I told her. She let me decide whether to keep the baby or abort it. I was a junior in high school! I wouldn't be able to have my dream job of becoming a professional singer. So, what did I do? I got an a-abortion," I said, crying. Edward wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Bella, baby, look at me," Edward said. I looked at him. "How long ago was this?" I chuckled humorlessly.

"My dad asked the same thing, and to answer your question, I would've been six months pregnant," I said. His eyes got wide and he looked at my flat stomach.

"Bella, I'm here and always will be," he said, pulling me into his arms. I smiled. He kissed the top of my head. I then fell into deep slumber in the arms of Edward.

* * *

**He knows and they kissed! Wooh! Party! Just to clear things up. She doesn't spend the night. She calls Charlie and lets him know, eats dinner with them, and then goes home. I'm telling you this because I'm not starting out at this point next chapter. Actually, next chapter is going to be super long! I've almost got 1,000 words and I haven't even gotten to the actual date yet! So, expect chapters late tomorrow. All of my updates will be at night for a while because my mom is saying no computer because I need to clean. So, I'll be at night until my mom forgets. :) Review, please? Pretty please? I'll give you a froot loop. :D**

**-Ski**


	8. 07- The Date

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, more drama has started. More drama=pissed off me. Pissed off me=isolation. Isolation=sleeping. So, yeah. Y'all all know now that I've got a lot going on now. The 'friend' is telling people she is going to file a police report against me for harassment. Why won't she tell me to my face? Good question! God, I can't wait for summer break! Well, here is Chapter 7. :)**

* * *

**02. When I'm Gone by Simple Plan**

**03. You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by All Time Low**

**04. Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**

**05. Headfirst by Selena Gomez**

**06. Pearl by Katy Perry  
**

**07. Wanted by Hunter Hayes**

* * *

"Alice, we need to go, I have to be ready in two hours, if you want to do my hair and make-up then we need to leave now, we've got my dress and we're in Port Angeles, it's going to take an hour to get back," I said. She groaned.

"You're right, let's go," Alice said, dragging me to the check-out counter. She pulled out her wallet and I hit it away.

"I don't think so," I said. I pulled out my wallet, but Alice smacked it away and already had her credit-card out.

"I pay for everything that I get at the mall, because the people I shop with I know go through a lot of trouble, so I pay for it," she said. I felt my mouth drop open. I couldn't believe she actually knew how much pain she enforced on people and still enforced the pain! We walked out to the car and I got in my Camaro. I smiled mischievously at Alice.

"How much time do you need to get me ready?" I asked. She looked at me warily.

"More than an hour, why?" she asked. I nodded and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Buckle up, now," I said. We hit the freeway and I booked it, knowing there was no police men between here and Forks. Alice hit the back of the seat and gripped the handlebar. I smirked and looked at her.

"Keep your eyes on the damn road or slow your ass down!" Alice screamed. I chuckled. Charlie thought I never sped, more like I never got caught. I did like speed a little too much, but I only did five over the speed limit, most of the time. When we passed the sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' thirty minutes later, I slowed down. Alice looked at me. "A fuckin' one hour trip took us thirty minutes, how fast were you going?" Alice asked. I smiled and looked at her.

"110, maybe 120," I said, shrugging. Her eyes widened.

"Why the hell were you going that fast?" she asked.

"Gives you more time, and I go fast when I know I won't get caught, that is why I slowed down when we got to Forks," I said, pulling into my driveway. She shooed me inside and into the shower, shoving a strapless bra, a pair of panties, and my robe into my arms. I took a fifteen minute shower, which was quick for me, got out, and dried myself off. I quickly put on my underwear and tied my robe around me. I unlocked the door and opened it, which was Alice's cue. She came bounding in.

"We've only got an hour, so we've got to hurry this process up," she said, sitting me down. She dried my hair and curled it a little, letting it stay in its natural wavy state. She then applied foundation, blush, neud eye-shadow, and lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and I had to admit, I looked good. She then quickly put my dress on, stating that we only had ten more minutes left before she had to leave. I quickly put on my dress. I loved it. It was strapless and had blue diamond's covering the breast area. It had a blue belt right under my breasts that blended in with the material and then blue material went straight down ending a little bit above my knees, only to be covered up with a tutu material that was blue and purple. The tutu material had diamonds placed randomly on it. **(Picture on my profile)** It was gorgeous. Alice handed me my silver shoes. They were gladiator sandals that zipped up in the back that had a weird design wrapping around my foot and ankle. **(Picture on my profile)** As soon as I had them on, I was ready. Alice smiled and carefully hugged me. "You look gorgeous. I'll see you tomorrow for a definite sleep over. No matter how awkward this date goes, which I know it'll be perfect, we'll still be sisters. See you then, love ya," she said, waving goodbye. As soon as her car pulled out of the driveway, I grabbed my phone and keys. I looked outside my window and there he was, standing in front of his shiny Volvo. I went downstairs and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I then looked at his outfit. He looked at me and his mouth fell open. I'm pretty sure mine did too. He was wearing a leather suit jacket looking thing with a white button down shirt and jeans. The jacket was pushed up to above his elbows and his button down shirt was rolled up neatly to them. **(Picture on my profile)**

"You look, beautiful," he said, looking at me. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," I said. He smiled that crooked smile I love. He walked me the rest of the way to his car and opened the door, helping me in. He closed the door when I was fully in and ran to his side of the car. He grabbed my hand and drove off. He drove for what like forever until we finally reached La Push. Edward pulled into a parking spot and we got out. He went to the trunk and got something out while I unzipped my shoes and walked into the sand. I love the sand between my toes. I walked to a spot near the waves but not where if we sat down we would get wet. Edward came and set the blanket down beside me.

"You want to sit down?" Edward asked, pointing to the blanket. I smiled and nodded. I was now super glad I put really short shorts under my dress so I could actually relax. I sat down and crossed my legs facing the ocean. Edward sat beside me. I smiled at him.

"I love the sunset here. It is so pretty," I said, looking at the sun start to set behind the horizon. It was right between two mountains with the wind blowing. **(Picture on my profile) **This was relaxing. "It's so relaxing here," I said.

"Yeah, it really is. I'm glad that we came here. I've never been able to be so relaxed. Even here, I'm never this relaxed, usually. I don't know why, but recently, I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. When I first met you at lunch a month ago, you probably saw I kept staring at you. I just couldn't look away. I could tell you had a past, and I wanted to find it out. Then you said you were a dancer, and, of course, from everything I've experienced with dancers, I immediately thought slutty, air-headed, preppy cheerleader. Then you said you had AP Chemistry. What was I supposed to think? It was super weird though. I had never heard of a smart dancer, besides my sister. I then realized that you weren't wearing any slutty clothes you were wearing normal clothes, well as close to normal as designer can get," he said. I started laughing. He was admitting everything to me and I liked it. Everything just felt right. The spark was intense, very intense.

"You said, from everything you've experienced with dancers. You've got a past also I'm guessing?"I said. He looked at me with pain filled eyes.

"Kinda, Lauren was my 'bad experience'. Alice told you I only dated her to get her off of me, well that is what I told them, but I actually kind of liked her in a weird, sickening way. We started dating and I actually thought I loved her. Wanna know why we broke up?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "She cheated on me," he said. I gaped at him. Who would cheat on Edward Cullen or 'the hair' as some girls call him? "I broke up with her the minute I saw her, she has been trying to get back with me ever since, while you are the first girl I've ever dated ever since then," he said. I knew it was time for me to bring out the jokes so I gaped at him.

"So, you haven't dated any of your fan girls?" I said, giggling. He smiled at me.

"Nope, so anyways, everyone has a dream of what to become, what's yours?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"A singer, I've always loved it and I will stop at nothing to fulfill my dream. I'll go to multiple producers, I'm moving to Hollywood as soon as I graduate from this hell hole. I'm going to become a teen pop sensation," I said. He looked at me.

"A singer?" he asked. I nodded.

"Connor thought it was completely stupid when I told him. Mom and I use to sing together in the car all the time when I was young. She would turn up the radio, roll down the windows, and we would sing our hearts out. Most of the time, she was my best friend, not my mother. It's just something I love about her," I said. I really had missed my mom here. If I didn't come here, though, would I have ever meet Edward? "So, what about you, what's your dream?" I asked. He looked into my eyes.

"A singer," he said. My eyes bulged out.

"You're joking, right?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nope, completely serious," he said. I laughed. He took my hand and pulled me closer to him. We kissed just as the sun went behind the horizon and as the stars came out.

* * *

**Here is chapter 7. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I actually loved the dress she has on. I personally think it is gorgeous. It was actually shorter then I originally planned. Now you know about Edward's past! Yay! I personally loved how they had their second kiss right as it turned into night time. Did you? Review, please? I'll give you another chapter! ;)**

**-Ski**


	9. 08- Sleepovers and Scavenger Hunts

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I told you if you reviewed I would give you another chapter. Here it is! No drama today! It is going away! Thank god! Well, to celebrate the reviews and that fact here is chapter 8. :D**

* * *

**08. Toes by Lights**

* * *

"Hey, Ali, you said you would see me for a sleepover, well, here I am," I said, walking into the Cullen house. Alice saw me and jumped over to me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you actually asked, I really did mean it, but I didn't know if you would want to," she said. I smiled. Edward came down and winked at me. I smiled. He walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Hey," I said.

"Bella," Emmett boomed, running over to me. I laughed. He picked me up in a bear hug.

"Can't- breathe," I choked out. Emmett put me down and I saw Edward glaring at Emmett. I giggled and kissed Edward on the cheek. He smiled. Alice rolled her eyes at her brothers and dragged me up to her room. As soon as we entered Alice's room, she locked the door and then pushed me onto her bed, standing in front of me.

"Spill about last night," she said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything, but mainly, why did my brother come home with such a big smile on his face," she said. I laughed.

"Look, all that happened was we went to La Push beach, walked around a little bit, had a picnic, talked, and kissed a little, nothing bad," I said. Her eyes went wide.

"You two kissed and you didn't tell me!" she screeched. I laughed.

"When was the last time we had girl talk besides shopping?" I asked. She looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"So, last night was your first kiss with Edward?" she asked. I looked at her.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," I said, smiling. I knew we had kissed right after I got suspended, but she didn't know that.

"Bella, cut the crap," she said. I laughed.

"Okay, we did. It was after Mr. Greene told me I was suspended for a day and Edward had to go to AP Chemistry," I said.

"Why the heck did you not tell me when we went shopping Friday?" she screamed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Never came up," I said. Just as Alice was about to respond, a knock sounded on the door.

"What?" Alice snapped.

"Can I borrow Bella for a few minutes?" Edward asked through the door. I was about to get up but Alice shot me a death glare, so I stayed seated. She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and then opened it. There was a muffled conversation when Alice came in dancing. I laughed.

"What?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Alright, back to the subject, because it's going to be a few minutes, but why did you not tell me?" Alice asked much calmer than before.

"It just felt a little awkward," I said. She looked at me confused. I smiled. "So, let me use an example. Jasper is Rose's brother, how awkward was it to tell her when you two first kissed?" I asked. Her eyes got wide.

"Bella, I understand completely now, but just don't worry about the fact that he is my brother. I've never seen him this happy, and I know you were hesitant about Edward because of he-who-shall-not-be-named and then found out it'll be okay, so I know you're happy. Please don't worry about how awkward it may be for me, okay?" she said. I smiled.

"Okay," I said, nodding. She smiled.

"Alright," she said. All of a sudden, her phone chimed. She pulled it out and her eyes lit up. She handed me a note.

_Your next clue is located where I dream of one thing._

_~Edward_

I smiled and walked into his bedroom. A note was on his pillows. I walked over to the bed and grabbed it. I read it.

_Roses are red, violets are blue, but in the garden is your next clue._

_~Edward_

I walked out the back door and found the note on a rose bush. I smiled.

_Women use this to make themselves look beautiful. Men use this to make themselves fools. You don't need this, but you hide your natural beauty with it._

_~Edward_

I quickly picked it up. Women use make-up to look beautiful, and men use this to make themselves into clowns. I smiled at the last sentence. I walked into the powder room that Alice plays 'Bella Barbie' in. I found a note on the counter.

_So, maybe I didn't think this completely through, and maybe the bathroom isn't romantic. Follow the words of the song till you get to a closed door._

_~Edward._

'Holy Ground' by Taylor Swift came on then. I followed the music that kept getting louder, until I came up to a closed door. I heard it blasting through the door. I chuckled. I found a note taped to the door.

_Damn, you're good at these. This is where you surprise is held. Now, one more thing to do. Turn around._

_~Edward_

Confused, I turned around. Edward came out of nowhere and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. He had me pinned between him and the door, not that I minded. When we pulled apart for breath, Edward grabbed my hand and brought into the room. It had a drum set in the corner, a guitar in another corner, and a piano in the center of the room. It was obvious that this was their music room. Edward led me over to the guitar. He sat down, picked up a pick, and start playing chords.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light_

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Catholic school, as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black_

_I held my tongue as she told me,_

"_Son, fear is the heart of love"_

_So, I never went back_

_If heaven and hell that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there is no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_The soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon._

_The blackest of rooms_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs._

_If there is no beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_I'll follow you into the dark._

I didn't realize I was crying until he stroked that very last chord. His voice was beautiful and he was great at playing guitar. "Did you write that?" I asked. He nodded. I jumped up and kissed him. "It was beautiful," I said, telling the whole truth.

"Of course it was. A beautiful girl inspired it," he said. I looked at him.

"Who might that girl be?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eye, with a serious look on his face.

"You," he said. I sucked in a breath.

* * *

**Sorta a cliff hanger, I know. So, I kinda brought in Edward's singing ability. Don't worry, their past isn't going to be done until around chapter 15. Not much left, I know, but remember Bella has fallen hard and fast. :) Review, please? I'll update tomorrow. :) Tomorrow is Friday. :D Weekend! So, next Saturday, my gorgeous best friend is having a birthday party until midnight, so we're celebrating for that. I probably won't update that weekend because Friday and Saturday I'll be preparing for her birthday party and Sunday is my mom's birthday. :) So, no update next weekend, but don't you worry, I'll update before then. :)**

**-Ski**


	10. 09- Personal

**Author's Note:**

**So, I know today isn't Friday and I'm so sorry about not updating. I skipped where I left off and didn't notice it until now. So, since I skipped it, you should all know how she reacts, I mean, if a guy sang to you and you were like 'that was beautiful' and he was like that. You would flip out and happy dance, right? That's what she did. Okay, y'all are gonna HATE Charlie in this one, but it was kinda important to the story line. I'm adding more to Edward's past in here. :) Thanks for the lovely reviews. Well, here is chapter 9.**

* * *

**09. It's Your Love by Tim McGraw ft. Faith Hill**

* * *

_~five months later~_

"Hey, Dad, you're home early," I said, walking in from school. Today was Friday and I was so glad the weekend was here.

"We need to talk, sit down," he said, pointing to chair. I obeyed and sat down. "What's this?" he said, throwing a green notebook on the table, making it slide towards me. I looked at the cover, confused. My eyes grew wide.

"You went through my stuff," I said. He looked at me, shocked.

"I think I've got a right, I am your father," he said.

"Dad, okay, you found it, what is so bad?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Why is all of this in there?" he asked. I looked at the first, second, and third one. It had little pieces of folded up pieces of paper. My eyes grew wide, knowing those were notes Edward and I passed during class, some of them very personal notes from both of us.

"Dad, please tell me you didn't read the folded pieces of paper," I said. He looked at me with 'I-did' look. I groaned. "Dad, Edward has a past, okay?" I asked.

"I don't like his fucking past," he said.

"Well, get the fuck over it. We've all made mistakes, some more recent than others. So, maybe he used to do drugs with some old friends back in his hometown, but Dad, he's adopted. His real parents were getting a divorce and he was thirteen. How would you've dealt with it?" I said. He looked at me.

"Break up with him, now," he said. I glared at him.

"Fuck no," I said, grabbing the notebook and storming out the door to my car. I drove to Edward's house. I walked straight in the living room. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. I looked at Edward. "Edward, I need to talk to you, now," I said. He nodded and followed me to his room. When we got to his room, he closed the door and we laid down on his bed. I started bawling my eyes out. Edward held me in his arms.

"Bella, baby, what happened?" he asked. When I stopped crying, I told him. I told him how my dad went through my stuff, read the notes, and wanted me to end our relationship. "Well, are you going to listen to him?" he asked with pain filled eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm never leaving your side, unless you leave mine," I said. He smiled. I couldn't smile back.

"Bella, smile," Edward said. I tried, but it came out more like a grimace. He narrowed his eyes.

"What?" I asked. He leant forward and attacked my sides. "Edward, stop," I said, laughing. Edward was tickling me and I was kicking rapidly. He stopped.

"Sorry, you were in a grumpy mood, and I wanted to see that smile," he said. I smiled at him. He smiled back. In these past few months, Edward and I have gotten impossibly closer, making my love for him grow even more. I'm waiting, for Edward to say it first. I just don't know when he'll say those three words. I've been waiting, patiently. I know, he'll say them when he's ready and I don't want to rush him, besides we've only been dating for five months. Some people say it that early, but he's scared to love again, so he'll see where it goes.

"Edward, can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded. "Come on," I said, knowing my exact location. I drug him to the music room with my green notebook in hand. I walked over to the guitar. Edward looked at me when I set the notebook down and turned to 'Begin Again'. This green notebook was my song book and the notes were inspiration. I started strumming the chords.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror__  
__He didn't like it when I wore high heels__  
__But I do__  
__Turn the lock and put my headphones on__  
__He always said he didn't get this song__  
__But I do, I do__Walked in expecting you'd be late__  
__But you got here early and you stand and wave__  
__I walk to you__  
__You pull my chair out and help me in__  
__And you don't know how nice that is__  
__But I do__And you throw your head back laughing__  
__Like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause__  
__He never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months__  
__Thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe__  
__I watched it begin again__You said you never met one girl who__  
__Had as many James Taylor records as you__  
__But I do__  
__We tell stories and you don't know why__  
__I'm coming off a little shy__  
__But I do__And you throw your head back laughing__  
__Like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause__  
__He never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months__  
__Thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe__  
__I watched it begin again__And we walked down the block, to my car__  
__And I almost brought him up__  
__But you start to talk about the movies__  
__That your family watches every single Christmas__  
__And for the first time__  
__What's past is past__'Cause you throw your head back laughing__  
__Like a little kid__  
__I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause__  
__He never did__  
__I've been spending the last 8 months__  
__Thinking all love ever does__  
__Is break and burn and end__  
__But on a Wednesday in a cafe__  
__I watched it begin again__But on a Wednesday in a cafe__  
__I watched it begin again_

I looked at Edward who sat there with his mouth hanging wide open. I stared at him, waiting him to say something, anything. "Well, what'd ya think?" I asked, getting impatient. He crushed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. He couldn't answer, so instead of making me get insecure, he kissed me. He pulled away, but didn't let go of my face. He looked into my eyes.

"It's beautiful," he said. I smiled. "Quick question," he said.

"Anything," I said, honestly. He smiled.

"Was it for me?" he asked. I nodded. He looked me dead in the eyes. "I love you, Bella," he said. I sat there, stunned. I knew I loved him back, but the words wouldn't come out. I kissed him and then came back up shortly afterwards.

"I love you too, Edward," I said. He smiled and kissed me passionately. We pulled apart for air and then walked up to his room. We cuddled, watched movies, kissed, and talked. This was my little piece of my future and I think I'm on the right path, now only to get Charlie to approve of Edward.

* * *

**Brought in Bella's singing/composing ability. Just to clear things up in this chapter. The green notebook is her song book. She has all of her songs that she wrote so far (which only 'Begin Again' will actually show up) in the notebook. Well, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	11. 10- Acceptance and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

**This is a super long chapter! He is going to leave soon. I'll be crying when I write it. Will you be crying when you read it? Well, here is Chapter 10:**

* * *

**10. The Middle by Jimmy Eats World**

* * *

"Hey, Daddy," I said, walking in from Edward's house.

"Did you break up with him?" Dad asked, looking at me.

"Nope, just told him I love him," I said, popping the 'p'. His face turned blood red with anger. "Dad, look, I'm not breaking up with him because of a mistake he made back then," I said. He looked at me.

"What the hell makes you think he isn't still on them?" he asked in rage. I looked at him.

"Because he is tested by Dr. Cullen every week," I said. He face turned ghost white.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, Dad, Edward is tested every week by his adoptive father. They knew his past before they adopted him. They took him in while he was still doing Cocaine, Marijuana, and PCP. Carlisle only let him go to school and then come straight home, where Esme would pick him up until he had twenty negative tests. He never got the drugs, so he passed. He was shaky at first, like every druggy that is stopping. His handwriting was terrible. The teachers and principle knew everything. They knew he was stopping, so they pushed him harder than the rest of the students. He absolutely loved it, the distraction that is. He has been clean for two years tomorrow. His family celebrates it like a birthday, so Alice and I've been planning a surprise party for him tomorrow. I'll be over there tomorrow," I said. He nodded.

"When did he know?" He paused. "That he had a problem, I mean," he said. I smiled.

"The minute Carlisle said he wanted to adopt him," I said, smiling.

"So, he's only been a Cullen for two years?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I said he's been clean for two years, doesn't mean he stopped right away. He knew he had a problem, yes, but he couldn't stop. He had stopped PCP right away, then a year later the marijuana, but the cocaine was the hardest," I said, knowing he would ask about it.

"PCP is more addictive. Why was cocaine the hardest?" he asked. I took a breath.

"His parents sniffed it," I said. Charlie gasped. "He started on cocaine because his parents had a stash in his reach and they were fighting whenever they weren't high, so he started sniffing it," I said. "If he could take anything back, it would be doing the drugs. Dad, you've got to understand that. He cried when he was explaining why he had started doing them in the first place. It scarred him, a lot," I said. Dad crushed me into a hug. I then realized I had been crying.

"Hey, Bells," he said, pulling away. I wiped away the tears and looked at him.

"Yeah, Dad," I asked. He looked at me.

"Don't let him go, ever," he said. I smiled.

"I'm not leaving him unless he leaves me," I said. Dad smiled.

"You remind me of her, ya know?" he asked. I looked at him, confused. "Your mother," he clarified. I smiled.

"You know, Mom did punish me for getting pregnant, right?" I asked. He looked at me.

"What'd she do?" he asked.

"No life besides school. She even took away dancing!" I said. He laughed. "Well, I'm going to go to bed so I can be ready for tomorrow, since Edward is coming here, spending time with us, getting stuff for his mom from the grocery store that he doesn't know about because his mom will call him when their ready, and then I'm going to drive to his house and get ready there," I said. I kissed his cheek. "Night, Daddy," I said, bouncing upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and then fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

_~C.B.Y~_

I woke up from my wonderful dream to the dreaded sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button, got up, grabbed my clothes, and then went to take a shower. I had just pulled my sweats on when I heard the door open. "Hello, Chief Swan," Edward said. I smiled. I put on some deodorant and a t-shirt and flew downstairs.

"Eddie," I squealed, laughing. He narrowed his eyes at me, playfully. I giggled. He smiled. "Hey, babe," I said, hugging him. He hugged me and then kissed my head. I smiled. I stood up on my tiptoes and then kissed him. The kiss was deepened. I wound my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We pulled away when we heard a throat clearing. I blushed bright red and hid my face in his shoulder. I looked at my dad when I felt my face temperature go back to normal. "Dad, we're going to my room to watch all of the chick flicks I could find," I said. Edward groaned and Dad and I laughed.

"Have fun you two, and no funny business," Dad said, pointing at Edward. Edward nodded. "You know about her past, so I can trust her with you, but don't try anything," he said. I rolled my eyes and dragged Edward upstairs to my room. I pulled out 'Twilight', 'Eclipse', 'Breaking Dawn Part 1 & 2'. I wasn't a big fan of 'New Moon' because I'm a complete Edward fan. I just thought about how my boyfriend and this sparkly vampire have the same name. I'm officially 'Team Edward'!

"Bella, baby, you know I love you, right?" Edward asked, closing the door. I nodded. "Can we please not watch this?" he asked. I laughed.

"Edward, babe, you know I love you, right?" I asked, biting my lip to keep from laughing. He nodded. "We're watching this," I said. He groaned. No, I really wasn't going to make him watch the Twilight series with me, it is a version of them though, something he will find hilarious. The movie is called 'Vampires Suck' and it is my favorite spoof! I turned to him, "Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so, got it?" I asked. He obeyed and closed his eyes. I put in 'Vampires Suck' and muted the volume before the menu could pop up. I started playing my IPod, which had the menu song of Twilight on there. I stopped my IPod when I hit play. Edward sighed. "Open," I said, climbing into Edward's arms. He wrapped them around me and we laid there watching movies. We were both laughing at 'Grown Ups' when Edward's phone rang.

"Hello," Edward answered. I was actually sad, even though I knew it was his mom. "Mom, I'm at Bella's house. Can you get Emmett or Alice to do it?" he asked. "Alright, I'll see you soon, love you, Mom, bye," he said, hanging up. I looked at him.

"You gotta go?" I asked, faking sadness. He nodded.

"I'll see you soon, baby, I love you," he said.

"Love you too, now go, before your mom kills you for taking so long," I said.

"I got to get a lot of stuff from the grocery store, so she isn't expecting me back for almost thirty minutes," he said. I smiled, knowing Alice needed time to get me ready. I nodded. We had walked to the door now.

"Well, go, I'll see you soon," I said, kissing him.

"Alright, bye," he said, kissing me again. I smiled and pulled away. He walked outside and I waited with the door open, standing in the doorway, and watched his car go down disappearing. I closed the door and ran inside. I grabbed my shoes, keys, and wallet then ran out to my car, telling Dad a quick 'bye'. I pulled out and once I was off my street, put the pedal to the metal. I went up to 130, which is a new record, and made it in less than five minutes. I pulled the car behind the house and ran in. Alice was sitting on the couch, waiting for me.

"Let's do this," I said, running up to the bathroom she plays 'Bella Barbie' in. She ran after me. She curled my hair a little bit, leaving it a little curlier than its usual wavy state. She made my eyes look smoky with a wing of eyeliner. I then put on my dress. My dress was light blue and strapless. I put on my silver death traps. They were sparkly and had a little boost on the toe and a skinny, tall heel. **(Picture of everything Bella's wearing is on my profile) **Alice looked at me and nodded. She went to her room and came back with a towel on her head and a light pink, strapless dress on. The dress had a black band right under the breast area and then ruffled from the belt. She curled her hair and did her make-up to look like mine. She put on black heels that looked cute and completely Alice. **(Picture of everything Alice's wearing is on my profile)** We both linked arms and walked downstairs. I looked at Rose and stood there, stunned. She was wearing a strapless red dress with diamonds studded everywhere. She was wearing red heels with silver outlines on the bottom and diamonds put in three and five rows around the show, starting at the bow with diamonds wrapped around the center with a little eyeliner and mascara and hair straightened. **(Picture of Rose's look on my profile) **I then looked at Esme and saw she was wearing a long brown dress that had two-inch straps with small brown heels that weren't high with natural make-up and hair natural. **(Picture of Esme's look on my profile) **They both looked gorgeous. I hugged each of them carefully.

"You look beautiful," Esme said. I smiled.

"Thanks, you do too," I said. She smiled.

"Hey, guys, I just texted Edward to see if he knew where the brownies were and he said he was almost home with them now," Emmett said. Alice squealed.

"Everyone hide so he doesn't see our outfits," she said. We all obeyed and hid. Alice, Rose, and I had to make sure the guys didn't see anything we didn't want them too. We all heard the door open.

"I'm home," Edward yelled. We knew that was our clue.

"Surprise!" we yelled at the same time. Edward stumbled back.

"You guys threw me a surprise party for celebrating two years of me being clean?" he asked. We all nodded. "Thank you so much," Edward then noticed me. His eyes went down my body and back up to my face. I smiled.

"Congratulations on two years, baby," I said, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wove my hands around his neck. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"You knew about this?" he asked, smiling. I giggled.

"I helped plan this," I said, kissing him.

"God, I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, kissing him again. We partied until we all crashed. I fell asleep that night in Edward's arms, dreaming peaceful dreams.

* * *

**This chapter contains 1,844 words not including the author's note! Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Charlie finally accepted Edward! Just to let you know, I looked up illegal drugs for the drug information. I only know what Marijuana, Cocaine, Meth, and Herione is. I didn't want him addicted to Meth or Heroine so I said those three. :) Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I was super glad with the reviews for last chapter. We're at 30 now. :D Well, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	12. 11- Dancing, Little Girls, and Hospitals

**Author's Note:**

**I've updated! :D I hope you all like this chapter. Don't hate me at the ending though. :)**

* * *

**11. Sweet Perfection by Never Shout Never**

* * *

"Bella, come on, I want to see as good at dancing as you are at kissing," Edward said, winking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Edward had been trying for an hour to get me to dance for him. I sighed.

"Fine, but I get to choose the song and it won't be perfect," I said. He smiled and nodded. I thought about it. Let's see, I know I'm going to torture him for making me do this, so let's choose 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz. I can dance real well to that song and add a few slutty moves in there. Alright plan 'give Edward a boner' is in effect. I smiled. "Baby, 'Bottoms Up' by Trey Songz please," I said. He looked at me before he walked over to the radio. We were in the old school gym after school today. Edward had told Alice and Alice forced me to stay in the gym and wait for Edward. I turned around and smiled. I knew this would work. The music started playing. I started moving my hips side to side. I looked like I was snapping with my elbow against my curve still moving my hips to the side. I did the head nod on 'Hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl' and turned around when he held out 'hey girl'. I started doing a serious of moves with my eyes close, not really paying attention to my moves. I didn't realize my moves had brought me closer to Edward until I opened my eyes and he was two feet in front of me. I smiled, knowing this way a perfect time to give him a boner. I started grinding the air a little bit and then backed away with ballet moves. Most people wonder how you do ballet with hip hop music, but it is just really fast and complicated ballet. I started into my moves and Edward adjusted his pants. The song had just ended. I started busting out laughing. Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella Swan," he said. I laughed some more. We then went to grab our bags when we heard a faint 'wait'. I turned towards the noise and saw a little girl, 6th grader maybe, appear from the shadows. She had brown hair with green eyes like Edward's, a black eye and her arms were covered in bruises.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" I asked. Edward looked at her and then me. I smiled at him.

"Polly," she whispered. I smiled.

"Do you have a last name, Polly?" I asked. She looked at Edward.

"I think I do, but I can't remember it," she said.

"Why can't you remember it?" I asked. I seriously felt sorry for this girl. Where were her parents right now?

"I don't know. All I remember is my parents and me watching my brother be taken away from my parents while I hid like my mom told me too and then my parents were both gone when I woke up the next morning," she said. I looked at Edward, who had wide eyes.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at Polly. He fainted. I gasped. "Edward!" I screamed. I pulled out my phone and dialed 9-1-1 after two minutes of trying to get him to wake up. "Hello, yes, there has been an emergency, my boyfriend just passed out two minutes ago," I said. I heard the operator ask where I was. "Forks High School gymnasium," I said. The ambulance showed up a few minutes later. The paramedics ran to Edward's unconscious body and lifted him on the stretcher. I ran after them.

"Miss Swan, you can't ride with him," a paramedic said. I glared at him. He shut up. "I'm sure Carlisle won't care," he said. I nodded. I was riding with Edward and holding his hand the whole ride to the hospital. When the ambulance arrived, Carlisle was standing out there. He looked in and saw me. His knees gave out when Edward appeared as the stretcher was set down. I caught him.

"Be strong for him and Esme," I said. He nodded and ran after the stretcher. I took out my phone. "Alice, get everyone to the hospital, now," I said, breaking down right before she answered.

_Bella, why are you at the hospital? We're leaving now. We'll be there soon. Explain._

"I" sniffle "will" sniffle "when you" sniffle "get" sniffle "here" I said, hanging up the phone. I walked up to the front desk. "Edward Cullen was just admitted into the emergency room. Could you please tell me what room he is in?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, Room 323," she said. I nodded and ran to the elevator. I went to the room she told me and saw Edward in a night gown, still unconscious. I texted Alice the room number and then sat down by Edward.

"Edward, baby, please wake up soon," I whispered to him, kissing his lips lightly. I got beside him on the bed and put my head on his chest. I fell into a deep slumber, praying that he would be okay. I woke up to voices in the room. I smiled. "Hey, guys," I said. They all looked at me.

"Explain why the hell Edward is in the hospital," Alice growled. I pointed towards the door, silently telling all of them to follow. I led them to the cafeteria. We sat down and I sat across from all of them.

"Alright, so I showed Edward my dancing skills after about an hour of him convincing me. Well, we were packing up to leave when we heard a faint 'wait'. We turned around and saw a little girl with brown hair and green eyes who looked to be in the 6th grade. I had to help her. She told us her name was Polly, she couldn't remember her last name, and she hasn't seen her parents since she was three. I looked at Edward, only to see him crash to the floor. He hasn't woken up since then," I said. We all looked at Carlisle.

"He will be fine, don't worry," he said. I smiled.

"I'm going to see him," I said. They nodded and I walked up to his room. I walked over to the bedside. "Baby, wake up, your family is here, waiting for you to wake up. Wake up to assure me your okay. Wake up to explain why you're in this place in the first place. Wake up for me, please? I love you and I can't lose you," I said. It was like he could hear me because as soon as I said that, Edward eyes opened wide.

* * *

**OMG! I was planning on prolonging the hospital stay to next chapter but I couldn't have Edward hurt for that long. It was too much for me to handle! I love you all (in a non-weird way) and thank you for reading this chapter! This might be the last update until Monday, but I might be able to update Thursday. :D I hope I get to update tomorrow. Well, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	13. 12- Dreams and Cheating

**Author's Note:**

**I am a girl.**

**POV: Edward (Excited?)**

**So, after I received an anonymous review that literally made me start crying I decided to update. Thank you so much whoever put that review! I was crying tears of happiness. That makes me really happy. It completely made my day. I'm officially working on Chapter 1 for 'Born For This' my'Two Worlds Collide' sequel. I'm sorry I won't be able to update tomorrow, Saturday, or Sunday, but I really need to spend some time with my mom. Well, enough rambling, here is, Chapter 12:**

* * *

**12. Breathless by Shayne Ward **

* * *

I looked around the room and saw Bella rush over to me. I couldn't remember anything but Bella dancing and we left. I looked at her. "Bella, baby, why am I in here?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You don't remember?" she asked. I shook my head. "Edward, baby, you passed out and we don't know why," she said. I got wide-eyed.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A day, don't worry, we've talked to the school," she said.

"I knew there was a reason I love you," I said, joking around. Bella playfully hit my arm. She leant in like she was kissing my cheek.

"Asshole," she whispered in my ear. I laughed and she pulled away, kissing my cheek.

"Well, Dad, when is Edward going to get out of this hellhole?" Emmett boomed, earning a smack from Rosalie. We laughed while Bella stood there with her mouth hanging open. I knew she had never heard Emmett cuss in front of Mom and Dad. I looked at her.

"Bella, we don't care about cussing unless it is G.D. we don't particularly like that word," Esme explained. Bella smiled. I loved Bella and I would never let her go unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Edward, baby, get some sleep," Bella said, rubbing her hands through my hair. God that feels good. I shook my head.

"I've slept all day, I'm not tired," I said. My lie got covered with a yawn. Damn medicine. Bella giggled.

"Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up," she said. I nodded and fell asleep with her locked in one arm.

"_Bella, I will always love you, please know that," I said. She looked at me with fire in her eyes._

"_Then why the fuck are you leaving?" she screamed. _

"_I can't help my dad got a job offer in LA making more than he does here and he thinks it'll help me get discovered," I said. I hated leaving her. I really did, but Dad was right. I could get discovered by doing this._

"_Well then just fucking leave and don't look back. God, you're just like Connor. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You tell me you love me and then just break my heart. Go away, now!" she screamed. I was beyond pissed. She just said I was like Connor. How the hell does that make me feel?_

"_So, I'm like your dumbass of an ex-boyfriend?" I asked._

"_Damn right you are," she screamed. "Now get the fuck out of my house and life," she screamed, pointing at the door. I walked out the door knowing my life would never be the same._

I shot up. I saw Bella on the couch in my room, looking at her phone. She then looked up and saw me sitting up. "Edward, what is it?" she asked. I shook my head. It was just a dream. Bella is here and will never leave my side. I looked at her.

"Hey, baby," I said. She looked at me.

"Hmm," she asked.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said, smiling. I kissed her. We pulled apart when we heard a throat clearing. Damn nosy nurses.

"Dr. Cullen told me that you can be discharged in a few hours," the nurse said. I nodded. She walked over and took the needles out of my arm. I sighed knowing I could get out of the bed now. I stood up and walked over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Wanna know what the problem was earlier?" I asked. She nodded. "Really bad dream, I was moving to LA and had to break up with you, and then we got into this huge argument and you kicked me out of your house and life," I said. She looked at me.

"That isn't going to happen, is it?" she asked. I got wide-eyed.

"Bella, I have no idea what will happen tomorrow, next month, next year, next decade, next century. I have no idea what will happen, but I will get married to you, no matter what happens," I said. She got teary eyed. I kissed her eye lids to kiss the tears away. She smiled.

"Let's start packing and then I'll leave so you can change into normal clothes," Bella said. Dad walked in then.

"Oh, no you don't," Dad said. "Edward, get your ass back in bed," Dad said, pointing to the bed. I followed orders.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked. He shot me a glare.

"Lauren Mallory just came in," Dad said. I was confused. So, why am I in trouble? "She's pregnant and says it is your baby," Dad said, looking at Bella. Bella gasped. I stood up, put clothes on, and marched down to the OB/GYN area. I walked to the front desk.

"What room is Lauren Ann Mallory in?" I asked. She looked at me.

"134," the lady said. I walked to the room and found her sitting there, crying.

"What the heck, Lauren?" I asked. She looked and smiled mischievously. "Why the fuck did you say I was the father?" I asked.

"I didn't asshole, the tests did," she said. I got wide-eyed.

"There is no way in hell you are that far along," I said.

"Actually, the tests say something completely different, Edward what do you mean that there is no way she is that far along," Dad said, coming in.

"Oh, did innocent little Edward Cullen not tell his daddy what we did?" Lauren asked. I growled at her.

"Stay the fuck away from my family and that includes Bella," I said. I never liked being mean towards people, but especially girls. I looked at Dad. "I'll explain later and Bella is going to be with me," I said. He nodded.

"We need to talk to you alone afterwards though," he said. I nodded. I walked back into my room and saw Alice rubbing a sobbing Bella's back.

"She thinks you cheated on her," Alice whispered. I sat down by Bella and looked towards Carlisle.

"Alice, let's give them a minute," Carlisle said. She nodded and then they walked out.

"Bella, you know it isn't mine, right?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You didn't cheat on me?" she asked.

"Never could I ever do that to you," I said. She nodded. "I love you," I said. She smiled at me.

"I love you too," she said.

* * *

**Kinda short chapter, I know. You all are going to completely hate me next two chapters. I'm sorry, but he's leaving if not next chapter, the chapter after that. What is in italics was a dream. That will happen though. Every word I use will be used in the chapter of him leaving. Well, I hope you liked it. Review, please?**

**-Ski**


	14. 13- Explaining

**Author's Note**

**POV: Edward**

**I know I said I wouldn't update, but I needed to. This is the chapter. :'( We knew this was coming.**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AT END OF CHAPTER!**

* * *

**13. Over You by Daughtry**

* * *

"Edward, the sooner you explain the better," Dad said. I had got home from the hospital today and had just woken up from a nap. I looked at Bella. She nodded.

"Then get everyone in the living room, I'm only explaining this once," I said.

"Family meeting in the living room, now," Dad yelled. Bella and I walked into his study.

"Bella, how am I supposed to tell them?" I asked. Bella looked me in the eyes.

"Look at me the whole time and forget you're telling them, and you're telling me for the first time," she said. I smiled at her and nodded. I would be okay. We walked out and sat on the love seat that overlooked every other seat. I looked at Bella. She smiled. I didn't look away from her.

"I told all of you that I just dated Lauren to get her off of me. Well, that was a lie. I kinda liked her in a weird, sickening way. We started dating and I thought I loved her. We had sex once. We broke up because she cheated on me," I said. They all gasped.

"Edward, why did you lie to us?" Mom asked. I looked at her.

"Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all knew how she was. I still don't know what I saw in her. I knew how they would react," I said. Alice and the rest of the gang hung their heads. They knew I was right. "That's why I call her a whore," I said. Bella giggled, breaking the tension in the room. Everyone started laughing then, including me. I then looked at the clock and saw it was 9:00 at night. "Well, I'm taking Bella home now," I said. They all smiled and nodded. I drove through the dark forest to her house. We were walking towards her door. I kissed her. "I love you and I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said. She nodded. I kissed her one more time and then walked to my car. I got in and looked at her window. She walked to it and waved. I waved back and then sped off. When I got home, Dad and Mom were sitting with Alice and Emmett in the living room.

"Edward, Rose and Jasper have left also, it's time for a real family meeting," Dad said. I sat on the couch with Emmett and Alice, Dad and Mom sitting on the love seat. They looked at each other and then at us. "I got a call a few days ago," Dad paused. I was confused. "I was offered a job at a hospital in California," Dad said. My eyes grew wide.

"Will you make more money than you do here?" I blurted out. Dad and Mom looked at me.

"How did you know that?" Dad asked.

"No, this isn't happening," I said, shaking my head. My family looked at me like I was crazy. "We aren't moving," I said. Alice and Emmett jerked their heads to my parents.

"Edward, it'll be better money and it'll help you get discovered," Dad said.

"Dad, I don't want to get discovered without Bella by my side," I said.

"Well, I've already accepted the job," he said.

"Well, then you're going without me," I said.

"You're coming with us, Edward, and that is final," he said. I sighed.

"Fine," I yelled, storming to my room. I slammed the door and then heard Alice blow up.

"You're taking us away from our soul mates?" she screamed. "You're taking away almost everything we care about for money and to help Edward get discovered?" she continued. "None of us are going," she screamed. A few minutes later, I heard her door slam shut. At least I'm not the only one pissed. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella.

_Tomorrow after school, are you free?_

_~Edward_

I put my phone down and pulled the covers over my head. I heard a vibration and pulled my phone. I saw a text from Bella.

_Yeah. Edward, is everything okay?_

_~Edward'sGirl_

I felt the tears come. I put my phone out. I cried myself to sleep that night. I woke up the next morning and looked around. Mom had come in and packed everything except my cd collection. I groaned and got in the shower. Moving wasn't going to be fun, that's for sure. I got ready for the worst day of my life. I knew my dream would come true. I knew today would be the worst day of my life. What can I do about it? Absolutely nothing.

About thirty minutes later, I walked downstairs. I looked at Alice and Emmett and they had the same expression I probably did. Heartbroken, pained, and dead. We ate our breakfast in silence and then I drove to school in silence. When we parked, no one got out. "Are we going to fake happiness?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Just gonna be harder on them," Alice said. Emmett and I nodded.

"Let them know something's up but tell them we'll tell them we'll talk about it after school?" I asked. They nodded. I sighed and then got out of the car. I was tackled in a hug.

"I missed you," Bella said. I hugged her back tightly, holding back tears and inhaling her scent for the last time. _I'll miss you_ I thought. I looked at her and smiled sadly. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"We'll talk about it later," I said. She nodded. "Good luck," I whispered to Alice. She had classes with Bella a lot, if not Bella then Rose, and if not Rose or Bella then Jasper. I only had Jasper in one class and Bella in one. We went through the same day; just it didn't feel good to see them anymore. It reminded us of what we were about to do. The final bell rang and I went to my car.

"Hey, Bells, can I borrow your car? Alice and Jasper need to talk about something and Emmett needs to talk to me about something," Rose asked. She looked at me. I nodded.

"Sure. Can you drop it off by my house?" Bella asked. Rose nodded. Bella handed Rose the keys and then we got in my car. I drove to her house. I went around and opened the door for her, knowing it was the last time I would do this. We walked inside and sat down on the couch. Time to do this.

_Bella's POV_

Edward had been acting weird all day today. Every Cullen had. Alice wasn't bubbly. Emmett never told one joke. Edward barely even talked. Edward and I were sitting in my living room and I didn't think this would end well. I looked at Edward. "Bella, I love you, no matter what happens in the next few minutes, I will always love you," Edward said.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked.

"We have to move to California," Edward said. I felt my heart break in that moment.

"Why?" I choked out.

"My dad got a job offer that offers more money there," Edward said. "Bella, I will always love you, I'll never forget you," he continued. Anger boiled inside me.

"Then why the fuck are you leaving?" I screamed, standing up.

"I can't help my dad got a job offer in LA making more money than he does here and he thinks it'll help me get discovered," he said.

"Well then just fucking leave and don't look back. God, you're just like Connor. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You tell me you love me and then break my heart. Go away, now!" I screamed.

"So, I'm like your dumbass of an ex-boyfriend?" he screamed.

"Damn right you are," I screamed. I was beyond pissed. "Now get the fuck out of my house and life," I screamed, pointing at the door. He walked out the door and in that moment I knew my life would never be the same.

* * *

**I know, you're all crying! I am also! Review and tell me how much you hate me! I know I would. Don't worry though! Next chapter is Bella getting discovered! :D Well, I must go. Love you all bunches!**

**-Ski**


	15. 14- Pretending

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

******Sorry I didn't update Saturday or Sunday. Saturday I spent the day, until I had to go to my best friend's party, cleaning house and then when I got home I was completely exhausted. Sunday I spent shopping with my family for my mom's birthday. I'm updating now. I hope you like this chapter! Chapter 15=Bella getting discovered.**

* * *

**14. Alice by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

"Bella, here are your keys," Rose said, melancholy.

"Did he?" I asked. She nodded. I pulled her into a hug. "Same here," I said. She hugged me back with just as much force as I was using. We both started crying. Who would have thought they would do this? Emmett and Rose had been together for all of high school, Jasper and Alice since seventh grade. Edward and I had been together twelve days short of our nine month. He left. He picked up and left. What he doesn't know is when he left, he took my heart with him and he's always going to have it with him. I pulled away. "If we're meant to be, we'll find them one day, I promise," I said. She hugged me again and started crying, staining my shirt. I didn't mind though because in that moment, I lost it. I cried and cried. _Edward, where are you? _I thought. Rose stayed at my house that night and we talked, cried, and talked some more. I had found out stuff about Rose. Emmett took her virginity. Alice and Rose are the reason Alice met Jasper and Rose met Emmett because they became best friends in third grade, when Alice, Edward, and Emmett moved to Forks. When we were about to fall asleep, a knock was at the door. I tied my robe around me and walked to the door. I opened it to find Jasper soaked. He must've not left where they were talking.

"Rose left with them, Alice dumped me, and you're all I've got, Bella," he cried. I shook my head.

"Rose didn't leave with them, Jasper," I said. "She's in my room, asleep," I said. He came in and ran up to my room. I knew they needed each other, so I didn't bother stopping him. I sat down on the couch with my song book and guitar. I've had a tune stuck in my head ever since Edward left. I picked up my guitar, knowing Charlie was crashing at Billy's house because he was too tired to drive back home. I started playing the tune. I started writing the lyrics with the tune. It felt good, to let out all of my emotions into my song. Rose and Jasper came down while I was still playing and stood in the doorway. I pretended to not notice them and finished the song and then ran over the complete composition. I looked at them and they both had their mouths open in shock. "Didn't know I could sing?" I asked. They shook their head.

"Bella, you've got a beautiful voice," Rose said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Was that song for Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah, and it feels really good to let it all out," I said. She smiled. "Well, I'm exhausted. Jasper, you can sleep in the guest bedroom or on the couch," I said. He nodded. I locked the door and we went to sleep.

"_Bella, I'm leaving to get discovered and I don't want you to come with me," Edward said, walking away._

"_Wait, Edward, what did I do?" I asked._

"_Sleep with your ex-boyfriend? Abort a baby? Any of this coming to memory, Bella," Edward said. I sucked in a breath._

"_I thought you didn't care," I said. He laughed._

"_It bothered me greatly and I thought it was an 'at-the-moment' thing, but it is much more than that," he said. I looked at him, tears in my eyes._

"_I hate you," I said._

"_Dido," he said. He got in his car and sped away._

I shot up and looked around my room. He did leave, but not like that. It was just a dream. Rose looked at me. She had tear-stained cheeks. I got up, grabbed my clothes and IPod, and then went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and music, undressed, and then got in. I washed my hair and body, shaved, and then got out. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans with black converse. I walked into my bedroom to see Rose with the same thing on. I didn't know she wore converse. "I've never seen you wear converse before," I said, looking at her feet. She looked at me.

"Alice," she said. I nodded. It was easy for us to say her name, unless around Jasper. He would start crying all over again. We were all so vulnerable and weak. We piled into my Camaro, Rose sitting in the passenger seat with Jasper in the back. We reached the school and I looked at them.

"You ready to put smile on our faces and not seem so vulnerable?" I asked. They nodded. We couldn't make ourselves look weak. People would take advantage of our weakness if they saw it. We had discussed this last night. We got out of the car and looked around. Everyone was staring at us and whispering.

"I heard they both left them because they're both pregnant," a girl whispered to her friend as we passed. The girl looked thoughtful.

"I don't think they are," she said. I smiled. At least someone was standing up for us. Rose and I walked to class, which was separate. I walked into first period and the staring continued. I walked to my seat and the teacher started teaching. I tuned him out and started drawing. I looked up at the board to make it look like I was taking notes. The bell rang and I got out of the room. Every period went just like the first. People would stare at me when I walked into the door. The teacher would teach a lesson that I wouldn't pay attention to. The lunch bell rang and I jumped up. I went to my locker and threw my bags in there.

"You ready to go eat?" Rose asked, appearing bored. I knew that was her mask. I nodded. We walked towards the lunchroom and as soon as we walked in, it went dead silent. "Can two girls not go anywhere without all of you staring at her anymore?" Rose screamed. Everyone started talking again.

"You've gotten stared at all day also?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey, what was that song called you were singing last night?" she asked. I smiled.

"My newest composition," I said. She looked at me.

"What's it called?" she asked.

"My Immortal," I said, taking a bit of my sandwich. She smiled reassuringly. I smiled the exact same reassuring smile. We ate the rest of our lunch in silence.

This is the moment I knew what I needed to do. I wasn't going to mope around because he was gone. I was too strong for that. I was going to write songs and sing them in a nightclub in Seattle. It was the only thing I could do, to cope.

* * *

**I wasn't going to put this chapter in here, but I realized that this is a big moment. Bella just decided to start singing in a nightclub in Seattle. This will lead to her becoming famous. Next chapter is her discovery. :) Yep. Well, My Immortal by Evansence is here. It's an awesome break-up song. Well, review, and tell me what ya think! Love you all!**

**-Ski**


	16. 15- Discovery Part 1

**Author's Note**:

**I hope you like this chapter. Bella gets discovered. :) There is no song because there isn't a song that talks about getting discovered.**

* * *

"Sorry, Rose, I can't hang out with you tonight, I'm working," I said. I was starting work at the nightclub tonight. I was hoping this would get me discovered. _He_ wasn't going to get in the way of my dreams. I was bringing my guitar. I had changed 'My Immortal' to piano, so I was going to play that and my even newer composition, 'Red' but that was on my guitar. I couldn't play 'Begin Again' anymore. It just hurt too much. I couldn't do it. "Hey, Rose, I gotta go, I'm at work," I said.

"Alright, good luck, girl," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said, hanging up the phone. Rose and I had gotten impossibly closer these few weeks. She wasn't over Emmett at all, but she kinda had a crush on this other guy. His name was Royce King. I had a bad feeling about him and I didn't like him a bit, neither did Jasper. We didn't say anything because we wanted her to be happy. Our parents tried setting Jasper and I up as a couple and we even went on a date together, but it felt weird, so we told our parents we couldn't do it. I sighed and got out of the car. I grabbed my guitar from the passenger seat and walked inside the nightclub. The security guard looked at me.

"Excuse me, miss, can I see your ID?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"I'm the singer they just hired," I said. He saw the guitar and nodded. I placed my guitar on the stand and set everything up. I did a sound check and then sat by the piano. When I getting ready to play, everyone stopped and looked at me. I gulped my nerves back and started playing the chords to 'My Immortal'.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed of all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; the pain is all too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_You still have all of me, me, me._

When I played the last note, the audience started clapping and cheering. I smiled at them. "Thanks, everyone, that song is a song composed by me that I call 'My Immortal'," I said. They started cheering again. I laughed. I couldn't believe they had actually liked my songs. I knew I had a good voice, but I wasn't so sure about my songs. "Well, this next song I'm going to sing is also written by me, I call it 'Red'," I said. "I need to set me guitar real quick, but when that's ready, I'll play it for you," I said. I turned around and plugged the guitar in the amp. I did a quick sound check of my guitar and smiled. It was perfect. I stared playing the chords, letting people know I was ready. I heard the door of the nightclub open.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin_

_Ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn so bright just before they lose it all_

_Losing him was blue like I've never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_

_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_

_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_

_Regretting him was like wishing you'd never found out that love could be that strong_

_Losing him was blue like I've never know_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Oh, red_

_Burning red_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks_

_In echoes_

_Tell myself it's time now_

_Gotta let go_

_But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head_

_Burning red_

_Loving him was red_

_Oh, losing him was blue I've never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_

'_Cause loving him was red_

_Yeah, yeah red_

_B-Burning red_

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street._

I played the rest of the chords and the crowd erupted into cheering and applauding again. I smiled. "Thank you all so much," I said. I played some more songs and then started packing up. I just got done and was heading to leave when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see a sober man in a business suit. "Yes?" I asked. He smiled.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Isabella Swan, who are you?" I asked. He smiled and handed me a card.

"J. Jenks, CEO of Music Production Recording Studios in LA, I came to Seattle to look for some talent and you might just be it," he said. I felt my mouth drop open. My dream was coming true. This man was offering me a job as a singer. I looked at him.

"You want me to come and record songs with you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Let me think about it, talk to my dad and see what he thinks, and then I'll call you with an answer," I said, knowing I would just talk to Charlie about it. He nodded.

"Great," he said. He then walked off. I ran outside, jumped in my car, and phoned Rose.

"Hey, Rose, you're never going to believe what just happened," I said when she answered.

"What happened, Bella?" she asked.

"I just got offered a recording contract," I said. She squealed.

"I'm so happy for you," she said. "Wait, do you have to move?" she asked.

"Yeah, but Dad and your whole family is coming with me, I can't live my dream without the people who helped me fulfill it," I said.

"Good, well, I'll see you later, okay?" she asked.

"Alright, see you," I said, hanging up. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove straight home.

* * *

**Review, please? It makes me happy. :) Like it? Hate it? Love it? I need to go sit in the corner because it was so awful? I need a gold sticker because it was so good? Review and tell me what you think. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER AND FUTURE CHAPTER!**

**-Ski**


	17. 16- Discovery Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward (Weren't expecting it were you?)**

**Thank you to the reviwers! So, y'all are going to HATE Carlisle and Esme in this chapter. This is necessary in this though. No song again. Love me though!**

**"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts**

**"Here Without You" by Three Doors Down**

* * *

"Edward," Dad screamed. I got up and walked downstairs. This family hasn't been the same since we left Forks. Alice, Emmett, and I haven't talked to our parents for weeks. Los Angeles wouldn't be pretty without Bella. It would never be the same. I looked at Dad to acknowledge him. "We got you a job singing at a nightclub," he said.

"I don't sing anymore," I said. Mom and he sighed.

"Edward, I don't wanna dance either, but they are getting me to go work at a dance studio here, so you're going to sing," Alice said, walking downstairs. She hadn't been bubbly or bouncy like normal. She had been sad and angry, something you don't see from Alice. I sighed.

"I'll do it, Alice," I said. She forced a smile but it came out more like a grimace. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Alright, that's it, the next person who isn't happy is grounded until they move out," Dad said. We all shrugged. Who cares about being grounded? "Edward," Dad said.

"So, you're going to ground me now?" I asked. He looked shocked that I responded. "Are you? That's pretty stupid if you are. You would be grounding us for something that you and Mom brought on yourselves. Whatever though, we can't go back to them. They'll never forgive us. It's your entire fault also," I said. I stormed out of the house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dad screamed.

"Work," I snapped. He stood in the doorway, frozen. I got in my car and drove off. I got to the nightclub and walked to the door. I looked at the security guard. "Hello, my name is Edward Masen, I'm here to sing," I said. He nodded and let me inside. I had told my parents that when I became famous I was using Masen, not Cullen. They agreed and so whenever they put my application in for singing they said it was Edward Masen. I walked on stage where the piano and guitar was located and got it ready. I plugged the guitar in the amp. I put a mike by the piano. What could I play? I couldn't play 'I Will Follow You into the Dark'. It is way too happy. I knew what to play. My newest composition, I like to call it 'What Hurts the Most'. I grabbed my guitar and walked up to the mike. "Hello, my name is Edward Masen and this is my own composition called 'What Hurts the Most'," I said. I started playing the notes to it.

_I can take the rain on the roof in this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts so much was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do, oh_

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seein' that lovin' you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_(Not seeing that lovin' you)_

_That's what I was trying to do, ooh_

I finished playing the chords and the crowd started cheering wildly. I smiled. Maybe singing was a good choice. "This song is another composed by me, it is my newest one," I said. This song was also about Bella. I call it 'Here Without You'.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_All the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is over rated_

_But I hope it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_But tonight girl, it's just you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_Whoa…_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only me and you_

I finished playing the chords and they erupted into cheering again. I took a break and walked to the bar. "One coke please," I said. The bar tender nodded and went to the fridge. They handed it to me and I took a sip.

"You're exactly what I'm looking for," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw a guy in a business suit. Who comes to a bar in a business suit? He handed me a slip of paper. "I'm the CEO of Westlake Recording Studios here in Los Angeles and I'm looking for some new talent," he said. I froze. This guy wanted to make me famous! I smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir, my name is Edward Masen," I said, shaking his hand. He smiled.

"Mr. Brown," he said. "So, will you become my new talent?" he asked.

"I will gladly accept your offer," I said. He smiled and nodded. I finished my coke and ran out to the car. I jumped in and drove to the house. Alice and Emmett are going to be so excited!

* * *

**So, Edward got discovered! :D Review, please?**

**-Ski**


	18. 17- Rose

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I haven't updated in three days because I'm being sneaky on updating this. I'm grounded from my computer. I will update Monday because I'm getting an IPhone 4 so I'll be able to update off that. :) I get my computer back Wednesday so I'll update then too. Well, here is Chapter 17.**

* * *

**17. Runaway Love by Ludacris**

* * *

I drove up the driveway of my house taking deep breaths. It was time to tell Charlie. Rose and Jasper would be talking to their parents about moving. It's just time to tell Dad. He knew I've always wanted this, so maybe he'll be happy and let all of us move. I parked my car, took a deep breath, and then got out of the car. I walked inside and saw Dad sitting there, watching sports. I rolled my eyes and walked in. "Hey, Dad," I said, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey, Bells. How was your first day on the job?" he asked.

"Great, but we need to talk about something," I said. He looked at me and saw how serious I was.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"I was offered a recording contract," I said. He eyes lit up.

"Bella, that is amazing," he said. I looked at him.

"We have to move to Los Angeles," I said. His eyes went wide.

"You've got Rose and Jasper, they can't deal without you, and what about Sue and her family?" he asked. Shit. In all of my excitement I forgot about the wedding in two months.

"We can all move to Los Angeles after the wedding," I said.

"My job?" he asked. I smiled.

"I'll cover that with my salary," I said.

"You won't start off big at first, Bella," he said.

"I will too," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me talk to Sue about it, but with or without me, you're moving to LA and accepting that contract," he said. I smiled.

"Alright, thanks, Daddy," I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving me off. I picked up my cell phone and the card and dialed the number.

_Hello, who is this? _The guy asked. I smiled.

"Hello, this is Isabella Swan, you offered me a recording contract a few hours ago," I said. I heard some shuffling and then he came back on.

_So, are you going to accept the contract? _He asked. I smiled.

"I am going to accept, but I can't move for another two months because my father and future step mother are getting married," I said.

_That is okay. We can still start you off right away. You will just have to fly to Los Angeles from Seattle a few times. One, to sing for some people, two, to record the songs I heard you sing, and three, for photo shoots, which an agent will be able to handle your schedule. Would you like someone you know to become your agent or we hire for you? _He said. I thought about it.

"Let me get back to you on that. I've got someone I know in mind, but she doesn't have a degree and she has to say yes," I said.

_It's alright that she doesn't have a degree. It isn't that big of a deal. She just has to be very organized and be over 16,_ he said. I smiled. She's perfect.

"Alright, well, let me ask her in person tomorrow and I'll get back to you on it," I said.

_Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Your sure know how to talk to people when you're famous. Are you sure you haven't been discovered before?_ I giggled.

"I'm sure," I said. "Well, I'm gonna let you go so I can call her and ask her to meet me tomorrow," I said.

_Alright, good luck,_ he said. I smiled. I then heard someone else's voice on his line _Are you done talking to the girl yet, baby? _A very guy sounding voice came on. I pulled the phone away and looked at the screen. He was gay! I didn't suspect it at all. I don't care either way, it was just shocking. I hang up the phone and called Rose.

_Hey, girlie, _she said. I smiled.

"So, Rose, can we meet up tomorrow before Jasper's party? I need to ask you something and you need to tell me what your parents said," I said.

_Sure. The date I'm on at the moment is terrible. Royce King finally asked me out and all he does is talk about him. So, thank you for giving time away from him. _She said. I giggled.

"Told you he was bad news, Rose," I said.

_I know. Well, I better get back. The sooner I get back, the sooner it's over. I'll see you tomorrow,_ she said. I giggled.

"See ya," I said, hanging up the phone. I plopped on my bed and was about to be asleep when my phone ring. "Hello?" I asked, answering it.

_Bella, can you come pick me up? _Rose asked, sounding very scared. I jumped up and grabbed my keys.

"I'm walking out the door now, where are you and you'll explain to me what happened when I get there," I said.

_I'm in the woods beside the diner. I'm just when you enter and okay. _She said. I immediately got worried. I wrote a note to Charlie, in case he woke up and shot out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm on my way right now," I said, hanging up the phone. I heard a faint okay from Rose. I jumped in the Camaro and started the car. I buckled my seatbelt after closing the door and then shot out of the driveway. I saw Charlie run out, so I rolled down the window and yelled "Kitchen counter" and then rolled them back up. I saw him go back inside and my phone rang. I answered it.

_Bella, why didn't you wake me up? This is very suspicious. I should've come with you. _Dad said. I had told him Rose called me and asked me to come get her so I did.

"I don't what's going on, I'm sorry, Dad, I was in a rush," I said.

_If it's something serious, I'm heading to the station right now to get set up for her. If it isn't something serious, call me and I'll come back home._

"Alright, Dad, I will," I said. "I'm pulling up to where she told me she was, I'll talk to you soon," I said.

_Bye, Bells._

I got out of the car and walked towards the woods. "Rose," I called. There was no answer so I walked in. "Rosalie," I called again, walking deeper into the woods.

"Bella, is that you?" a faint voice said behind me. I stopped and turned around. I saw a sight I never wanted to see. Rose was curled in a ball against a tree with her dress ripped up beside her. I walked up to her.

"Can you walk?" I asked. She nodded. I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulder. I walked her to my car and helped her in. I dialed Dad's number.

_Not serious?_

"Get clothes ready for Rose, we're leaving now," I said, getting in the car. Rose looked at me but shrugged.

_Was she raped?_

"I think so," I said. "Is it possible for the rape test to prove that when she isn't a virgin?" I asked.

_No. Only evidence we'll have is her story and any witnesses that saw whoever it was take her in the woods._

"Damn it," I said, banging my hand on the steering wheel. "Rose, did anyone see him take you into the woods?" I asked. She held up one finger. "Who was it?" I asked.

"Kaleb Kropper," she whispered. I smiled. That guy couldn't stand Royce but had a crush on Rose.

"Perfect," I said. "Dad, one guy saw them go into the woods," I said.

_Was it one of his friends?_

"No, the guy can't stand him," I said.

_Good._

"We're here now. Do you have the clothes?" I asked.

_Yeah. There on the bench right inside the door. Y'all come on in. I'm in a spot where I can't see Rose and she can't see me._

"Alright," I said. I faced Rose. She was looking at me scared. "Rose, it'll be okay," I said. She nodded. "Do this for Emmett," I said. She looked at me with wide eyes. "If he found out, and found out you didn't go to Charlie, he would be furious," I said. She nodded. We got out of the car and I covered her body so anybody going past wouldn't be seeing Rose. I got the clothes and handed them to her. She smiled and put them on. We walked into the dark room. "Charlie, she is dressed," I yelled. He came out of his hiding spot and I then felt something hard hit the back of my head. I heard gun shots, screaming, and yelling before I blacked out.

* * *

**Wow, weren't expecting that, were you? Rose was raped. Her story will come in next chapter. :) Well, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	19. 18- Hospital Stay

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Rose**

**So, Rose's story isn't explained in this chapter, but something y'all will NEVER expect comes up in this chapter. It happens at the beginning, actually. Well, here is Chapter 18.**

* * *

**18. You Ruined Me by JC Chasez**

* * *

Life has definitely been better. I wish Emmett and Alice were here with me. They would help me get over this while Edward would be with Bella. Royce left, but stayed to make sure no one took me to the police station. Bella did exactly that, so he followed her. I was currently sitting in the doctor's office. The doctor came in. "Rosalie," the doctor said. She didn't look happy. "Did you know you were two months pregnant?" she asked. I felt my eyes go wide. No, this couldn't happen to me. I couldn't be pregnant. Emmett and I always used protection. Well, it could've broken. Damn it! I was on the pill too. Wait, two months ago. Shit! The one morning I forgot to take it.

"No, I didn't know," I said. She smiled.

"Well, you are," she said.

"Can I do an ultrasound?" I asked. She nodded and prepared one. She showed me a baby that looked like the size of a teardrop. It looked so cute. I smiled. "Do not schedule an abortion," I said. She nodded.

"No abortion?" she asked.

"No abortion," I confirmed. She smiled. I was keeping the only piece of Emmett I have left. I pulled out my phone and went to the contact. I hope he didn't change his number. I called it and waited for two rings until he picked up. "Emmett?" I asked.

_Yes. Is this Rosalie?_

"Yes, Emmett, it's me," I said.

_Rosalie, I told you that we can't date anymore._

"That isn't why I'm calling you," I said. I was pissed off.

_Then, why are you calling me?_

"To tell you that I'm fucking pregnant with your damn baby," I said.

_You're pregnant?_

"Two months," I said.

_I'm coming back. I'm eighteen._

"I don't want you back," I lied, hanging up the phone. I started crying. I didn't want him to come back just to tell his family that Bella got discovered so we're moving to Los Angeles in two months after Charlie and Sue's wedding. Bella and Jasper would be heartbroken when they showed up on our doorstep. My parents love Forks so told us to go with them, but they were staying. They told us to call and visit them anytime we could. Bella is in critical condition, but nothing bad will happen to her. They stitched her head up to stop the bleeding. We're just waiting for her to wake up. I got up after the doctor cleaned off the cold gel. I walked down to Bella's room. I saw Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, and a guy I thought we would never see again. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I said through clenched teeth.

"To get her back," he said, innocently.

"Aww, did your little slut bag break up with you?" I asked.

"You don't know a damn thing about our relationship," he said.

"Bella told me everything, psycho," I sneered.

"Bull shit," he said.

"I know more then you actually," I said. He cocked his head to the side.

"All you know is how happy Bella was with me," he said. I laughed at that. He did not make Bella happy.

"Oh, I know about how you got Bella drunk to have sex with her and then she got pregnant with your baby," I said. I instantly regretted saying that. She didn't tell him that.

"She isn't pregnant," he said.

"No, she isn't pregnant," I said. He cocked his head to the side. "She _was_ pregnant," I said. His eyes got wide.

"She aborted the baby!" he yelled. I smiled.

"Did I say that?" I asked.

"It's implied!" he screamed.

"Maybe she did, maybe she didn't," I said. He glared at me.

"Do I have a kid out there?" he yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"No," I said. Bella started tossing and turning. I knew she was about to wake up.

"She aborted our baby," he screamed.

"Yes," I screamed back. Bella started turning her head, looking around the room. Her eyes then locked on Connor. Anger was clear on her face.

"Get the fucking hell out of my room, Connor," she yelled. I laughed. Connor turned around and stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I don't want to get out of your room, Isabella," he said, calmly. She tried to stand up and I knew exactly why. I punched him in the jaw and heard a crunch sound. Bella looked at me and smiled. He laid there on the floor, passed out.

"Thanks, Rose," she said. I smiled.

"You're welcome, Bella," I said. I was thankful she didn't lose her memory.

"So, where is Edward?" she asked, looking around. We all froze and looked at each other. I had spoken too soon. We couldn't tell her. I then remembered her song book. I took it and handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled at 'Begin Again'. She continued flipping and looked at me. I nodded. She started crying. She remembered he left. I hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"At least you aren't pregnant with your ex-boyfriend's baby," I mumbled under my breath. She must have heard and looked up at me.

"You're pregnant with Emmett's baby?" she asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry, Rose," she said. I waved it off.

"Not a big deal," I said. Bella got wide-eyed and looked around.

"Getting discovered wasn't a dream, was it?" she asked. We all laughed.

"No, Bella, you really got a recording contract and Jasper and I are moving to LA with you," I said, winking at her. She squealed.

"I couldn't do it without you guys," she said. I smiled. Jasper and Bella were a little closer then Bella and I, but they never had feelings for each other. Their hearts were stuck on two other people who took their hearts and ripped them to shreds.

"So, earlier you said you had to ask me something, what is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"What if I told you that I've already found you a job in Los Angeles?" she asked. Was it a dancing job? She couldn't be serious!

"What is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"I know you were hoping for a dancing job, but until that happens, how about you become my agent?" she asked. I felt my mouth drop open.

"I would love to become your agent until I get discovered, if I can after I have this baby," I said, placing my hand on my stomach. She smiled. We would get through our break-ups. We would get over them, hopefully.

* * *

**Weren't expecting Rose being pregnant, did you? Well, I had it planning this entire time. I had Connor coming back earlier planned, but it felt like a good chapter to bring him in. So, this isn't the end of him. Rose just knocked him out. :) So, did you hate it? Love it? Tell me what you thought in a review, please?**

**-Ski**


	20. 19- Cheating Again?

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I updated! Now, since tomorrow is Mother's Day, there will be no update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Next chapter, will be the move from Forks to LA. Excited? I know I am! Okay, there is no cliff hanger because I honestly don't know when the next update will be. I'm having really bad friend problems. I hope you all aren't mad at me. Love you all! **

* * *

**19. Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift**

* * *

**(ALL PICTURES OF OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!) **Today was Charlie's big day. Who would've thought that Charlie would've made this possible? I was in my pink dress with a beaded design in between my breasts. When Connor came back, I was furious. It was like my past had slapped me in the face. I almost started crying when I saw him. I missed my baby occasionally and when I looked at him that is all I saw. I felt dirty. I felt like I was a murder. I killed an unborn baby that couldn't defend itself. I looked at Charlie. He was so handsome in his black suit. Charlie loved Jasper so much he made him a groomsman. Sue loved Rose so much she made her a bridesmaid beside me. Leah, Sue's daughter, was Sue's maid-of-honor. Sue's son, Seth, was walking Sue down the aisle since her father died when she was in her first marriage. I looked at Dad and smiled. "You look great, Dad," I said, sadly. Dad looked at me.

"You look beautiful, honey," he said, hugging me. I smiled. Mom had flown in to watch Charlie marry again. I sniffled. "Bella, if you're sad with him, why date him?" he asked.

"No one will make me as happy as Edward did, Daddy. He is the closest thing I've got to being happy," I said. He looked at me.

"You can say his name," he said. I nodded.

"I'm moving on," I said. He shook his head.

"You're not moving on. You're building up walls," he said. Dad had wise words sometimes. I smiled at him.

"So, when Sue and you get back you're flying to LA to meet me, right?" I asked, laughing.

"Of course, Sue and her kids loved the idea of moving to California," he said. I laughed. "They all said they needed somewhere new. Forks just has way too many memories," he said. I smiled.

"Well, the wedding is about to start, so go get ready to meet your bride-to-be," I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead then walked out of the room. I slipped on my black heels that every maid-of-honor or bridesmaid was wearing before stumbling out of the room. I walked to my spot behind Rose and smiled at her. She had Jasper's arm and winked at me. I gave her a confused look. She waved her hand in the air. I shook my head. They started walking down the aisle. Jacob came and hooked my arm. This is why Rose winked at me! I loved Jacob, but nothing more than brotherhood. Leah told me once how she liked him and I could never do that to my step-sister. Jacob and I started walking down the aisle. I smiled at both sides of the family. I gave a little wave at Mom who just glared at me. I sighed. Mom and everyone else was pissed that Connor and I were dating again. I don't know why I said yes. I just did. I passed Connor **(PICTURE OF HIS TUX IS ON MY PROFILE AS WELL)**, who winked at me. I smiled at him. I straightened my hair for the wedding. Connor did always think I looked better with my hair straightened; well, more suitable to be on his arm. Jacob leaned in to kiss my cheek, but instead whispered something in my ear.

"Dump him cold," he whispered. I pursed my lips. I know exactly why I said yes now. My brain wanted revenge for doing everything to me. No one, except Jacob, could know that. I smiled mischievously and nodded. He smiled and shook his head. Leah saw and glared at me from the beginning of the aisle. I shook my head. She smiled and continued rolling Billy down the aisle. She arrived and then handed Billy to Jacob. He winked at her and she blushed and walked to her spot. I giggled, causing an elbow in the stomach from Leah. Mom noticed and pursed her lips. I could tell she was keeping herself from laughing. The traditional march started playing and Sue came into view. She was beautiful. Her dress had see-through sleeves and had a diamond row under her breast area. It was floor-length. Leah gasped. I smiled.

"She didn't wear the dress she bought," Leah whispered. I looked at Sue.

"Which dress did she wear then?" I whispered back. She looked at me with pain filled eyes. I knew immediately then what dress it was. She wore her old wedding dress. The one she married her first husband in. She had on plain white shoes that had a little heel on them. She walked down the aisle and met Charlie. Seth, since he walked her down the aisle, handed Charlie Sue's hand. In that moment, I saw Charlie's face. He was truly happy. I smiled and secretly wished I would be that happy one day. Maybe fate wants Edward and me to be together. If it does, then we'll meet and I'll accept him back with open arms. I was snapped out of my attention right at the 'I dos'. I smiled as Charlie kissed Sue. After about a minute, there were a few throat clearings and coughs. Leah kicked Sue's calf. She pulled away, blushing. Leah, Rose, and I all laughed. I looked at Connor and he winked at me. I smiled. I had to start planning my revenge. I had to dump him before we moved to Los Angeles. Jacob is going to help me and then I'll be a free woman. I'll never date again. I looked at Jacob and smiled. He winked at me. They both ran down the aisle and we followed behind them. The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception. We ate, laughed, and danced. Connor wouldn't dance with me at all, so I decided on my revenge. Leah just might not like it. I would have to tell her. "Jacob, may I have this dance?" I asked. He squinted his eyes and I nodded. He smiled.

"I would love to dance with you, Isabella," he said. I laughed. He led us to the dance floor and a slow song came on, perfect. "So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Okay, Leah and you might not like this plan, but it'll make him so mad," I said. He looked at me, confused. "You and I are going to flirt, hug a little too long, and stuff. Pretty much, act like we like each other and are secretly dating. We aren't, of course, but he won't know that," I said. He looked at me.

"Damn," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Who would've thought you could be evil?" he asked. I laughed.

"He hurt me, Jake," I said, using the nickname from when we first met. He smiled. The song ended, but we decided to make the plan start right now, so we stayed for one more song. We walked back and Leah was glaring at me while Connor was glaring at Jacob. We looked at each other and pursed our lips to keep from laughing. "Thank you for the dance, Jake," I said, sweetly. Connor wrapped his arm around the back of my chair and kissed my cheek. I shivered in disgust.

"You cold, baby?" Connor asked. I had to cover the shiver up with that so I nodded. He put his jacket around my shoulders. I knew he was just trying to be a gentleman so I would lay him. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said. I wouldn't call him babe, ever. He had talked to me about it, but I just lied and said that I just haven't called him it. Leah smiled at all of us, except me and then walked to the mike.

"Well, now that everything has been done, from the garter shoot to the first dance, I think it's time to allow the bride and groom one last dance before they leave, especially now that the bride and groom have something easier to move in," she said. We all laughed. Charlie now wore a white button down shirt with black jeans. Sue was in a plain white dress that had spaghetti straps and went down to her ankles. She had on white flats. They started dancing while some people, including me, ran to where the rice bags were. We grabbed them and started placing them on every table. We had just placed the last bag of rice when the song ended. We all high-fived each other at the timing and then went to grab Sue and Charlie while Leah went to the mike to announce they are leaving. Everyone grabbed the bags and walked outside. They lined up while we were in the front of all of them. We counted backwards from 3 and they ran out. I threw it right at Charlie and then when the trail of people ended, they stopped running. I walked down the line, which wasn't so much of a line anymore, and met Charlie.

"We'll be moving everything down there in these next two weeks, and then when you both get back, you won't be coming back to Forks," I said, hugging him. He laughed.

"Excited about the move, Bells?" he asked.

"It'll be easier to record my songs, which are all currently in the top five most popular songs around the world," I said, smiling. He laughed.

"Alright, alright, you've already rubbed it in my face that you became really popular on your first year," he said. I laughed.

"Have fun, Dad," I said, kissing his cheek. He laughed.

"Oh. That will be no problem," he said, winking at me. I shivered.

"Gross, Dad, gross," I said. He laughed. He and Sue got in the car and drove off. I smiled and turned around to see my _awesome_ boyfriend, kissing Leah. She had her hands on his shoulders looking like she was trying to push him back. I walked over to them. Connor pulled away and looked at me, wide eyed. "So, you're gonna cheat already thinking your gonna get laid by my step-sister?" I screeched. He looked at me. Jacob came up behind me and realized what was going on.

"Bella, she came on to me, I swear," he said. I looked at Leah. Her eyes got wide and she shook her head. Her eyes looked like she was silently pleading me to believe her. I smiled and did something I have always wanted to do. I turned and slapped Connor straight across the face. Jasper, Rose, and Seth saw and came over.

"Hell yeah, Bella," Jasper cheered. We all laughed, except Connor.

"Oh, Connor," I said, innocently. I saw we were near left over champagne classes form the toast and grabbed one secretly. I walked over to where he had walked away a little bit. I walked up to him and pulled the glass out. I dumped it on his head. Rose, Jasper, Jacob, Leah, and Seth's laughter grew. Mom saw me dump the champagne class on his head and came over. She smiled and hugged me.

"Good job, sweetie," she whispered. We pulled away and laughed. Connor got up and stormed off. We all laughed harder. This was the best wedding ever!

* * *

**Happy with me? Pissed at me? So, I was gonna make their plan last longer, but I swear my fingers have a mind of their own sometimes. So, yeah. Well, review, please?**

**-Ski**


	21. 20- Notes and The Move

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**HEY! Don't kill me, please? I've been really busy and it will continue! I've got the band banquet tomorrow, studying for exams Friday, cousin's high school graduation then three hours later another cousin's wedding Saturday, and then Sunday studying for exams, again! I promise though that after exams I have a month off and then band camp starts and I will update as much as I can! I love you guys!**

* * *

**20. I Still Miss You by Keith Anderson**

* * *

I just couldn't believe we were actually doing this. It felt like it was all a dream. I looked around and didn't see my bedroom. I saw an empty room. The boxes and furniture were in the moving truck. I remembered one thing I forgot to pack. I went to the loose wood in my closet floor. I lifted it up and smiled when I saw it. I grabbed the book. I felt something under it. I put the book down and a note fell out of it. I hadn't opened this book since Edward left. I wrote 'Red' and 'My Immortal' in a different book. "Bella, come on, were gonna miss our flight," Rose said, coming in. I picked up the note and looked at who it was from. I almost cried when I read the name. I started reading the note.

_Dear my Bella,_

_Hello. I know you hate me right now because I left you. I didn't want to move. If I could've spent my whole life there with you, but didn't get discovered I would've still be the happiest man alive. I still want my future to be with you. I still want you to be wife. I still want you to mother my children. My dad wants nothing other than getting Alice discovered as a dancer and me as a singer. I hope that one day, you'll get discovered also and move to Los Angeles. I'm sorry I had to do this to you. I would take it back all in a heartbeat. I love you, Isabella. I hope that one day, we'll meet again, and maybe we can start all over again. You have my heart, Bella, and I don't want it back. You'll always have my heart. I'm sorry I had to crush yours._

_With all of the love that has ever existed,_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_P.S. Please tell Rosalie to check under where she keeps her most prized possession. Also, please tell Jasper to check where he keeps gifts from Alice._

_P.S.S. Take good care of my heart. _

I realized I had been crying. I chocked Rose's name out and she ran to me. I wiped the tears and looked at her. "Go home, Rose, and look where you keep your most prized possession. You need to take Jasper with you and make him look where he kept all of his gifts from Alice," I said. She nodded and ran out the door. I followed after her. "Oh and Rose," I said. Jasper and her stopped and looked at me. "Both of you do not open the piece of paper until you get back here," I said. They nodded and got in Rose's car. About fifteen minutes later, the front door opened. Rose and Jasper came in with a piece of paper in their hand. They looked pained and shocked. I sat down on the floor and grabbed the notes. I opened Jasper's not first. I started reading out loud.

_Dear Jasper,_

_Hello. So, I told you why I had to move and that I hoped we could go back one day. I really hope with all of my heart that we will get back together one day. I had my whole life planned with you. We had June 17 as our wedding date. We were going to have 2 kids. We were going to live together until death took us both. We both loved each other with all of our hearts. I still love you with all of my heart, Jasper. I hope you actually read this note. Jasper, you have my heart. Please take care of it. I love you so much. I hope you go with Bella when she gets discovered. I hope we can live in Los Angeles for the rest of our lives. Goodbye, Jasper. Jasper, you and I have been together since seventh grade! The only memories I can remember are the ones with you. You've been there for a long time and I'm so sorry I had to leave. My damn parents are bitches who think that Edward and I getting discovered will be the best thing for us. They don't know that you are the best thing for me and Bella is the best thing for Edward. I love you, Jasper. Goodbye, for now._

_With all of the love that can be felt,_

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

_P.S. Rosalie and Bella have one of these where they keep their most prized possessions._

I looked over to see Jasper crying. Everyone was in pain and was hurting because of Alice, Edward, and Emmett's parents. Rose is pregnant with Emmett's baby! Rose handed me her note and I took a deep breath. I started to read aloud.

_Dear Rosalie, _

_Hello. So, I never told you really why we broke up. All you know was me telling you that we HAD to break up. Well, here is my reasoning. My family is moving to Los Angeles. You probably already know that from Bella and/or Jasper. Rosie, I love you. Please know that I do and always will. I know I don't say words of affection a lot. I know by doing this I screwed up really bad. Please, don't hate me. My dumbass parents are the cause of all of this. I love you, Rosalie Lillian Hale. I love you too much for my own good. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. When we first met, I had a crush on you. On our first date, I fell irrevocably and unconditionally in love with you. I still do. All of the sex we've had was the greatest feeling a guy could have. You asked me one day if all I wanted from you was sex. I told you no. What I didn't say was that you mean so much more to me than just to have sex with you. You've seen some sides no one, not even my own family has seen of me. Goodbye, my lover, soul-mate, and the greatest thing that has happened in my whole life. You're also the greatest thing that will happen in my future. I love you._

_The person's heart you still hold,_

_Emmett Cullen_

_P.S. Tell Bella to check where she keeps her most prized possessions._

_P.S.S. Tell Jasper to check his gun case._

Rose has started crying the minute I said Rosie. Our whole world had been crushed by them dumping us, but what we didn't realize was that their worlds were crushed also. If it wasn't for their dumbass parents and hopes of having a famous son and daughter then we would all be happy and still dating Emmett, Alice, or Edward. Our whole life would be perfect. If they didn't though, would we have gotten closer? No one would ever know the answer to that question.

* * *

**Sad chapter, I know. Okay, so someone told me to bring in more of Edward. I can't let them meet up so quickly though. I feel it is just too soon! Well, there was Chapter 20. How did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Still mad at me for taking so long to update? Review and let me know. ;)  
**

**-Ski**


	22. 21- Drama Will Never Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward :D**

**Life has been hectic. The wedding I went to was absolutely gorgeous. The bride was gorgeous! She walked down to a guy playing 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Awesome right? I have easy exams tomorrow and Thursday. :D I will update again tomorrow! I love you all bunches! Alright, look, I update as much as I can. I have a life besides writing. I don't just sit here and write all day long. Sorry. I'll update when I have the chance. Telling me to update faster is something I can't do. If y'all want me to update faster then y'all will have to get prepared for fifty worded chapters. I'm a high school student! I have school! I play in the band! I have friends that I hang out with! I can't update every day of my life. If this offends you, I'm sorry. I've got tomorrow where I get out at 2:20 and then Thursday where I get out at 12:00 left of school for this year. Please, just be a little patient with me. I'll update tomorrow because Thursday I've got a band exam where I'm checking out afterwards, meaning 9:30. I don't have to study for band exam. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 21- Drama Will Never Fade Away**

* * *

**21. Understanding by Evanescence**

* * *

"Edward, someone from Westlake Recording Studios is here to see you," Dad screamed. I dropped the pencil and ran downstairs.

"Hello, Mr. Masen, I'm Mr. Brown's assistant, Mrs. Gable. I was sent here to tell you when he wants you to record your two songs and any other song you may have written during this time period," she said. I smiled.

"I was actually upstairs working on one when you showed up," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"You need to come to the recording studio tomorrow at 7 A.M. sharp, and don't be late," she said. I nodded. "Well, I've got to go back to the studio, I will talk to you at 7," she said, nodding. I nodded back politely. She turned around and then turned back around to face me. "Oh, and Mr. Masen," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," I said.

"Call me Mrs. Gable, and Mr. Brown will absolutely love you tomorrow," she said. I smiled and nodded. She left and I glared at Mom and Dad. I turned around and stormed up the staircase. They might've forced me to sing which lead to me getting discovered, but like I said to Bella in that note I gave her the night before I left. I would rather not get discovered and live with her then not live with her and get discovered. Looks I'm being forced to by fate though. My whole life is going exactly how I didn't want it to go. I have to throw away the people, or person, I love to become famous. I had gotten seen by Mr. Brown on July 2, 2012. He had to talk to some other people before I could get a recording spot though. It is now September 10, 2012. The world is supposedly going to end on December 21, 2012, but I don't think it will. I finished the song I was working on and looked at it. It was the only upbeat song I had written in forever. I was surprised since it was three days before her birthday. I wonder what will get her off of my mind. I wrote this song coming up with possibilities of how to get her out of my head. Maybe without her, I was becoming rebellious. I looked at the page and smiled. I wrote on top of the page '2012'. It was perfect. I put the pencil down and plopped on my bed. I turned the T.V. on and the news was on.

_PBS worker, Fred Willard, was just seen being arrested for public masturbation. Reporters are telling us that it technically wasn't public because he was in an adult movie theater. He was immediately fired from PBS, but will not face jail time. This was Jenna Dawson, back to you Garrett._

I muted it and shook my head. I can't believe these celebrities. I won't like the publicity, I mean, who would? I won't do stupid things, like masturbate in public, when I know I have people following me! I changed the channel and stuck it on ABC Family. There was a good movie on so I watched that. When the movie was over, I looked over and saw that it was 10:00. I got up and changed into some pajama pants, but just took my shirt off. I set my alarm for 5:30 and then got in bed. "Lights off," I said, making the lights turn out. I rolled on my side and fell asleep, dreaming of Bella, like I always do.

_~CBY~_

I woke up with a start at 5:20. I decided to go ahead and get up. I grabbed clothes and headed for my personal bathroom. I took a long shower, which took forty-five minutes, and then got out. I dried off and put my clothes on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had jeans on, a white t-shirt that kinda clung to my muscles, and black converse. **[Picture on my profile]** I went downstairs to see Mom and Alice, dressed in a casual yellow dress with a black belt around the waist in the kitchen. **[Picture on my profile]** "Mom, I don't see why you two are forcing us to become discovered," Alice said. They hadn't noticed I was in hearing range.

"Alice, your father and I want what is best for you," she said.

"Then why the hell did you move us here?" Alice screeched.

"Watch your language and voice, young lady," Mom scolded. Alice rolled her eyes. "Now, Jasper, Bella, and Rosalie weren't the best things for all three of you," she continued. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Oh hell yes they were," Alice and I screamed at the same time. Mom's eyes grew wide. She had just realized I was there when she said that.

"No they weren't. You three didn't realize how much they changed all of you," she said.

"That's complete bull shit, _Esme. _We know each other like the back of our hand and would tell one another if they changed us in a bad way. They changed all of us in a good way. You might have adopted me after my birth mother was killed in a car accident along with my father, but you will never be my mother," I said, grabbing a pack of Pop-Tarts and storming out of the house. I got in the car and realized it was 6:30. That fight had taken 25 minutes total. I started pulling out of the driveway as soon as Alice stormed out of the house, running to her car with tears on her face. I stopped and looked at her. "Wanna come with me to the recording studio?" I asked. She nodded and ran to my car. I drove out of the driveway. I was mad at Esme that was for sure. She thought Bella wasn't the best thing for me, that she had changed me so much and not in a good way. Bella was kind, beautiful, funny, and caring. She didn't care what others thought of her. She just wanted to have a fun life and get discovered. Have kids one day. Her top dream had been snatched away from her, to wait until marriage. She wanted that first night to be the most special night in her entire life. She can't even remember that special night thanks to her ex-boyfriend. I hadn't realized that we were pulling into the recording studio, until now. Alice stopped crying and fixed her make-up. We got out and walked inside. Here is the beginning of a miserable future where everything is going completely backwards then how I wanted it to.

* * *

**Edward has frayed from Bella but not really. I used "2012" like this because Edward is so depressed and its talking about popping pills, drinking. Edward is so depressed he is trying to find a way to get his mind off Bella. A bunch of foreshadowing in this chapter. Thats why it is so important! Pictures will be posted!**

**-Ski**


	23. 22- Security

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Don't kill me, please? I've been working on this for forever! I really shouldn't have been. I'm so so sorry. Whoever is still reading, thank you. I love you all. No more chapter songs just because they are discovered now so you would just have to change songs. How many people actually played it anyways?**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Iraheta**

**Scars by Allison Iraheta**

**Come Back... Be Here by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Jenks," I said, walking in. He smiled.

"Hey, Bella, we better start recording, got any more hits?" he asked. I smiled mischievously and nodded. He laughed. "How many?" he asked.

"Three," I said. His mouth dropped open.

"How did you write three songs in a week?" he asked.

"Bad break up," I said. He shook his head and went to the electric board. I grabbed my headphones and walked into the soundproof booth. I heard the music playing and smiled.

_Oh yeah_

_Monday, Tuesday we were cool_

_Wednesday I found out 'bout you_

_Caught my heart by telling lies_

_You weren't what you advertized_

_But silly me to believe I was unique_

_When I'm there you put on a show_

_Oh you gotta go_

_The what's true, about you_

_Who are you, when I'm gone_

_Wanted to, be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Cause you got me to forget me_

_Oh, oh, oh you know that's true_

_Yeah you got me, to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_No, no I ain't gonna cry_

_Go and be with her tonight_

_I really don't care what you do_

_Cause Friday I'll be over you_

_And silly me to believe, I was unique_

_When I'm there, you put on a show_

_Oh, oh, oh, you gotta go_

_The what's true, about you_

_Who are you, when I'm gone_

_Wanted to be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Can't you get me, to forget me_

_Oh, oh, oh you know that's true_

_Yeah you got me, to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_(Oh yeah)_

_(Oh yeah)_

_Silly me to believe_

_When I'm there, you put on a show_

_Oh, oh, oh you know that's true!_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Can't you get me, to forget me (wha' ho)_

_Yeah you get me to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

_The what's true about you (about you)_

_Who are you, when I'm gone_

_Wanted to, be with you_

_Don't know what I was on_

_Can't you get me to forget me (can't you get me)_

_To forget me (to forget me)_

_Oh, oh, oh you know that's true_

_Yeah you get me, to forget me_

_So Friday I'll be over you_

I smiled at Mr. Jenks, whose mouth had fallen open. I had sung country and alternative. This was only my second time in the recording studio. I smiled at him. Mr. Jenks waved me to come here so I pulled the headphones off and walked out of the booth. "What is it, Mr. Jenks?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Call me J," he said. Everyone in the studio turned with a shocked expression. "You, my girl, are my new top project," he said. I smiled. "What is that song going to be called?" he asked. I smiled.

"I already named it," I said.

"What did you name it?" he asked.

"Friday I'll Be over You," I said. He smiled.

"What is the next one going to be called?" he asked. I turned around and looked sadly over my shoulder.

"Scars," I said. I walked into the booth and pulled my headphones on. I took a deep breath and nodded at J. This was deeper then the last one. This is how I felt way before Edward. I wrote this song a while before Edward. After the first time Connor and I broke up. I had told myself that I would never publish this song. I felt I needed to publish it though. People needed to have a song to listen to when they are going through the exact same thing I went to.

_Did I say something stupid?_

_There goes one more mistake_

_Do I bore you with my problems?_

_Is that why you turn away?_

_Do you know how hard I tried to become what you want me to be?_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got flaws_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars_

_You say don't act like a child_

_But what if it's a father I need?_

_It's not like you don't know what you got yourself into_

_Don't tell me I'm the one whose naïve_

_Do you know how hard I've tried to become what you want me to be?_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got flaws_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars_

_Come on, just let it go_

_These are the things you can't control_

_Your expectations, your explanations_

_Don't make sense to me_

_You and your alternatives_

_Don't send me to your therapists_

_Deep down, I know what you mean_

_And I'm not sure that's what I wanna be_

_No_

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got flaws_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars_

_Oh no, no, no_

_Did I say something stupid_

_There goes one more mistake_

Mr. Jenks smiled at me. "Bella, that was great, what is this next one gonna be called?" he asked. I smiled. So, this song I wrote the minute Edward left. I wanted him to come back to me so much. I wanted him to hold me in his strong arms, kiss me on the lips, and tell me he loved me and that everything would be okay. Sadly, that didn't happen. So, this song is the song I wrote.

"Come Back... Be Here," I said. He titled his head. I smiled sadly. He smiled back.

_You said it in a simple way_

_4 AM, the second day_

_How strange that I don't know you at all_

_Stumbled through the long goodbye_

_One last kiss, then catch your flight_

_Right when I was just about to fall_

_I told myself don't get attached_

_But in my mind I play it back_

_Spinning faster than the plane that took you_

_And this is when the feeling sinks in_

_I don't wanna miss you like this_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_I guess you're in New York today_

_I don't wanna need you this way_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_The delicate beginning rush_

_The feeling you can know so much_

_Without knowing anything at all_

_And now I can put this down_

_If I had known what I'd known now_

_I never would have played so nonchalance_

_Taxi cabs and busy streets_

_That never bring you back to me_

_I can't help but wish you took me with you_

_And this is when the feeling sinks in _

_I don't wanna miss you like this_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_I guess you're in London today_

_I don't wanna need you this way_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_This is falling in love in the cruelest way_

_This is falling for you and your worlds away_

_New York, be here_

_But you're in London and I break down_

'_Cause it's not fair that you're not around_

_This is when the feeling sinks in_

_I don't wanna miss you like this_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_I guess you're in New York today_

_And I don't wanna need you this way_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_I don't wanna miss you like this_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

_Come back, be here, come back, be here_

I smiled at Mr. Jenks. His mouth had fallen open. I wiped my face when I realized I had let one tear shed. If I was going to cry every time I sang that song what would happen? I walked out of the booth. I kissed Mr. Jenks cheek and then started walking out. "Uhmm, Bella," Mr. Jenks said, making me stop in the doorway and turn around.

"Yes, Mr. Jenks," I said. He smiled.

"The minute I release these songs are the minute the press will be all over Bella Dwyer," he said. "Bella, have your agent hire security," he said, seriously. I nodded. I got in my car and dialed Rose's number.

"Rose, Mr. Jenks has your first official assignment as agent," I said.

_What is it, Bella? _She asked. I smiled.

"Get me a non-related to me at all security guard," I said. I pulled my phone away from my ear when I heard a high-pitched squeal.

_Rose, what's wrong? Is everything okay with Bella? _I heard Jasper in the background. I laughed.

"Tell Jazz I'm fine and to prepare the house for the press. I'll talk to y'all in a bit," I said, hanging up. I got in my car and drove home. My private life was gone but so was the life of Isabella Marie Swan. I was starting new with Bella Dwyer and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

**Yes, she is under code name. Next chapter will definitely make you super happy. :D I love you all. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know! The quicker I will get the next chapter done if y'all review. Y'all will want to review, trust me. ;)**

**-Ski**


	24. 23- Poop-Faced

**Author's Note:**

**The chapter everyone has been waiting for is finally here! I hope you enjoy! Well, all described outfits will be on my profile. I love you all and this chapter is super long since the last chapter was 75% lyrics.**

**Songs used in chapter:**

**Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye**

**Blah, Blah, Blah by Ke$ha**

**Don't Wanna Go Home by Jason Derulo**

* * *

_8 years later (Edward is dating Tanya and Bella is dating a guy)_

_Bella POV_

"Hello, my name is Bella Dwyer, I'm here to sing a duet with someone," I said.

"Ah, yes, well, he isn't here yet, so just get your headphones and go into the recording booth on the right," he said, pointing to the soundproof booth. I grabbed my custom made headphones and walked in. I turned around and did what I always did when I'm waiting for someone for a duet. I sat against the wall and waited for the music to start in my headphones.

_Edward POV_

"Tanya, I have to go do a duet with Bella Dwyer, I can't come have morning sex with you," I said into the phone. I was getting so aggravated with her. She was only a sex-toy. I had done everything to get my mind off of Bella. I had gotten drunk, started drugs again, and had sex every night. Life was great at the moment.

_But, Edward, baby, can't you be late?_ Tanya begged. I rolled my eyes. This girl was pathetic.

"Tanya, I already am late, I'm pulling up now, I will see you at lunch," I said, hanging up the phone. I walked in.

"You're late, Edward," Mr. Brown said. I rolled my eyes.

"Overslept," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Booth on the left," he said. I smiled and grabbed my headphones. I went into the booth. The music started. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth. (A/N: _**Bold Italics**_= Bella _Italics_= Edward)

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop you love_

_Have you friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**_

_**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**_

_**And I don't wanna live that way**_

_**Reading into every word you say**_

_**You said that you could let it go**_

_**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody I used to know_

_Somebody, I used to know_

_(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody, I used to know_

_(Somebody) Now you're somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_

I took off my headphones and walked out of the booth. The girl walked out and I felt my breath get caught in my throat and her mouth fell open. "Bella?" I asked. She looked at Mr. Brown and then ran out the door, crying. I stood there for a minute and then ran out the door after her. I wasn't letting her go again. I walked outside and looked around. I saw her get in her car and shoot out of the parking lot. She was still crying. She had looked even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. Why did my parents have to move me away from her?

_Bella POV _**(sorry for changing so much it is going to start when they walk out of the booth)**

I took off my headphones and walked out. The guy was a little ahead of me and I felt my mouth hitch and my mouth fall open. There, in front of my eyes, was Edward Cullen. My ex-boyfriend and the guy I still love was right in front of my eyes. "Bella?" he asked. I did the only thing plausible. I ran out of the room, holding back tears the best I could. I just kept running to my car, knowing he would probably follow. I jumped in my car and let all of my tears fall. I saw him, turned the car on, and shot out the parking lot. I drove to Rose's house and stormed in.

"What the heck, Rose?" I asked. She looked at me.

"What are you talking about, Bella?" she asked.

"Cut the crap, you knew it was him," I said. She looked at me.

"Okay, so I knew it was him, but I did it for your career," she said.

"How did it help my career?" I asked.

"The song will help make you more famous," she said. I sighed.

"If I do one more duet with him, you're dead," I said. She nodded. I walked out the door and drove home. I pulled out my notebook and wrote what was in my head. In the middle of writing, my phone started ringing. I looked at the Caller ID and smiled. "Hey, baby," I said.

_Hey, babygirl. Are you doing anything right now? _Josh asked. I looked down.

"I'm about to head Rose's house to hang out," I lied. After I wrote this song, I was going to Jasper's house. We did this every night.

_Are we still going clubbing tonight? _He asked. I smiled.

"Of course, we always do," I said.

_Alright, well I'll pick you up at 10, sound good? _He asked. I laughed.

"Alright, I'll be waiting," I said.

_I'll see ya then. Bye. _He said.

"Bye," I said. We hung up and I finished my song. I hopped in the shower and washed my hair and body. I got in my clubbing dress. It was really short and had spaghetti straps. It was blue and sparkly. I then slipped on my shoes. They were silver gladiator heels. I grabbed my long coat and wig. I slipped on my coat, hid my wig in my coat, and then walked outside. I was greeted with flashes of cameras.

"Bella, why were you crying after you ran out of the recording studio?" one said.

"Bella, why did Edward Masen run after you?" another one asked. I walked to my car and got in. I closed the door and pulled away. I got sped off towards Rose's house and looked to see if they were following. I saw that they were so I pulled out my phone. I pressed #2 and put the phone up to my ear. After two rings, she picked up.

"Need to lose the press on the way to my house, huh?" he asked. I breathed.

"Jazz, they'll make a big deal about it and I'm not supposed to hang out with you, remember?" I asked. He huffed.

"Yeah, because you're boyfriend is an asshole," he said. I sighed.

"Jasper, not now," I said.

"I'll meet you at Rose's house," he said. I smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best," I said.

"I know," he said. I hung up and turned on Rose's street. I pulled in her driveway. I pulled in far enough where the press couldn't see me and stopped. Thank god for Rose's house being isolated. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw them past. I pulled up to Rose's driveway and walked in.

"This is why I'm pissed off Rosalie," I said. She glared at me.

"Mommy, what does pissed off mean?" Samantha Marie, Rose's seven-year-old daughter, asked.

"Big people say it when their mad, but don't repeat it to anyone, okay?" Rose scolded. Rose was wrapped around Samantha's finger.

"Why am I not allowed to say it, Aunt Bella?" she asked.

"Older big girls are allowed to say it, but only older big girls, like your mommy and I," I said, picking her up. She smiled. A knock on the door sounded. Jasper walked in.

"You ready to go, Bella?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I set Samantha down and kissed her head. I walked out the door with Jasper. On the car ride there, I realized something. I shouldn't have to sneak around to hang out with Jasper. I should be able to hang out with my brother. I looked at him. I picked up my phone and dialed the number. It rang twice.

_Hey, baby, what's up? _He asked.

"Josh, I'm sorry, but we're over. I'm tired of you trying to control who I can and can't hang out with," I said.

_Bella, wait, you can hang out with Jasper. _He begged

"Josh, that isn't all of it," I said. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend," I said. I knew that would anger him.

_Fine. We're definitely done then._

He hung up and I deleted his number. Jasper and I talked for a while and then it came ten o'clock.

"Jazz, I'm going clubbing, I'll see you later," I said, kissing his cheek. I walked out of the house with my long coat in hand with my wig on. It was great! I walked to Jasper's 'date car' and drove off. I drove to the newest club and walked in. There were people everywhere. I smiled and walked up to the bar. "Give me your strongest," I said. He nodded and walked away. He came back later with my drink and I gulped it all down. I smiled as the burn came to my throat. "Get me another one," I said. He looked at me.

"How are you not already drunk?" he asked.

"I'm really good," I said. He shook his head and fixed me another one. This time I knew I was completely wasted. I looked up and saw a really hot guy coming towards me.

"Hey, sexy, wanna dance?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. We walked out to the dance floor right as 'Blah, Blah, Blah' by me came on. I smiled and backed up against him. I started grinding against him. He followed my movements. After a few songs went by of us grinding together, he whispered in my ear. "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked. I turned and looked at him.

"First off, we're both drunk so we don't even know each other. Second off, hell no," I said, walking off. I got some more of their strongest drinks. Another guy came up to me as soon as my favorite dance song came on, 'Don't Wanna Go Home' by Edward. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. We started grinding to the beat. It was so much fun. We danced for many songs. At that point the DJ came on and said it was 4 o'clock so they had to shut down. I was nowhere near sober and actually asked for one more shot, which I paid extra for, so I called Jasper. After four tries, he finally answered.

"Need me to come pick you up, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm shit-faced," I said. He laughed.

"God, I have no idea how you have a sane mind," he said. I laughed. "I'm on my way, which one you at?" he asked.

"The newest one," I said.

"Alright, pulling up now," he said. I hung up when I saw him. I got in. "Where is my car?" he asked. I giggled and pointed to his car. He sighed.

"We'll get it later," he said. I giggled. He brought me home and I took my wig off and walked in. I crashed on my bed. I fell asleep instantly, dreaming about a certain green-eyed boy that stole my heart years ago.

* * *

**Ahh.. The irony of the song. lol. Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**-Ski**


	25. 24- Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

**Don't kill me! I just got back from a very unexpected trip to Georgia to visit my aunt. My grandfather called me and asked if I wanted to go to Georgia with him Friday and I left Friday. I finished this chapter there so please don't kill me! To make up for it I made a super long chapter in Edward/Alice's point of view. :) I love all of you!**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Alice, I promise you that it was her," I said. She looked at me.

"Where would Bella get Dwyer from?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said. Then I remembered something. Her mom got remarried. She talked about how her mom's new last name was Dwyer. "I got it!" I screamed. Alice looked at me. "Renee's last name after she got remarried is Dwyer," I said.

"Alright, but is Rosalie and Jasper here as well?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I said, sadly. The next thing I knew I was getting slapped in the face.

"You brought your little sex toy to the studio again, didn't you?" she screamed. I flinched. Alice and I had gotten impossibly closer over the past eight years, so she knew Tanya was only a sex toy.

"No, I didn't bring slut bag," I screamed back.

"Were you high when you went there?" she asked. I backed away.

"I've been clean for a day," I said. She scoffed.

"Yeah, exactly, you've only been clean for a day. What about the time when you decided to stop doing it completely for Esme?" she screamed.

"I stopped giving a shit about them when they made my life go down the fucking toilet and then turn around say it was the best fucking thing for me," I screamed. She walked back. I hadn't seen Esme or Carlisle since the day I left the house. I saved up to buy an apartment and moved out. Now, I'm living in a penthouse, and getting wasted and high every night of my life. Tanya usually gets high and wasted with me and then we go to my house and fuck. That's how my life is. I get up, go record songs, go to my house, get changed, go pick up Tanya, go to the club, do drugs, drink alcohol, go home, have sex, and then fall asleep. I've got piles of money in my closet, so that isn't a problem.

"Edward, I'm sick of your shit," Alice said, calmly. I looked at her. "I'm tired of you going to clubs, getting high and drinking, having sex with Tanya," she said. I felt my head fall. "I just want the old Edward back," she said, grabbing my huge hand with her tiny ones.

"He is never coming back," I said. She looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the person that made that Edward ran out of the room crying when she saw me," I said. Alice's head fell. I looked at her. "Alice, I know what company she works for," I said. Her head perked up. "She works for Music Production Recording Studios," I said. She looked at me.

"She works for J. Jenks?" she asked.

"I guess," I said. I looked at her. "Alice, go meet her there tomorrow, and go get your best friend back," I said. She smiled. I kissed her cheek and then walked out the door. I walked into my apartment, since we lived in the same building, and started getting ready. I took a shower and got changed. It's time to continue my daily routine. I feel like a robot, going through the same thing everyday completely miserable.

_Alice's POV _(the next day)

My talk last night with Edward was heart-breaking. He has opened up so much. We both are dying inside. Even I stopped calling Esme my mom. She gave birth to me and I had stopped. I had tried drugs once when Edward handed me some marijuana to just try. He said it wasn't addicting, so I tried it. I liked the feeling I got when I was high. I did it for a whole year until I realized what I was turning into. I quit immediately. I never got into anything else, so it was really easy. I looked desperately through my closet for an outfit. Should I go with old Alice or new Alice? I looked at all of my stuff and realized there wasn't any 'old Alice' things left. I grabbed a dark purple summer dress that ruffled almost everywhere. I slipped on black flats and then walked out the door. I drove to the recording studio and walked in. "I'm here to see J. Jenks," I said to his secretary.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked. I smiled. I was so thankful I called him last night to get an appointment.

"I do," I said. She smiled.

"Well, go on up then. His top project is here though, so you'll have to be patient," she said. I nodded. I started walking towards his office. I knocked on the door and peaked through.

"Um, Mr. Jenks, I'm Alice Cullen, I scheduled an appointment last night," I said. I heard a small gasp from behind me, but ignored it. He turned around and saw me.

"Well, hello, Alice, just sit down and I'll be right with you," he said. I nodded and sat down. I looked around at all the seats and spotted her. She was wearing a red dress that had spaghetti straps. It folded under at the waist and then continued to the floor.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Alice, is it really you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Mommy, who are you talking to?" a little girl asked. Why the hell did she call her mommy?

"An old friend of mine, okay Sammy," she said, softly. I looked at the girl. She was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that had a trail on it. It had spaghetti straps and was many different colors.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's her father?" I asked. She smiled.

"Take a wild guess," she said. I looked at Sammy, I think her name was. I looked at her face and hair.

"Emmett?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep, after I was raped about two weeks after y'all left," she said. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Who raped you? Did you go to the police?" I asked. She smiled.

"Royce King and yes, Bella took me after she found me," she said. I smiled and then I thought of something.

"Does he know?" I asked, sadly. Her smile faded.

"He knew the minute I got some privacy," she said. Anger grew inside me so quickly.

"Then why the heck didn't he go back?" I asked. She looked sad this time.

"I told him not to come back," she said. I looked at her.

"You were still mad at him," I said. She nodded.

"When I called him to say I had the baby and it was a girl, he had his number changed," she said.

"We hadn't heard from Emmett in two months," I said, sadly. We heard the door open and a small gasp. I looked up to see who it was but I was being brought into a hug by a girl with long straight brown hair. She had on a blue dress that had a small trail and a belt on it. It was sleeveless and the shoulders were covered with blue lace. She stood up. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked. She looked at Rosalie and they started laughing. I was so confused.

"Hello, sorry to put you in an awkward position, my name is Bella Swan, or Bella Dwyer, whichever one you prefer," she said, extending out her hand. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Bella, you've changed from a beautiful girl, to a sexy, spunky girl," I said, giving her in a hug. She giggled.

"Welcome to Bella Dwyer," she said. I smiled.

"Can I hear your songs?" I asked. She titled her head in confusion.

"Edward only allows me to listen to his songs," I said. Her face turned cold when I mentioned his name. "Okay, what happened yesterday?" I asked, pulling her away from Rose and Sammy.

"He was late, we sang our song together, we walked out of the booth, we knew exactly who each other were, I ran out of the room crying, he ran after me, I drove off, and now I'm not getting to do anything because of the damn press," she whispered.

"Bella, go show me your songs," I said. She nodded, knowing I was changing the subject. She walked into the booth and smiled. She looked at Mr. Jenks.

"Hey, J, we need to record a few more," she said. He smiled at her and nodded. "This one is called Breathe," she said.

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see_

'_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you but I have to,_

_Breathe without you but I have to_

_It's two AM_

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_Its two AM_

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_Ooh_

_I can't breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you but I have to_

_Breathe without you but I have to_

_Sorry (oh) sorry_

_Sorry, sorry_

_Sorry, sorry_

I felt my mouth drop when she got done. She was so talented. "I did the exact same thing when I first heard her sing," Rosalie said from behind me. I smiled.

"She wrote that song for Edward didn't she?" I asked. She nodded.

"She hasn't been the same since he left," she said.

"None of us have," I said.

"How was Emmett the last time you saw him?" she asked. I smiled.

"Awful," I said. "We've all made our mistakes," I said. She looked at me. "Emmett followed Edward and my lead and started doing drugs," I said. Her mouth dropped open. "I only did Marijuana for a year," I said. "I've been clean for 6 months," I said. She smiled. I looked at my watch and it read 10:00 AM. "Edward is probably getting up from being high right now," I said.

"Two years went down the fucking toilet," she said. I looked around for Sammy.

"Where is Sammy?" I asked. She giggled.

"While you were distracted with Bella's singing, I took her to school," she said. I laughed.

"Did you really name her Sammy or is it a nickname?" I asked her.

"Her real name is Samantha Marie Cullen," Bella said from behind me. I turned around and hugged her. I then hugged Rose.

"I'm glad I got to see both of you and meet my niece, but I must go now," I said. They looked confused. "Edward is shooting a music video and I am always the lead dancer in them and he makes sure of it," I said. Rose smiled.

"That's how it is with Bella and me also," Rose said. I giggled and hugged them both. We exchanged phone numbers.

"Text me, and I'll come be a back-up dancer," I winked. They giggled and I walked out the door. I drove to the recording studio and got out. I walked in and saw Edward's sex toy. I tried to ignore her, but I didn't succeed.

"Alice, guess what," Tanya sneered. I put a forced smile.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be interested.

"Edward is letting me be a back-up dancer," she said. My anger grew so quickly.

"If you'll excuse me," I said. She nodded and I stormed to Edward's dressing room. I barged in and saw him just zipping his pants up. I sighed in relief.

"What the hell, Alice?" he asked.

"What the hell, Edward?" I screamed. He got confused. "Why the fuck did you make her a back-up dancer?" I screamed. He flinched.

"So she would stop bugging the shit out of me," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Grow some fucking balls," I screamed, slamming the door. I stormed off to my private dressing room and got ready in the costume I had picked out for this song. I picked out all of the dancer's outfits and Edward's outfit. They told me the theme of the music video and I picked out the outfits. Tanya came into my dressing room while I was fixing my make-up.

"Do I have to wear this ugly piece of shit clothing?" she asked.

"Yes, unless you don't want to be in the video as a dancer," I said. She huffed and left my dressing room. I finished my make-up and opened my door.

"Eddie, I don't want to wear this," Tanya complained. I rolled my eyes.

"Then don't be in the video and don't call me Eddie," Edward said. I felt my mouth drop open. He actually grew some balls! God, I love my brother!

* * *

**So, are you proud that Edward grew some balls? Are you pissed that they aren't together yet? Not even Jasper and Alice! Well, the sister's are together again! I love you all and I will update as soon as I can. I promise! Love the chapter? Hate it? Review and let me know!**

**-Ski**


	26. 25- Reputations

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Here is hard chapter. A lot of important things happen in this chapter. Some people might think that this was just a filler, but it is the exact opposite. Here is Chapter 25:**

* * *

Seeing Alice was great. After Alice left, I looked at Rosalie. "Well, at least one good thing came out of our duet," I said. Rose looked at me and laughed.

"Bella, have you seen the ratings on that song?" she asked. I shook my head, confused. "It's number one already, sweetheart," she said. I felt my mouth fall open.

"It was just released yesterday afternoon," I said. She nodded.

"Exactly," she said.

"I guess because I'm number one and he's number two then both of our fans listened to it," I said, smiling. Edward and I had been fighting for number one our entire career but never knew who each other were. "Are you hungry?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. We walked outside to my car only to be greeted by the press.

"Bella, why was Alice, Edward Masen's sister here?" one asked. I looked at Rosalie and she nodded.

"Alice is one of my best friends," I said, smiling for the camera.

"Bella, how did Edward and you meet?" one asked. I smiled again, knowing I was lying.

"We just did a duet together," I said. Rose and I continued to walk to my car. We got in and started to drive off when I looked behind me and saw the press had me surrounded. I looked at my windows and saw none of them open. "How the hell am I supposed to get out now?" I asked. She smiled and looked at me.

"Bella, it's time for you to get bad publicity," she said. I felt my eyes get wide. She opened the door. "Get the hell away from the damn car right now," she screamed. She quickly got back in and shut the door before any pictures could be snapped. The people behind me backed away enough for me to pull out. I quickly pulled out and drove off. I saw them jump in their cars and start driving towards me.

"Hold on tight," I said before slamming the pedal to the floorboard. My new Camaro shot off and left them behind. We slowed down once they were no longer in view. We drove to Rose's house. "Wanna go get something?" I asked.

"Sure, I need to talk to you anyways," Rose said. I looked at her with raised eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and we took my other car to a private restaurant.

"Okay, tell me," I said after we were all done eating.

"Okay, so talking with Alice at the recording studio today while you were recording I found out that Emmett has had no contact with his family since two months ago," she said. I nodded.

"Your point is?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

"I'm dating someone," she blurted out. I spit out the drink that I just drank.

"Who are you dating?" I asked.

"You wouldn't know him," she said.

"Rose, tell me who he is," I said.

"You won't know him," she said. She suddenly looked very nervous.

"Rosalie, tell me," I said. She got wide-eyed.

"Fine, I'm dating a guy named Alex," she said.

"Does he have a last name?" I asked. She sighed.

"Bella, I'm dating Alex Pettyfer," she said. I got wide-eyed.

"Rosalie, are you asking for trouble? He's the biggest player known," I screeched, throwing my hands up.

"Bella, he takes me to places I've never been, he makes me feel different," she said.

"Rosalie, think about Samantha," I said.

"That's what I'm doing, Bella!" she screamed, standing up. She took a few deep breaths and sat back down. "Look, Bella, Samantha needs a father, and so I need to start looking for her one," she said.

"Alex isn't going to be the right kind of father for her, Rose," I said.

"I think he will be," she said. I knew from that phrase that she wouldn't ever listen to me. Alex wasn't a good man. Something clicked in my mind.

"Rose, how long has this been going on?" I asked.

"A week," she said. Anger boiled inside me. Alex was the wasted one that asked to go somewhere private last night. He was already cheating on her! She would never believe me though. I was wasted also. She would think I'm making stuff up. "Bella, I haven't felt this way in a really long time," she said. I looked at her.

"Rosalie, y'all have been dating a week and you've already fallen in love with him?" I asked, shocked. She usually never fell fast and hard. "Rose, I gotta go," I lied, laying down money on the table. She looked at me.

"Why?" she asked.

"I need to do something," I said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"I can't tell you," I said. She nodded. I left and went to the car. I dialed the familiar number.

_Hello, this is Alice Cullen speaking._ Her voice rang through the phone. I smiled.

"Alice, can I go to your house?" I asked, hoping not to be rude.

_Of course you can. I'll text you the address._ She said. I smiled.

"Thanks, I'll see you there," I said, hanging up the phone. My phone made a beeping sound so I pulled over. I looked at it and then typed it into my GPS. I found her apartment number and knocked. The door opened to reveal Alice.

"Hey, what brings you here so suddenly?" she asked, allowing me to step in. She had a nice little apartment.

"Alice, do you still have feelings for him," I asked. Her face sulked.

"Of course I do," she swore. I smiled.

"Then, I'm here to help you," I said. We walked into the living room and there is where I saw _him _again. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" I growled. He flinched.

"She is my sister," Edward said. Just then, I saw a pretty blonde girl walk from upstairs.

"Hey, babe, can we-" she noticed me. "Oh, who is this?" she asked, smiling. I felt my heart break into a million pieces all over again. Edward had moved on. He never loved me.

"An old friend," Edward lied. I scoffed.

"Damn that song hit the spot," I said. He glared at me. "What the fuck is that look for?" I asked. He looked at the girl. "You know, I was starting to think for one second that maybe you were telling the truth. That maybe you did love me," I screamed. "Now, you can forget it," I screamed. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down Jasper's address. "If you want him back, visit this place," I said, calmly handing her the piece of paper. I looked over at Edward one last time and saw his expression. He looked heartbroken, angry, and determined. This was the worst day of my life and the day that Isabella Swan went six feet under. Rosalie said I needed to make a bad reputation. Well, I sure as hell was going to make one.

* * *

**So, tough chapter to write and probably read. You probably want to kill Edward and me. I want to kill Edward. Tell me. Horribly written? Amazing but sad? Let me know by reviewing! Thanks!**

**~Ski**


	27. 26- Addresses

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so this chapter y'all won't want to kill me! I hope y'all don't want to kill me after last chapter! I wanted to kill Edward last chapter, also, don't worry. Carlisle and Esme will come into the story, just not at the moment.**

**SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Rosalie, he has moved on," I said. She sighed.

"I thought you had also," she said. I looked at her.

"Rose, I had my whole future planned with him," I said.

"You had your whole future planned with Conner," she said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, an engagement that I would've declined," I said.

"Look, Bella, he isn't the same guy," she said.

"I'm not the same girl, Rosalie," I said.

"You know I'm not over him either, right?" she asked, sadly.

"You've got his child, Rosalie," I said. It was true. Samantha was at school right now. We walked into the recording booth. I smiled at Mr. Jenks.

"Hey, Bella got any more songs yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's called Wasting All These Tears," I said. He smiled and pointed to the recording booth. I grabbed my headphones and walked in.

_I tried finding you at the bottom of the bottle_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor_

_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_

_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all of these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase our memory_

'_Cause you don't give a damn about me_

_Oh finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_You ain't worth another sleepless night_

_And I'll do everything I got to do get you off my mind_

_'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give_

_What you did, boy I'll never forget_

'_Cause you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why_

_I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase all memory_

_'Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_And finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you, these tears on you_

_I try to find you at the bottom of the bottle_

_And you left me_

_Standing on the corner crying_

_Feeling like a fool for trying_

_I don't even remember why_

_I'm wasting all these tears on you_

_I wish I could erase all memory_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me_

_And finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you, these tears on you_

_These tears on you_

_I tried to find you at the bottom of the bottle_

_Lying down on the bathroom floor_

Rose just smiled apologetically at me. I shook my head at her. This song I wrote last night for Edward. He probably wouldn't hear it, but Alice would. She would be able to pick out my voice anywhere. I walked out of the booth as soon as my phone started ringing. I looked at it and smiled. "Hello, Bella speaking," I said.

_What the fuck, Bella? _Jasper whispered into the phone.

"I was helping you," I said.

_How the hell is Alice randomly showing up at my house helping me? _He asked.

"Look, you've been in hell and I know you'll be much happier with her in your life," I said. **(A/N: Kinda a quote from what movie?) **A few minutes passed of silence before he finally spoke.

_Bella, since I know this is going to happen again, thanks. _He said. I smiled.

"You're welcome, now, go get your girl," I said, hanging up the phone.

"Bella, you did not set up Alice and Jasper," Rose said. I laughed.

"He's going to be so much happier now," I said. "And he'll finally put his 'date car' to use," I said. She giggled. "Rose, when was the last time you saw your parents?" I asked. She thought about it.

"Christmas," she said, sadly.

"Rose, you have until a few days before Vegas concert off. Go have some fun," I said. She smiled. "On one condition," I said. She looked at me. "You _better _take Samantha to see her grandparents," I said.

"Which ones?" she asked.

"Before you leave, take her to meet them. They'll want to know," I said. She nodded.

"Bella, she has asked about him before," she said. I looked at her.

"What did you tell her?" I asked.

"That he was on a business trip and would be back soon," she said.

"When are you going to tell her the truth?" I asked.

"Her tenth birthday," she said. I sighed.

"Rose, what if he comes back?" I asked.

"I'll let him see his daughter, but we will never get back together," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Go let her see his parents for once," I said. She nodded. "We'll go to Alice's apartment right now," I said. She smiled. We jumped in my car and then drove to her apartment. I knocked.

"Coming," Alice yelled. Rose and I smiled. She opened the door.

"Surprise," we said. She hugged us.

"Hey, guys, just in time, I just got back from Jasper's place," she said. We smiled.

"Is he here?" I asked. She froze and looked behind me. I was about to turn around to see what she was staring at when I heard a very familiar voice from behind me.

"Nope, he's right behind you," Edward said.

"Will you just go away?" I snapped, turning around. Rose looked over at me with a shocked expression. I shrugged.

"Will you let me explain?" he asked.

"Explain what, Edward? How you have moved on? How you lied to me our whole relationship eight years ago?" I snapped. Rose put a hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I can see your ready, just go," Alice said from behind me.

"I thought you wanted me to explain, Alice," he said. My eyes grew and I turned around.

"After what he said we were yesterday," I asked.

"Bella, it was easier that way," Edward said. Alice nodded.

"How is lying easier?" I asked. Edward's head fell.

"Bella, she isn't my girlfriend and I haven't moved on," he said. "Can I please explain this somewhere else?" he asked. I walked into Alice's apartment and wrote down my address. I walked back out and handed it to him.

"Go there tomorrow afternoon around 2 and I'll let you explain," I said. He smiled. "Wipe that smile off of your face," I said. He immediately did and then walked into his apartment. We walked into Alice's apartment.

"What's up, guys?" Alice asked.

"Where do your parents live?" Rose blurted out. Alice froze and looked at us.

"W-Why?" she asked.

"Bella and I thought they would like to know their granddaughter," Rose said.

"I don't really know if they have moved or not," she said. We looked at her. "I lost contact with them when I moved in with Edward," she said. We sighed. This was just great!

_Edward's POV_

Bella just gave me her address! She just really gave me her address! I will get Bella back if it's the last thing I do! How will I do it? I'll have to ask Alice. First thing that has to happen though. I have to "break up" with Tanya. She thinks we're in a relationship. I, on the other hand, don't and haven't thought that once. God, I can't wait to have Bella back in my arms!

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna hug me big time? Wanna come with pitchforks and torches? Review and let me know! Love y'all!**

**-Ski**


	28. 27- Explanation

**Author's Note:**

**So, y'all won't like me until the end of this chapter! Love you guys! Loved the reviews!**

**Alright. I haven't made some things clear, I think. If it is constructive criticism I can take it. I don't want to get a review where it's telling me to go kill myself because honestly who does that help? If it helps me though, I will take it. How else am I supposed to improve if I don't allow constructive criticism?**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Time To Go by The Maine (Partial)**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

_Edward's POV_

"Alice, I've got a few minutes before I go over there," I said, pacing around. She sighed.

"Edward, calm down, she'll listen to you," she said.

"How will telling her I'm only using Tanya for sex help my situation at all?" I asked.

"It probably won't," she said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I said. She sighed.

"Edward, it's time to go. Get over there," she said. I sighed and walked towards the door. "Edward, please get her back," she said.

"I'll try," I said, walking out of her apartment. I walked towards my car and typed the address in. I followed the directions and came to a gateway.

_Who is it? _Bella's voice came through. I sighed.

"Edward Masen," I said.

_Warning: Keep a clean mouth. Your seven-year-old niece is here._

Niece? Rosalie and Emmett have a daughter! The gates opened and I shot forward. I had to see this little girl. I got to the end of her long drive-way and parked the car behind a blue four door Cobalt SS. It must be Rosalie's car. The car in front of it my mouth drop open and drool come out. Why the hell did Bella just leave this car sitting out? It was a red DC Avanti and only sold in India.

"Edward, stop ogling my Avanti and get your butt in here," Bella screamed. I looked at Bella and smiled. She glared back at me. I vaguely saw her old Camaro in front of her DC Avanti. I walked inside and saw Rosalie playing with a girl that looked like a perfect mixture of Emmett. She has Emmett's brown curly hair and Rose's bright blue eyes. She was adorable.

"Mommy, who is he?" the little girl asked.

"That is Daddy's brother, Edward, Sammy," Rosalie said.

"Uncle Eddie," Sammy said. I smiled. I bent down as she ran to me.

"Hey, Sammy," I said. Rosalie smiled and looked at Bella. I stood up and saw they were having a conversation with their eyes.

"Uncle Eddie, will you pick me up?" Sammy asked. I smiled and picked her up. Rosalie smiled and stood up, walking over to me.

"Well, Sammy, we gotta go so we can get you ready for your sleepover at Uncle Jazz's place," she said, holding her hands out. Sammy went to Rosalie's arms immediately. "We'll see ya when we get back from Forks, Bells," she said, waving goodbye. When they left, Bella pointed to the couch. I sat down.

"So, start explaining," Bella said, sitting across from me. I sighed.

"Look, Tanya and I are dating, but I just dated her to try and start feeling something again," I said, admitting everything to her. I told myself that I was just using her for sex, but I wanted to feel something again. I didn't care what kind of emotion it was, just something.

"Then what the hell do you need to explain to me again?" Bella asked. "Oh, right you just did, now get the hell out of my house," she said, standing up. I stood up too.

"I need to explain to you that I didn't lie," I screamed back. She looked at me.

"Bull shit," she screamed, pointing at the door. I shook my head and walked out the door. I looked at the time. I can't believe that took thirty minutes. I guess Rosalie stayed longer than I had thought. I got in my car and drove off. I would win Bella back, if it was the last thing I did.

_Bella's POV_

"Rosalie, I hate him so much," I said into the phone.

"I know, Bella, I know you need to rant more, but Alex just got here. I'll call you when we get off our date," she said. I sighed.

"Alright, bye, Rose," I said, hanging up. I plopped on my bed and screamed into my pillow. A new inspiration hit me. I jumped up and grabbed my notebook. I wrote it down and then played with my composition add-on to my computer. It sounded really good. I sent the music to J and then plopped my head on the pillow. I let the tears fall. I had done this every night I didn't go clubbing. I went clubbing every night to not do this. Edward hadn't left my mind for eight years. My whole life was planned with him. I guess this is what I get for falling for him too fast. I'm that kind of girl. I trust too easy. I fall in love too fast. I get heartbroken a whole lot more. I started bawling. I couldn't keep the pain in anymore. I let the pain keep flowing through me. I fell asleep that night, crying.

_~CBY~_

_It's time to go, so put all your clothes on_

_I've got the keys, baby you're so gone_

_It's time to go, so put on all your clothes_

_We're running late, and we both know_

'_Cause you've got your plans, and you know that I have mine_

_But we'll fade away, we have so little time_

_So tonight, tonight, let's fade away_

_Forget it all for just one day_

_Tonight, tonight, oh baby we'll fade away_

_This is our time, oh yeah_

_So baby it's time to_

_Get on the dance floor, pretend you know how_

_To make 'em all scream, you're what they're talking about_

_Just feel the music, fuck what they're saying_

_This is the moment that we've been waiting on_

I hit the snooze button. I looked at the clock. _Shit. _I jumped up. I ran into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I looked at my face and realized it was puffy from crying myself to sleep. I put on make-up to cover it up. I fixed my hair and then put on a light blue summer dress that had pink flowers all over it. I put on random white sandals. I brushed my teeth and then shot towards my car. I drove down the long driveway and then shot towards the studio. When I got there, I was hit with tons of flashing cameras. "Bella, why was Edward Masen at your house yesterday afternoon?" one asked. I ignored them all and went inside. I ran towards his office and ran in.

"You're late," Mr. Jenks said.

"I'm so sorry, J, I accidently overslept and Rosalie is currently off to visit family," I said.

"Alright, well, you better have a new song," he said.

"I do, sir," I said. He pointed to the studio. I grabbed my headphones and walked in. I smiled.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!__No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine_

_I want you mine_

_You're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time_

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?__(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah I'm the mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right (know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way; I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again (And again and again and again)_

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (And again and again and again!)_

_Cause she's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Oh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_There's no other_

_So when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid_

_What the hell were you thinking?_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

_No way! No way!_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way..._

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I know that you like me_

_No way! No way!_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way Hey, Hey..._

I opened my eyes up to see J smiling and he nodded his head behind him. I looked behind him and didn't see anything. I walked out of the booth. "J, you're seeing things," I said. He shook his head.

"Uhm, these aren't for me," he said, handing me a bouquet of roses. I gasped. I picked up the note and read it.

_Dear Bella,_

_Tanya and I are done. I can't live in a world where you don't exist. I want to first gain your trust before I do anything. If you will let me do that, meet me outside your gate at 6 P.M. tonight. I have something to show you. Dress nice. I love you, Bella. I always have and always will._

_Love,_

_Edward Masen_

I smiled. "Who bought these for you?" J asked.

"A really sweet guy," I said.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Hate it? Love it? Review and let me know! Love you guys! Keep the reviews coming!**

**~Ski **


	29. 28- Trusting Again?

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I hope this super long chapter is a good chapter! It is at mostly the mysterious place. I hope you like it. Old Bella leaks through in this chapter, but isn't anywhere close to becoming the old Bella again. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I would've updated earlier today, but we played softball for Father's Day because my dad is a huge softball nerd and will be working on Father's Day. Thanks to the lovely reviews! Love you guys.**

**SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Scream & Shout by Will. ft. Britney Spears**

* * *

"Alice, what is this?" I asked, looking at the short black sparkly dress. Alice had been at my apartment looking for an outfit for thirty minutes. All of my clubbing outfits were on my closet floor, which were a lot of outfits.

"A dress," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Put it on. He'll be here in an hour," she said. I put it on when I knew she wasn't looking and then she turned around, smiling. "Put these on," she said, handing me death heels.

"What the hell, Alice?" I asked.

"They're shoes. Don't say you can't dance in them, I've seen concert footage," she said, pointing at me. I laughed.

"Will I need a wig to hide my identity?" I asked. She laughed.

"Only to walk to his car," she said. I nodded.

"So, we're going somewhere secluded?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled.

"He wouldn't tell me, either, Bella," she said. I sighed. "Now, sit," she said, pointing to a chair. I followed her orders and sat in front of my huge mirror. She did my make-up and hair, since it was going to be shown after I took off my wig. She curled it a bit, leaving it a little curlier than it usually is. She gave me light make-up. "You are done, Bella," she said, smiling. I looked in the mirror and saw my concert face.

"How did you perfect my concert face?" I asked. She smiled.

"I told you that I've seen concert footage," she said. I rolled my eyes. "You look amazing, Bella," she said. I smiled. I walked out of the room and grabbed a red wig. It was long hair and was a deep red. I put it on and looked at Alice.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Good. I like it better with your natural hair," she said. I laughed. She winked and walked away. I heard the front door open. "Five minutes, Bella," she screamed before I heard the door shut. I smiled and grabbed my phone. I looked at my text messages. I had one from Jasper and one from Rose.

**To: Bella**

**From: Jasper**

**Thank you for setting Alice and me up. I'll have to repay you.**

I smiled and opened Rose's text.

**To: Bella**

**From: Rose**

**God, I should've listened. I knew he was trouble. Thank you for giving me time off. My parents have been dying to see Sammy. Love ya, girl.**

I smiled and got a song idea. I smiled. I would have to write it later. I quickly opened a new text message.

**To: Rose**

**From: Bella**

**Thanks for giving me song inspiration. I'm going clubbing. See ya later. Love ya.**

I sent the message to Rosalie and then heard the intercom go off. "Who is it?" I asked, looking at the time.

_Josh. Bella, baby, I know I screwed up, but please take me back. _I growled.

"Go away, Josh," I said.

_Bella, baby, please?_

"Call me baby one more time," I growled. I looked at my texts and smiled.

**To: Bella**

**From: Unknown**

**Hey, Bella, it's Edward. Alice gave me your number to text you when I'm here. So, I'm here. Who is visiting?**

I sighed. I needed Edward's help to get Josh to go away.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Put wig back on. Get out of your car. When you hear baby come from the guy in the car, make yourself known. Please save me from this guy. Thanks. He is a crazy ex-boyfriend. I dumped him.**

_Baby, please?_ I smiled.

"Josh, I will let you in if you call me baby again. It just makes me melt," I flirted.

_Baby, I love you, please? _I smiled. I knew Edward would be out by now.

_Dude, usually if a girl says go away the first time, they aren't going to let you in. Get the fuck out of here. _Another voice said. I laughed. Edward had saved me.

_Dude, leave this alone between my girlfriend and I. _Josh said. I knew I had to interfere now.

"Uhmm, Josh, I dumped you. We aren't dating anymore. The guy that stopped you is my date tonight," I said, knowing Edward was smiling. He was always a cocky son of a bitch.

_Fine, Bella, I don't want a whore as my girlfriend anyways._ Josh said. I felt my mouth drop open. The next thing I heard was a cracking sound come from the intercom. _What the fuck, dude? You just broke my damn nose. _Josh said. I smiled. I grabbed my phone and texted Edward one word.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Thanks.**

I put my phone up and opened the gate, knowing it would be Edward to enter. A shiny dark grey Aston-Martin entered in the gate and I smiled. This was definitely Edward. He pulled up and got out of the car. I walked up. "Love the car," I said. He smiled and winked.

"This is my date car," he said. I laughed. I walked to the door just in time for it to be opened by him.

"Still a gentleman I see," I said.

"That won't ever go away," he said. I smiled. I got in and he closed the door behind me. He went around the car and got in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I can't tell you what it is, but I can bring you," he said. I was instantly confused. Where were we going? He drove off and I clicked the button to lock the gate and put the intercom to say I wasn't home. He drove for what felt like hours. He went to a parking deck and drove. Where were we going? He drove to the very top and I saw no one here. "Look, Bella, I told you I would gain your trust before I tried anything," he said. "I am not trying anything, don't worry, other people are here," he said. He looked out and smiled. "They're just being weird and hiding," he said. He looked deep in thought. "They might've brought their girlfriends," he said. I got wide-eyed at him. "Look, this is a warning right here. If anyone offers you a thing, don't take it," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its drugs or it's drug infested," he said.

"Why did you bring me to this place?" I asked. He looked at me.

"This is the only place I can show who I really am now," he said. I smiled and nodded. He kissed me cheek, hesitantly, and then got out of the car. He started walking around.

"Hey, bro, who is that in your car?" a very muscular man with dark brown curly hair said. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Is that Emmett?

"Emmett, man, your dream has finally come true," Edward said. He turned around and winked at me.

"My dream is for Rosie, Bella, and Jasper to come to Cali," he said. I smiled. I got out of the car and walked up to Edward.

"Hey, Em," I said. His mouth fell open.

"B-Bella?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Are they with you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Emmett, you can't see them yet," I said. He looked confused. "Not until you get cleaned up," I said. His smile faded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Get cleaned up and you'll see," I said, sending a glare towards Edward. Edward nodded. I saw Emmett throw down the "cigarette" in his hand and stomp on it. Edward smiled.

"Emmett only did marijuana," he whispered. I smiled. "Good thing is that he followed Alice's lead," he said, sadly.

"Take me to them," Emmett said. I smiled.

"Rosalie is in Forks, Washington at the moment seeing family," I said. He nodded.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Edward asked. I looked at him, confused. "Party time," Edward said. I smiled.

"So, why did Alice make me wear a clubbing outfit?" I asked. He smiled.

"For when the DJ finally decides to come out of hiding," he yelled. As soon as he did, music was heard. Dance music. It was Edward's song.

"Do they only play your stuff?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, let's change that," I whispered. I walked up to the DJ. He looked at me. "Hello, I'm Edward's date. Can you play these songs for me?" I asked, handing him my iPod. He nodded. I smiled. "Thanks," I said, walking off. I had set my iPod to my dance playlist. I went back to Edward and smiled.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, innocently. He looked at me. Once his song was over, I heard mine come on. "Now, Edward, let's show you some real dance moves," I said. He rolled his eyes. "I've seen concert footage, and I'm sorry, but you can't dance," I said.

"I can dance better than you can," he said.

"Dance off, right now," I said. He looked at my feet and nodded.

"Alright, you're on," he said. I smiled. He just made a big mistake.

"Hey, DJ, start the song over," I said. I noticed how more people came out. There really were a lot of people here. "Alright, Edward, this song is featuring Will. ," I said, winking at him. He smiled.

_Bring the action_

_When you hear this in the club_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_When we up in the club_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_See the boys in the club_

_They watching us_

_They watching us_

_They watching us_

_Everybody in the club_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out_

_And scream and shout and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch_

_Oh, yeah [x3]_

_(Bring the action)_

_Rock and roll, everybody let's lose control_

_On the bottom we let it go_

_Going fast, we ain't going slow, no, no_

_Hey! Yo, hear the beat, now let's hit the floor_

_Drink it up, and then drink some more_

_Light it up, and let's let it blow, blow, blow_

_Hey! Yo, rock it out, rockin' now_

_If you know what we talkin' about_

_Turn it up and burn down the house, ho-house_

_Hey! Yo, turn it up, and don't turn it down_

_Here we go, we gonna shake the ground_

'_Cause everywhere we go we, bring the action_

_When you hear this in the club_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_You're gonna turn this shit up_

_When we up in the club_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_You see them girls in the club_

_They looking at us_

_They looking at us_

_They looking at us_

_Everybody in the club_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_All eyes on us_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch_

_Oh, yeah [x3]_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever_

'_Cause I was feeling down, now I'm feeling better_

_And maybe it goes on and on and on and on_

_When me and you party together_

_I wish this night would last forever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out_

_And scream and shout, and let it out_

_We saying oh wee oh wee oh wee oh_

_You are now, now rocking with Will. and Britney bitch_

I started laughing after the lyrics. I leant forward a little. "I'm gonna go get me a drink," I said, smiling. Edward grabbed me by my elbows. He handed me the keys.

"Drug free alcohol is in my trunk," he said. I smiled and nodded. I missed Edward, a lot, but I couldn't trust him as easy. Would I ever be able to trust him again?

* * *

**So, before y'all come to any conclusions, she isn't gonna get drunk. One beer isn't going to make her wasted. Sorry, guys. Nothing happens in this chapter or in the next. Nothing will happen for a few more chapters. Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**

**~Ski**


	30. 29- After You Left

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, this will be the update for a while because my mom is an asshole and is taking up my laptop because I slept until 11:00. What teenager doesn't do that? I won't be updating soon because of that, unless done on my phone. She is taking every form of music away, meaning I will be bored out of mind. If updated on my phone, it'll be short because I don't have a word count. This one is very long and should keep you statisfied until I get ungrounded.**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Come and Get It by Selena Gomez**

**Dancin' Away with My Heart by Lady Antebellum**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Red by Taylor Swift**

**My Immortal by Evanescance**

**Impossible by Shontelle**

* * *

"How many bottles have you had, Bella?" Edward asked as I walked up beside him to continue the dance off. I smiled.

"Two. Why thinking if you get me drunk you can bed me?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Nope, not tonight," he said, winking.

"How many have you had?" I asked.

"None, I'm Sober Sam tonight," he said. I laughed. I heard another song start. I smiled. This was my favorite. I looked at him.

"I wrote this song about you a long time ago," I said, winking. He looked at me confused. All of the guys were his back-up dancers and all the girls were mine. It felt weird dancing without Rosalie. I looked behind me to see something. I automatically saw Alice. She smiled and winked. "Oh my god, when did you get here?" I asked, hugging her.

"I decided to come see y'all and got here just in time to hear you threaten a dance off," she said, winking. I giggled. I smiled.

_When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)__  
__When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation__  
__I'll be sittin' right here real patient__  
__All day all night I'll be waitin' standby__  
__Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you__  
__All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.__  
__I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__I love you much to, much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…__  
__So baby whenever you're ready…__  
__When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)__  
__When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.__  
__And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.__  
__I'm gon' love you for life I ain't leaving your side__  
__Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it__  
__Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie__  
__I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.__  
__So baby whenever you're ready…..__  
__When you're ready come and get it (x2)__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)__  
__When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__This love will be the death of me, but I know I'll die happily__  
__I'll know I'll know I'll know__  
__Because you love me so…Yeah!__  
__When you ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)__  
__When you're re-e-a-dy (x2)__  
__When you're ready come and get it__  
__Na na na (x3)_

Edward looked at me in shock when I was done. "So, I can take you back anytime I want?" he asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes. I turned to Alice.

"I did say I wrote that song a long time ago didn't I?" I asked, turning back to Edward. He playfully glared at me. I smiled innocently. I heard his song come on and he danced to it. He looked at me and winked. He then did exactly what I did eight years ago. How does he remember that? When it cut off, I did something I would've never done in my entire lifetime. I ran up to him and kissed him. I heard multiple gasps while Edward smiled into the kiss, making me smile as well. Those two beers must have gone to my head. I pulled back in shock. "You win, I'm sorry, I can't do this," I said, running off. I jumped in Alice's car. I saw she left her keys in the car and I turned it on. I saw Alice glare at me as I start backing up. I took one look at Edward's face, which was the biggest regret of my life. He looked pained. I sighed and pulled forward again. I turned off the car and threw the keys in the passenger seat. I got out and walked up to the DJ. He had my iPod unplugged and was about to hand it to me. I shook my head. "There is something I need to show him," I said.

"Do you want to play it on here?" he asked.

"Yes, I know where it's at," I said. He plugged it back in and I looked for the playlist. I found it and clicked on it. "Play this playlist when I tell you too, okay?" I asked, pointing to the playlist entitled 'Nothing but Heartbreak'. He nodded. I walked over to Edward. "Edward, there is something I best show you," I said. He looked confused but nodded. "This is what I wrote after you left," I said. He flinched but nodded. Alice looked at me and walked up to me.

"After these songs, do you want me to take you home?" she asked. Do I want to go home? I need to talk to Edward about something, so I can't.

"No, we need to talk," I whispered to her. She looked at Edward and nodded. I looked at the DJ guy and nodded. He started playing the song I haven't heard in forever. It's "Red". It played for what seemed like forever. I looked at him when the song finally ended.

"You regret me?" he asked, sadly.

"No, I regret letting you go away," I said. "My Immortal" started and he sat down on the hood of car. I sat down beside him and listened intently to the lyrics. It ended and Edward looked at me. I looked at the DJ and he paused the next song. I smiled at him and then looked back at Edward. He smiled sadly at me. I kissed his cheek. He smiled, sadly. "You ready for another one?" I asked. He hesitated but nodded anyways. Everybody had left, except the DJ and us. I got up and walked over to the DJ. "Go home, we got it from here," I said, grabbing my iPod. He nodded, packed up, and then left. "Let's continue this the old fashioned way," I said, smiling. I heard the chords to "Dancin' Away with My Heart".

_I finally asked you to dance__  
__On the last slow song__  
__Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball__  
__I can still feel my head on your shoulder__  
__And hoping that song would never be over__  
__I haven't seen you in ages__  
__Sometimes I find myself__  
__Wondering where you are__  
__For me you'll always be eighteen__  
__And beautiful__  
__And dancing away with my heart__  
__I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes__  
__And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind__  
__I can still feel you lean in to kiss me__  
__I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me__  
__I haven't seen you in ages__  
__Sometimes I find myself__  
__Wondering where you are__  
__For me you'll always be eighteen__  
__And beautiful__  
__And dancing away with my heart__  
__You headed out to college__  
__At the end of that summer & we lost touch__  
__I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much__  
__I haven't seen you in ages__  
__Sometimes I find myself__  
__Wondering where you are__  
__For me you'll always be eighteen__  
__And beautiful__  
__And dancing away with my heart__  
__Nah nah nah__  
__Nah nah nah__  
__Nah nah nah__  
__Away with My Heart__  
__Nah nah nah__  
__Nah nah nah__  
__Nah nah nah_

He looked at me with teary eyes. I grabbed his face with both of my hands. "Do _not _cry because of this," I said. Shock was written all over his features now.

"Bella, the love of my life is in pain because of something I was stupid enough to do," he said. I looked at him.

"Edward, I was in pain," I said. He looked at me. "Now, I don't really feel anything at all," I said. I kissed his cheek and played the next song. "This is called 'My Happy Ending'," I said, sadly. He looked at the ground and nodded.

_Oh, oh…_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…._

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh…_

"My dumb friends?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back.

"Well, I really couldn't say dumb parents," I said. He nodded. "Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Yeah, occasionally, but then I remember what they said when I finally was discovered," he said.

"What did they say?" I asked. He looked at me.

"You won't want to know," he said.

"Tell me, Edward, if you want me to know," I said.

"That y'all were the worst thing that happened to that family," he said.

"I thought Esme liked me?" I asked. He looked out.

"She does, but she is also shoved up Carlisle's ass," he said. I giggled. "They're too blind to see the best thing that has happened to that family," he said.

"What is that?" I asked, smiling.

"Rosalie, Jasper, and you," he said. I smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Let's get you home," he said.

"Can you listen to the songs while driving?" I asked.

"There are more?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Only two," I said, getting in the passenger seat.

"I think I can handle two more," he said.

"First is pretty bad," I said, looking at what was up next.

"Fine, we'll listen to that one before I start driving," he said. I smiled and plugged my phone into his speaker. It started blaring the song called "Impossible".

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now, when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won _

_You can go ahead and tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be impossible_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the skyline_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible!_

_Oh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love _

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love_

_I did…_

"Did you seriously think I would tell everyone your secrets?" he asked.

"Did you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't," he said. "Bella, I barely talked to anyone," he said.

"You had a girlfriend," I said.

"Bella, it took me getting discovered to talk to anyone besides Emmett and Alice," he said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry for over reacting eight years ago," I said.

"I'm sorry for leaving eight years ago," he said. I smiled. He started driving away as soon as "I Hate Myself for Losing You" came on. I actually had fun today. I hadn't had actual fun since I went clubbing with Rose and Jasper.

* * *

**So, we are on the right track! They apologized to each other because I mean, that is the first step in making a relationship work again. Some of y'all won't get an update for forever because of explanation in the first author's note. Review please? Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Until I'm ungrounded...**

**~Ski**


	31. 30- Robbery

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Happy Fathers' Day! I only updated because my dad has to work. :( So, hope you have a good day! Love you all! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Edward pulled up at my gate and I pressed the button. We drove up and I saw the lights were on, the door slightly ajar, and shadows from behind the curtains. I looked at Edward. He hadn't noticed. "Edward, I think I've got an unwelcomed visitor," I said. His eyes grew and he looked at the house.

"Unless your friends wear a black ski mask, then yeah, you have a visitor," he said. I smiled.

"Hey, Edward, will you pull forward to my old Camaro?" I asked. He looked at me but nodded. "Call 911," I said. He nodded. I got out of the car and got in my car, closing the door. I opened the secret compartment that I had put in every car when I moved to Los Angeles and got out my gun. So, my gun wasn't just some wimpy little hand-gun that most girls have. My gun was a PP90. Most people only have these if they are military issued. I know people, I guess. I got it out and saw Edward get out of his car with a small hand-gun. I giggled. He looked at my gun and his mouth dropped open.

"How did you get a PP90?" he asked.

"I know people," I said. He laughed.

"Do you know how to shoot it?" he asked.

"I go shooting with Dad all of the time," I said. He nodded. We walked inside the house and looked around. I heard fumbling upstairs. These people were either dumb robbers or wanted to kill me. We walked into the room and I heard a girl's voice.

"Josh, they are here, I gotta go," she said. I looked at Edward. That voice sounded very familiar. We opened the door, weapons drawn. She drew her gun and pointed it to me. "Drop your weapons or I'll shoot her, Edward," she said.

"Tanya, why did you break into Bella's house?" he asked. I knew it was someone like that.

"She stole something that is rightfully mine," she said, glaring at me.

"Hold up, we aren't dating," I said. He looked at me. It was his _let-me-handle-this _look. I nodded.

"Look, Tanya, I broke up with you because," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I was looking for something to take my mind off of Bella and you were there," he said. She smirked at me. "Tanya, you were my sex toy," he said. She gasped and dropped her gun. The police came in and looked at me.

"Do you know her?" they asked.

"Yeah, but she still broke into my house," I said. They nodded and put her in handcuffs. She started squirming around. I knew the press was going to eat her alive. They walked out of the house. I watched them pull out. I looked at Edward. "So, that is all you care about now?" I asked, turning around. He was looking down at the ground.

"No," he said, quietly.

"God, I was right eight years ago," I said. He looked at me.

"About what?" he asked, angry.

"You were and are just like Conner," I screamed. He walked forward.

"Bella listen to me," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Oh, so you can break my fucking-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips to mine. It was amazing and no one pulled back. He started walking back and I walked with him. I didn't realize where this was going until I felt my back being laid down gently. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled. He pecked my lips and then turned around. He winked at me before walking out of the door. I heard the door shut from downstairs and jumped up. I grabbed a notebook and started scribbling. I wrote multiple songs that night. I still hadn't made "Begin Again" famous. I knew I would publish that one, the one that Rosalie inspired, and the three songs I just finished. I sent them all to J and included the name on the duet.

~CBY~

I woke up to my alarm clock going off. I jumped up and got a shower. I was super happy and I felt something really good was going to happen today. I slipped on really comfortable short black shorts that ended a few inches under my butt, but not indecently so, from Rue 21 and a red cami. I put on a white button down shirt but left the buttons unbuttoned. I put my black converse heels on and put light make-up on. I grabbed the keys and skipped out the door. I got in my DV Avanti. I remembered that I left my PP90 in the house. I walked into the house. I heard fumbling. I looked around. "Is anyone here?" I asked. I waited a second and didn't hear anything. I shook my head. I was about to walk outside again when I heard another sound. I got my gun ready. I searched the huge house. I walked into the last room and saw someone. "Turn around and show your face," I said. They turned around. I saw who it was and gasped. "You're here," I said, squealing. I jumped in his arms. He chuckled. After Edward left, Jacob and I got impossibly close. I smiled. He spun me around. "What the hell are you doing in Los Angeles?" I asked. He chuckled.

"You're dad is having to go back to Forks for a little bit," he said. His smile turned into a sad smile. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" I asked. He looked at me with teary eyes. He started crying. I hugged him and he cried into my shoulder. Jacob and I only had a brother and sister relationship. No feelings are involved.

"My dad" sniffle "has" sniffle "cancer," he said into my shoulder. I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Jacob," I said. He sniffled. "How long does he have?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't upset him.

"A year, maybe," he said. I nodded.

"Well, Jacob, let me show how I'm spending my life," I said, grabbing his hand. He wiped his tears and laughed. We got into my DC Avanti after me placing my PP90 in my Camaro and locking up the house. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"How the hell did you get one of these?" he asked.

"I don't like flaunting, but this was one hell of a car," I said. He nodded. I looked at him. "I've met him," I said. He looked at me, confused. Realization hit and made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Are y'all dating?" he asked. I shook my head.

"He took me to some place yesterday, but he is just earning my trust again," I said. He nodded.

"So, you didn't go crying into his arms?" he teased. I laughed.

"Nope, I run crying away from his arms," I said. He laughed. We drove away from the house and towards the recording studio. "Stay here," I said. He nodded. "After 15 minutes, come on up," I said. He nodded. "Press found out about Edward and I hanging out and my life is hell at the moment," I explained. He laughed. He laughed and I got out. I was careful not to let them get a view into my car. Flashes started as soon as I got out. I was smiling for them all, but kept walking. I ignored the questions, until I heard one velvety voice.

"Hey, Bella," Edward said. I smiled.

"Now, what exactly are doing here?" I asked not caring about the snaps.

"We have a duet to sing together," he said. I smiled.

"Come on, weirdo," I said. He opened the door for me and we walked inside. "Forewarned, Jacob is here," I said. He looked at me.

"Fine by me," he said. I smiled and nodded. We walked inside and into my favorite office. I knew today would be a good day.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! This story is close to being the top reviews of my stories, top being 'Two Worlds Collide'. Beat that story! That story has 152 reviews and this story has 144. Can we beat this with this chapter? Let's see!**

**~Ski**


	32. 31- Say What?

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, I hope this will make y'all extremely happy. I'm going to clarify some things though. Edward and Bella aren't dating, yet. This chapter is going to make it seem like that, but they aren't. They will start next chapter. This is a cliff hanger, forewarned! **

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Bring Me to Life by ****Evanescence (thankful to ss11bb)**

**I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Hey, Stephen by Taylor Swift**

**Clumsy by Fergie**

**The Only Exception by Paramore (I LOVE Paramore)**

* * *

We walked in to the office and I saw J smiling at me. He noticed Edward and squinted his eyes at me. "Yes, J," I said, winking at him.

"So, are you ready to do the duet?" he asked. I looked at Edward who nodded his head. I looked at J.

"We're ready," I said, smiling.

"Well, Edward is going to be featured in this song, like you were in his last song," he said. I smiled. This song could be taken as sad, but it's happy for me. Edward grabbed the lyrics and looked at me.

"Hey, Mr. Jenks, can I talk to Bella for a second in the booth?" Edward asked. He nodded and pointed to the booth. We walked into the booth and as soon as the door shut he crashed his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss. "This song is perfect," he said after pulling away.

"I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else," I said, truthfully. He smiled and kissed me again.

"They can't hear us, can they?" Edward asked. I shook my head.

"J gives me privacy when I want it," I said. He nodded. "He actually probably left the room," I said. He smiled. "So, there is this rumor going around at the moment that is completely untrue," I said, completely terrified. He looked at me. "There is a rumor going around that I got fired, but I slept with J to continue my career," I said. He looked at me.

"I thought the press was eating you and me up at the moment?" he asked. I laughed.

"They are, but the rumor states that I'm cheating on J with you, when trust me, if I did get fired, sleeping with J wouldn't get me hired back," I said. He looked at me. I smiled. "Don't tell anyone, but J is gay," I said. His eyes went wide.

"I would've never noticed," he said.

"I only know because I called him in the middle of some stuff with his boyfriend at the time, but they broke up," I said. He laughed. We walked out of the booth just as J walked in the room. "Told you," I said to Edward. He shook his head.

"So, are you two ready to start on the duet?" he asked. We nodded. We grabbed our headphones and put them on. "Hey, Bells," he said. I looked at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What is this song called?" he asked.

"Bring Me to Life," I said. He nodded. The music started playing and I smiled. **[A/N: **_Italics _**for Bella **_**Bold Italics **_**for Edward]**

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and_

_Lead it back home_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_Bring me to life_

_**Wake me up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Wake me up inside_

_**Save me**_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_**Wake me up**_

_Bid my blood to run_

_**Can't wake up**_

_Before I come undone_

_**Save me**_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

_Bring me to life_

The music flowed and then came to an end. Edward and I looked at each other. "Hey, Eddie," I said, winking at him. He laughed. I remember how in high school, I was the only one who was allowed to call him that.

"Yes, Belly?" he asked. I glared at him. He laughed.

"Wanna stay and hear the other five songs I wrote after you left last night?" I asked, giggling. His eyes popped out. "Four out of five are about you," I said, boosting his ego. He laughed.

"Alright, I will, on one condition," he said, walking out of the booth.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You tell me over lunch when Rosalie is coming back into town with Samantha," he said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I said. He walked over to the sitting area behind J. I winked at him then walked back into the studio. "J, let's get 'I Knew You Were Trouble' out of the way, please?" The song started and I started dancing from side to side with the beat. The music to it was so catchy. I looked at Edward after the song was song and saw him smiling at me. I winked at him. "Let's do 'Hey Stephen'," I said. He looked at me with a confused expression. I started singing and didn't look away from Edward. He smiled at me. I smiled at him. I started rocking side to side. He winked at me. I smiled at him. I finished the song and took a break from singing. I walked out of the booth.

"So, who is Stephen?" he asked, winking at me. I walked up to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're undercover name. Maybe when this song is sent out, the press will let us off the hook," I said, winking at him. He kissed me quickly. I smiled.

"Maybe they will, or I am just another cover," he said, kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss. We pulled away when we heard a throat clearing. I took a sip from my water and then ran back into the booth. I sang the song called "Clumsy" happily. These next songs were definitely my favorite.

"What are we doing, Bella?" J asked. I smiled.

"The Only Exception," I said. He smiled. The music started playing. I closed my eyes and thought about one thing. Edward. I started singing when it was the right time.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist  
But darlin'  
You are the only exception!__  
You are the only exception!__  
You are the only exception!__  
You are the only exception!__  
Maybe I know, somewhere, deep in my soul that love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face  
And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream  
Ooh Ooh...__  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
[X2]  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

I stopped singing and opened my eyes. I looked at Edward's face. He looked at me with a shocked expression. I smiled. He went to the door and I saw J nod. The door opened. I heard the mike cut off recording and J walk out of the room. I turned back to Edward just in time for him to grab my face and crush his lips to mine. We continued this kiss until we pulled back to breath. Edward looked at my eyes. "Bella, I love you," he said. I sucked in a breath.

"I-I-

* * *

**What is Bella going to say? Tell me what you think about this chapter! Love you guys. I'll most likely update tomorrow! Y'all are two reviews away from being my top! Come on. Y'all can do it!**

**~Ski**


	33. 32- A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, none of y'all noticed how Jacob never came back in the last chapter. Well, if any of y'all did notice just didn't say anything, here is the explanation. Love y'all. Hope you enjoy this chapter! NO CHAPTER TOMORROW DUE TO GOING TO A CONCERT WITH MY MOM AND A FRIEND!**

**SONGS MENTIONED:**

**Still Into You by Paramore**

**I Will Follow You Into the Dark by Death Cab for Cutie**

* * *

"Edward, I can't," I said. He looked at me.

"That is okay," he said. I smiled. "I'll be here when you're ready," he said. I nodded. His eyes grew wide. He kissed me quickly.

"Edward, what is it?" I asked.

"I just got inspiration," he said. He started scribbling on a blank music sheet. "Do you mind me using this?" he asked, holding the paper up. I smiled and shook my head. J came into the room.

"Bella, are you ready to sing 'Still into You'," he asked. I nodded and walked into the booth. I started singing and smiled. This was one of those songs that you could do spazzy dancing. I loved it! After this song, Edward looked up from the piece and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. I skipped out of the booth and then realized something. Jacob never came in. I told him to come in when the press leaves. I looked at Edward.

"Jacob never came in," I said. His eyes went wide. I grabbed his hand and ran as fast as I could with my heels to the elevator. We went outside and was blinded by the flashes. Did they seriously stay here and did they multiple? It was like I was on the red carpet at a music awards ceremony. I looked up and vaguely saw my car. I saw Jacob still sitting in there. I breathed.

"Bella, are you really using Edward?" a reporter asked.

"No, I'm not fucking using Edward. Get out of my damn way. I feel like I'm on the red carpet," I said. I put a hand in front of my face and Edward led me to my car. He opened the door and I quickly got inside. He closed it and ran to his car. I pulled out and drove away. I heard my phone ring. I smiled at the ringtone. It was Edward's song "I Will Follow Into the Dark". The first song he sang to me. I picked it up.

_Where do you want to meet? _He asked. I smiled.

"With the press this far on our ass, we don't have a lot of options," I said.

_I know somewhere that you would have to follow. Alice likes to call it my safe-house. _He said. I smiled.

"Why don't you live there then?" I asked.

_It wouldn't be safe anymore then, now would it? _He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, jerk, pass me," I said. He passed me and I hung up the phone. I followed him to this beautiful house. You couldn't see into it, making it look like it was never occupied. It was covered by trees. When you pulled up, you saw a waterfall. It was gorgeous. I looked at the house and gasped. When we pulled into the garage, I got out and glared at Edward. "You are kidding me, right?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head. Jacob got out and his eyes bulged at Edward's cars. I laughed. "Me: the house is gorgeous. Jacob: cars," I said, shaking my head.

"Let him be in heaven for a little bit, Bella," Edward said, smiling at me. I smiled. He kissed my head and then we walked into the house, leaving Jacob to drool over the cars. He looked at me. "So, when are they coming back?" he asked. I smiled.

"Cutting to the chase, are we?" I asked. He smiled. I looked at him. "You're trying to get the news out of me, and then you gonna kindly escort me out," I said. His eyes grew.

"If I was going to do that, here wouldn't have been that place because even Alice hasn't seen this house," he said. I smiled.

"They are coming back probably tomorrow or the next day. You know how boring Forks can get," I said. He smiled. "Hey, Edward, you didn't tell Emmett did you?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused expression. "About Sam," I said. He shook his head.

"He thinks she aborted it," he said. I nodded.

"He is in for a big surprise when he goes over there," I said. He nodded. "She won't hate him," I said. He looked at me.

"Rosalie didn't tell her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, she told him he went away for business and he would be back soon," I said.

"She didn't lie to her," he said, sadly.

"Edward, don't go blaming yourself for something your parents did," I said.

"They aren't my parents. They are my caretakers, Bella," he said,

"Why do you hate them so much now?" I asked. He sighed and pinched his nose. I smiled. Old habits die hard.

"After you left, the day I recorded my first song to be exact, I walked downstairs to get a quick breakfast and heard Alice and Esme talking. They didn't know I was there and I kept it that way. Well, Alice asked my mom why she was forcing Alice and me to become discovered," he paused to take a quick breath. "Mom told her that they just wanted the best for us," he said. He looked like he was about to start crying. It must be getting to a hard part. "Alice asked 'why the hell did they move us here then', well, Mom told her to watch her tone and said that Jasper, Rosalie, and you weren't the best things for us," he said. I took in a sharp breath. I thought Esme liked me! "I made myself known then blew up on her," he said. I almost started crying. How do they do that to their kids! "Alice hasn't spoke to them since she was eighteen, when she temporarily moved in with me until she could get her own place," he said. "Emmett and I haven't spoken to them the moment we left the house," he said. I shook my head. Kids shouldn't feel like they are forced to leave their house to be happy. Sometimes, to be happy, you have to let go of the people you truly care about.

"Do you miss them at times?" I asked.

"A lot," he answered.

* * *

**So, Bella knows about what Esme and Carlisle did. They won't come back into the story for a while. They will be back in, of course. They will realize they were retarded because we all know they were. REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! We broke the review record by four! So proud of you guys and love you. Have a good Friday!**

**~Ski**


	34. 33- Movies

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**So, I'm sorry I didn't update Saturday. I have been so tired it isn't even funny. I haven't been able to stay up a hour before falling back asleep. My parents are kind of worried about me, and they should be. I have a big possibility to have a seizure. Epilepsy runs in my family. My grandfather, dad, and sister all have it. So, yeah. This chapter really is a filler chapter. It is letting the guys get connected again, though. It is also introducing something about Bella that y'all haven't even heard about or I've been hinting at. Well, here is Chapter 33. :)**

* * *

The talk I had with Bella words couldn't describe. It felt good to tell someone about what happened with Carlisle and Esme and not having to worry about them blabbing to the paparazzi. I can trust Bella, but can Bella trust me? "Hey, Emmett," I said to the goof walking in my apartment.

"When is she coming back?" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, calm down," I said. He nodded.

"Edward, I have to ask this question," he said. I looked at him. "Did she really have an abortion?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Emmett, I honestly don't know," I lied. He looked at me. "I haven't seen Rosalie," I said. He nodded.

"How do you know she's back then?" he asked.

"Bella told me she was," I said. He nodded. I heard a knock on the door. "That's weird," I said.

"Not expecting company?" he asked, laughing. I shook my head. I looked through the peephole and saw the person that changed me for the good. I opened the door and picked her up, spinning her around. She laughed. I pecked her lips.

"You're acting as if we didn't just see each other yesterday," Bella said. I smiled.

"I know," I said. She laughed. God, I forgot how much the effect that has on me. Bella's laugh makes my heart beat like I just ran a marathon. Only one girl could do that to me, and she is standing right in front of me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She smiled. I leant in to her ear, making it look like I was kissing her ear. "Wanna be my girl?" I asked, kissing her ear. She gasped. I started laughing. She hit my arm playfully. I let go of her and she ran to give Emmett a hug.

"How ya been these last eight years, Bells?" he asked. I smiled. They got along so well in high school.

"I was doing everything for a little bit," she confessed. We looked at her. "I had sex every night, I drank, but I never did drugs," she said.

"Well, your dad is a police officer," Emmett said. She laughed.

"Nah, I was a goody two shoes still until I moved out," she said. We laughed.

"Bella, I heard the news a few years ago," Emmett said. Her eyes got wide. I saw her eyes glisten with tears. I ran to her and hugged her, glaring at Emmett. "Sorry, Bella," he said. She let go of me and shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm just glad I don't have to tell you," she said. We laughed. "So, what were you guys going to do before Alice told me you were having a party and that they would meet us here," she said. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. I walked to the door and saw Jasper with his arm around Alice's petite waist. I opened the door and smiled.

"Jasper, man, we haven't seen you in forever," I said. He laughed.

"Yeah, how long has it been, oh yeah, eight years," he said. I smiled. "So, what are we celebrating?" he asked.

"That we found each other again," I said. He smiled.

"More like because of Bella and you, I'm the happiest and luckiest guy on the planet," he said, clapping my shoulder. I smiled. He really did love my baby sister.

"Who wants a beer?" I asked, holding open the refrigerator door. I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett, and Bella's hands up. I shook my head and got four beers and Alice's drink. "Here you go," I said, handing out the drinks. I sat down on my gaming chair. Bella came and sat on my lap.

"Ali, can I try a sip of that?" Bella asked. Alice nodded and handed her the fruity alcohol that I found disgusting. "Dude, this is really good," she said, handing the cup back to Alice and snuggled into me.

"What movie are we watching, guys?" I asked.

"Go to Netflix," Emmett boomed.

"Turn on my Xbox," I said. He ran his finger over the power button and it turned on. I got my controls and went to Netflix. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but ladies choose first," I said. They both squealed.

"He has a good ass in that movie and the boys won't have to watch some chick flick," Bella said. They nodded and smiled. "The Avengers," Bella said. Our mouths dropped open.

"Sweet, no chick flick," Emmett said. We laughed. I went to the movie and pressed play. It popped up.

"So, you never answered my question," I whispered in Bella's ear. She shivered. She looked at me and kissed me.

"I think you don't need one," she whispered back. We watched the movie and when it was over, it was our turn.

"The girls picked something so we wouldn't have to watch chick flicks," I whispered. "Bella is a big ass Batman fan," I said. They chuckled.

"So, 'The Dark Knight Rises' it is," Emmett said. I sat back down and pulled Bella into my lap again. They couldn't hear us, so I'm going to surprise Bella.

"Close your eyes," I whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and put her head in the crook of neck. I smiled and put on Batman. Alice looked at me and smiled. The main credits came on and I kissed Bella's head. "Open," I said. She pulled her head up and looked at the screen. She squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I love this movie," she said. We all started laughing. She snuggled into me and we watched the movie. When Batman died, I swear I wanted to turn it off. She was bawling. She had tears running down her face. If she is this emotional when Batman dies, how was it when we left Forks? I didn't even want to know. We watched a few more movies until I heard my name come from Bella's mouth. I looked around and everyone was asleep. Fuck it. I'll take Bella to my room and lay her down there. I lifted her up bridal style, making sure I didn't wake her, and took her to my bedroom. I laid her on my bed and went to the other side of the bed. I wrapped my arms around my girl and fell into deep slumber, having the best sleep I have had in the past eight years.

* * *

**So, the beginning of the chapter is where I hinted something happened with Bella. "Bella, I heard the news a few years ago," Emmett said. That was what was hinting. So, during the Batman scene. My sister and I are HUGE Batman fans and in "The Dark Knight Rises" my sister cried so hard I started laughing. I know that was mean, but it was funny. It was even more funny because her ex-boyfriend (boyfriend at the time) was sitting right beside her. Oh, that was the funniest day of my life. I held back tears because my ex-boyfriend (boyfriend at the time) was sitting beside me. The one that was a complete ass and dated my best friend four days after we broke up? Yeah that one. Well, reviews and let me know what you thought! I hope you liked it!  
**

**~Ski**


	35. 34- Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been cleaning the house because if I don't get my chores completely done (meaning both rooms are spotless) by Friday then I lose my computer, iPod, and phone. There would be no updates for a LONG time. My birthday is coming up! :D I have six days! I'm turning 15! :D So, have y'all heard about the One Direction movie coming out in theaters August 30th? I have! I am super psyched about it! My sister and I are going to see it! What sucks? That'll be during marching season. :/ Yes, band camp starts in a few weeks, meaning my updating will plummet a LOT! If any of you read "Two Worlds Collide" you understand that during school I have one month where I update frequently and that is December. I have a VERY busy schedule. So, get prepared for that. Anyways, here is Chapter 34!**

* * *

I walked out of the booth only to hear my phone vibrating. I looked at it and smiled.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Hey, beautiful. Are you doing anything special tonight?**

I thought about it. I was going to get some extra sleep because I have to pick up Rosalie early tomorrow morning, but who needs sleep?

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Hey, handsome. Other than having a date with my couch and "The Last Song"? Nope, I don't have anything.**

I laughed and sent the text message. Edward and I had been official for a week now. We haven't told the press yet because that will be when our privacy is gone. We want to have a little privacy. We are going to tell them soon, but we don't know how we are going to. Rosalie doesn't know about us, yet. I'm telling her tomorrow when I pick her and Sammy up. I know she is going to be mad, but I don't care. He is the one for me and I'm not going to let him go because she is mad about what he did. My phone beeped, indicating I have a new text message.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Ha. Well, how about you change the date to me instead of your couch and the least annoying chick-flick in this world.**

I laughed. I thought aboutit.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Sure, where are we going? No, wait, let me guess. It is a surprise. ;)**

I laughed as I sent the message. A recent memory hit me. I smiled. That was a good day.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were walking in the park, finally away from the press for a little bit. We were holding hands and talking when an elderly lady came up to us with a man beside her. "Oh, honey, look at that couple. They remind me of us back in the forties," she said. Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. "When were you two married?" she asked. The man chuckled._

"_Allie, I don't see a ring on her left finger," the man said, pointing to my left hand._

"_Boy, you better get a move on before you lose her," Allie said. Edward chuckled._

"_We started dating a few days ago, so we still have a while." Edward said. Allie frowned._

"_Well, that is too bad, isn't it Noah?" Allie said, looking at the man beside her, or Noah as she called him._

"_It sure is, Allie," he said. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Noah Calhoun and this is my wife Alison or Allie," he said, sticking his hand out. We smiled._

"_My name is Edward Masen and this is my girlfriend, Bella Dwyer," Edward said. He smiled._

"_Well, I hate to cut this meeting short, but we must be going. We hope to see you sometime," Noah said. We smiled and nodded._

"_It was good to meet you both," I said. He smiled._

"_It was good to meet y'all also," he said. They walked away. Edward kissed me and we continued on our walk, happy from the couple we just met._

_End of Flashback _

I was snapped back to the present when my phone started buzzing, saying I had a text message. I went to my messages and smiled.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**You know me too well. Alice will be at your house when you get there. She said it is going to take a while to get you ready. Sorry. Love you. I know you can't say it back yet, I understand.**

I smiled. Edward did love me and he would let me fall when I was comfortable. I feel like this is too good to be true. That one day, I'll wake up, and realize all of this was a dream. I have always wanted this to happen. I dreamt aboutit since the day he left. I drove home only to be attacked by Alice.

"We have lots to do and not a lot of time to do it," she said, smiling.

"Wanna tell me where I am heading?" I asked, hopeful. She laughed.

"And Edward tells Jasper embarrassing stories from when I was high? No, thank you," she said. I rolled my eyes. She sat me down in a chair and did my make-up. It was all natural, but my concert make-up. We must be going to another club or something. She then handed me black ripped up skinny jeans. I smiled. These were sexy looking. She also handed me a pretty blue top. It tied behind the neck and was a little tight. It had a hole showing some cleavage but not a lot. I put all of this on and she tied the shirt for me.

"What am I doing about shoes?" I asked, noticing that she hadn't handed me any shoes. She smiled, mischievously.

"Wanna get some sweet revenge for becoming stupid after he left," she asked. I looked at her, confused. She smiled and handed me leather boots with stiletto heels. They went up to the knee, covering small rips. They tied in the back. I put them on and tied them up. I stood up. She then straightened my hair to perfection. "Alright, look at my perfection," Alice squealed when she finished my hair. I walked to my long mirror setting in my corner. I felt my mouth drop open. Damn, I looked sexy. She smiled.

"Edward is so getting a boner," I said, turning my back on the mirror. She smiled and nodded.

"Now, I'm taking you. I know that you don't want to do this, but I'm going to put a blindfold on your eyes and ear plugs in your ears," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hand me them," I said. She smiled and handed them to me. "Alice," I said, glancing at the clock on my bedside table. She looked at me. "When do we need to be there?" I asked. It had taken us three hours to get ready. She looked at the clock.

"Shit, we're late. Edward is going to kill me because it takes two hours to get there," she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her car, barely giving me time to lock my doors. We got in and she looked at me. "I'll tell you when you need to put them on," she said. I nodded. She shot out of my driveway. I had a feeling this was going to be the best date I've ever been on.

* * *

**So, I know I kind of a cliff hanger. I'll update as soon as I can! I love you all and I hope y'all will be patient with me over these next few days! I'm just letting you know now, July 2nd there will be NO update! I will be relaxing and doing nothing on my fifteenth birthday. I might go get my permit. Other than that, heck no! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you thought! If it sucked, I'm sorry. I wrote this at night. :/**

**~Ski**


	36. 35- Our First Date

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**So, y'all are going to love me this chapter! It is full of fluff! This is the date. :P Y'all are excited, right? Well, here is Chapter 35: Our First Date. **

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Ridin' Solo by Jason Derulo**

**Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye**

**Bring Me to Life by ****Evanescence**

**Still the One by One Direction (I LOVE THEM)**

**Somebody's Heartbreak by Hunter Hayes (I LOVE HIM)**

**Fall Into Me by Brantley Gillbert**

**Me and You by Fall Out Boy**

**1,2,3,4 by Plain White T's**

**Still Into You by Paramore**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Hey, Stephen by Taylor Swift**

**Clumsy by Fergie**

**Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

* * *

I had just finished singing "Ridin' Solo" when I saw Alice wave to me from backstage. I smiled. I looked back at the band and nodded my head. They smiled. They started playing the music to "Somebody I Used to Know". I smiled. I started singing. The crowd cheered loudly. When my part ended, I smiled. "Will you all help me welcome the beautiful and talented Bella Dwyer," I said, looking to the back where she came out from under the stage. The crowd started cheering ear-piercing screams as she started singing. She looked at me, smiling. I smiled. The surprise wasn't anywhere near over. We continued singing. The song finally ended and we sang "Bring Me to Life". The crowd's cheers were deafening. "Now that I have Bella out here, I want to sing a few songs that I have written recently that only my band and I know," I said, winking at her. She looked confused. "This song is a new song called "Still the One". It started playing and I smiled. I started dancing with her. She acted like she was mad at me for leaving. It was all an act. I pretended to try and get her again, and she would run away from me. As the ending of the song came near, I grabbed her arm and stuck it out. She spun out and then spun back in. I smiled. I turned around and after the last word was said, I kissed her. The crowd was silent for a second before cheers erupted from the audience. I smiled into the kiss and we broke apart. Bella smiled at the audience.

"How are y'all doing tonight?" Bella asked into her mike. The crowd started screaming again. I laughed. "Well, you see Edward just informed me that he isn't done singing a few songs for me," Bella said, winking at me. How she knew that I will never know. "I guess this goofball over here is trying to win my heart again," Bella said, pointing at me. I laughed.

"Nope, just trying to keep it," I said. The crowd laughed. Bella laughed.

"So, you've showed me you are a great kisser, an okay dancer, and an awesome singer," Bella said, smirking.

"Excuse me? I'm more than an okay dancer," I said. She laughed.

"You're just mad because I gave you that dance-off," she said. I laughed.

"No, I won, fair and square," I said. The crowd was laughing this entire time.

"Whatever, just get on with more songs," she said. I laughed and looked back at the band.

"This one is called 'Somebody's Heartbreak'," I said. Bella smiled. The band started playing. I looked into Bella's eyes and didn't look away.

_I'd love to know just what you're thinkin'__  
__Every little river, runnin' through your mind__  
__You give and you take__  
__You come and you go__  
__You leave me here wonderin' if I'll ever know__  
__How much you care or how much you don't__  
__Whatever you need, whatever you want__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's mistake__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's first time,__  
__Somebody's last time, baby be mine__  
__If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',__  
__A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__Be mine, yeah__  
__Oh, be mine__  
__I guess that all I'm tryin' to tell ya__  
__Is a minute with you is better than two without__  
__Oh, I won't be a fool but I can't play it cool__  
__So I'm playin' safe and I'm breakin' the rules__  
__I'm wishin' I had what I know that you got__  
__So if you're comin' my way then please don't stop__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's mistake__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's first time,__  
__Somebody's last time, baby be mine__  
__If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',__  
__A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__Be mine__  
__Oh, woah__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__Or somebody's mistake__  
__Somebody's first time, or their last time, baby be mine__  
__If you're lookin' to be somebody's 'just friends',__  
__A little laughin', little lovin', never callin' again, that's just fine__  
__If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak__  
__Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's heartbreak)__  
__Be mine (If you're gonna be somebody's mistake)__  
__Oh, I'll take my chances__  
__If you're gonna be someone's heartbreak__  
__If you're gonna be someone's mistake__  
__Somebody's first time, somebody's last time__  
__Be mine__  
__Oh, be mine__  
__Be mine__  
__Baby, baby, baby, be mine, all mine__  
__If you're gonna break someone's heart, yeah__  
__Might as well, might as well be mine_

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes. She blinked a few times so they wouldn't fall. Alice had changed and walked out on the stage. It was weird singing without her dancing behind me. She had to get Bella here though. I looked at Bella. "This song I wrote a few days ago," I said. Her eyes grew wide. She knew this was the song I wrote after I told her I love her. The band started playing and we both smiled. I grabbed her hand and slow danced with her. So, maybe we were at my concert. Maybe there were multiple people watching our every move. I didn't care. I loved Bella and I wanted everyone to know that.

_A whisper away from changin' everything  
But is it safe to say  
Such dangerous things  
When your hands are tremblin'  
Girl I'm weak in the knees  
It's times like these when silence means everything  
More than anything  
So fall when you're ready baby  
Let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace  
I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet  
Until you fall into me  
Love ain't a race  
There's no finish line  
And I love a chase  
But don't leave me behind  
'Cause girl we're both gamblin'  
But I'm playin' for keeps  
It's times like these  
When patience means everything  
More than anything  
And I'll fall for you every day  
I'll cherish the moments that time can't erase  
We'll be the love song  
I promise we're gonna sing  
Girl when you fall into me  
Girl when you fall into me  
C'mon baby fall into me  
I'm waiting  
Fall into me  
Fall into me  
Fall into me  
A whisper away from changing everything_

The crowd started cheering. I had forgotten that I was at a concert. I pulled away from her and faced the crowd. "So, believe it or not, Bella here, doesn't think she's gorgeous," I said. There were several gasps from the audience. "How many people disagree with that statement?" I asked. The crowd went wild and Bella laughed.

"At least I'm not like Edward who doesn't see the effect he has on women," Bella said.

"What effect are you talking about?" I asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked.

"Nope," I said. Bella faced the crowd.

"How many girls love Edward's looks?" Bella asked, raising her hand. A bunch of hands went up. "Now, Edward give them your crooked smile," Bella said. I gave her my crooked smile and a girl up front fainted. Bella ran to that side of the stage. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I hope she'll be okay," she said, making the lady beside her laugh. She handed the lady four pieces of paper. "Here are two tickets to my show in two days with backstage passes so she can meet me," she said.

"Well, thank you, she'll love you even more than she already does," the lady said. Bella smiled. "She is a huge fan of you and Edward getting together also," she added. Bella laughed.

"Maybe Edward will be there with me so she can meet him also," Bella said, winking at me. I smiled. The girl that fainted didn't seem that old. She seemed about twelve, maybe thirteen. We continued the concert with me singing Bella two more songs. One song was called "Me and You" to which Bella laughed at the lyrics. That was the song I wrote a few days after we met. The next song was called "1,2,3,4". When I was done singing to her, Bella ran to me and kissed me. The audience cheered. I smiled into the kiss. Bella smiled right into it. Bella sang a few songs of hers. She sang "Still Into You", "The Only Exception", "Hey, Stephen", "Clumsy", and "Begin Again". After she was done, I turned my microphone back on.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, as you probably saw today, I am going to confirm something," I said, winking at Bella. She winked back.

"We are dating," we both said at the same time. The crowd went nuts. We laughed.

"I hope you have a safe trip home or wherever you are going. Goodnight everyone," I said, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist and walking backstage. This concert is my favorite concert I have ever had.

* * *

**So, what did you think? This was a long chapter with a LOT of songs in it because they're at a concert. :D Bella's outfit is on my profile! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you think!**

**~Ski**


	37. 36- Telling Rose

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, Rosalie is finding out in this chapter! :D So, I really don't have a lot to say. Love you guys! Here is chapter 36: Telling Rose.**

* * *

I slapped the alarm clock and took a quick shower, throwing on a dress. It was blue with a brown belt and spaghetti straps. It was simple and I loved it. I threw on some brown heels and grabbed my keys. I decided to leave my face and hair natural. According to Alice, I looked like I had make-up on all the time, so I could get away with it. Even when I stayed at Edward's house that night, when I woke up, Alice asked if I had make-up on. I let my hair dry to its natural wavy style. I pulled up to LAX and waited for Rose and Sammy. I felt a bump into my legs a few minutes later and small hands wrap around my legs.

"Auntie Bell," Sammy said.

"Hey, sport," I said, picking her up. She giggled. "Where is Momma?" I asked.

"I'm right here," Rosalie said, looking at me with a skeptical look. I gave her a confused look back.

"What is with that look?" I asked. She smirked.

"You seem happy, _too _happy," she said. She thought for a minute. "You're as happy as you were when you were dating Edward," she said. She glared at me for a second. "You aren't!" she squealed. I laughed.

"We told the press last night," I said. Her jaw dropped.

"You told the press before you told me!" she screeched. I flinched.

"Just let me explain," I said. She nodded. "Okay, so, Edward took me on a surprise date. Well, it ended up being to his concert last night. We told everyone. I didn't mean for it to happen like that, it just did," I said. She sighed.

"Fine, but you are making it up to me," she said, pointing her manicured fingernail at me.

"How am I going to do that when we leave for Vegas in two weeks," I said. She smiled.

"Don't tell Emmett about Samantha," she said. I smiled.

"Alright," I said. She eyed me.

"Have you already told him?" she asked.

"No and neither did Edward," I said. She looked at me.

"So, Jasper and Alice are still taking care of Sammy while we're in Vegas, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, now, do you have your outfits picked out for the concert?" she asked. I nodded.

"Rosalie, before you go into full agent mode, let's go," I said, starting to walk towards the exit. She grabbed her bags while I grabbed Sammy's and we left. I looked at her while driving towards her house. "How mad would you be if I told you he followed Edward's old path?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Why did he?" she asked.

"The same reason Edward started back the drugs," I said. She looked at me with a confused expression. "Because he left you," I said. Her eyes grew.

"Obviously he didn't care about me anymore if he didn't tell me why he was freaking leaving," she snapped.

"He knew you wouldn't let him go," I snapped back. She looked down at her lap. "Rose, I'm sorry," I said. She shook her head.

"You're right though," she said.

"Rose, give him a chance. If you don't want to give him another chance, than at least let him meet his daughter," I said. She looked at me.

"Are you telling me to let my drug addicted ex-boyfriend meet my daughter?" she asked.

"When I met him, I told him to let the drugs go if he wants you back," I said. She looked at me. "He wasn't addicted to them because he was smart about it, only smoking marijuana. He threw the cigarette down and stomped on it the minute I showed up and told him," I said. She looked at me.

"Does he still look huge?" she asked. I laughed.

"He looks a little thinner. His muscles aren't as big, but they're still huge," I said. She laughed. We pulled up to her house. "Get some rest. Edward's producer and J let us have a day off today, so Edward and I are enjoying every last minute of privacy we can," I said, smiling. She laughed.

"You have fun with that and don't do anything Jasper wouldn't do," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"See ya tomorrow," I said. I started the car and drove to Edward's house. I let myself in with the key he gave me. I heard light snoring coming from his room and laughed. I sat on the couch and picked up a book on his coffee table. I spread my legs across the couch and read. I heard the snoring stop and I smiled. I put the book down and stayed very still and quiet. Edward came out of his room, wearing sweat pants with no shirt, and went into the kitchen. I didn't know if he noticed me so I got up, quietly, and followed him. He stood in front of the counter, looking at the cereal. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. He jumped.

"Who the fuck?" he asked, spinning around. He saw it was me. "Holy shit, Bella, you nearly gave me a heart attack," he said, holding his hand to his heart. I giggled.

"Sorry," I said. I wasn't really sorry at all. It was funny as hell! He twirled me in a circle and I smiled. When I came back, he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. We broke apart, breathless. We laughed. Edward cooked some lunch while I chose a movie off Netflix. I chose "Grown Ups" and went to sit on the couch. Edward sat down and I snuggled into him. We ate, snuggled, laughed, and I cried on some movies. Edward decided to put on "The Dark Knight Rises" again and I bawled again. Edward looked pained until I stopped crying. We then watched a few more comedies. I decided to torture Edward a little for putting on "The Dark Knight Rises" so I put on "The Last Song". That pained Edward to see me cry again. I love that movie, but every freaking time the dad dies, I cry. I don't know why, I just do. When that movie it was done, it was late. I got up. Edward walked me to the door and smiled. He kissed me. I smiled.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I whispered. I pecked his lips and then ran to the elevator, giggling. Edward just stood in his doorway, dumbfounded.

* * *

**OMG! She told him! Y'all are excited, right? :D I know I was when I wrote it! Well, I hope you all have a wonderful Sunday! Review and let me know what you thought!**

**~Ski**


	38. 37- Vegas Baby!

**Author's Note:**

**So, tomorrow is my birthday! :D No update tomorrow! I'm probably not getting my permit until that Saturday because my parents don't get home from work in time! I probably won't update the third of July either, so in case I don't, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Love you guys!**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

The press had driven Edward and me apart. We texted but we rarely saw each other. I was getting scared of the outcome. I dialed his number. "Hey, want to meet up?" I asked.

"I can't, getting packed for a short tour," he said. I sighed.

"Alright," I said. "Well, I'll talk to you when we get back from my tour," I said.

"Alright, hey, Bella," he said. I smiled.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

"I love you and I promise when I get back we will go somewhere special, just us two," he said.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll see you when _I _get back. I'm getting done after you get done," I said. He sighed.

"Alright, see you then," he said.

"See you then, love you, bye," I said.

"Love you too, bye," he said. He hung up the phone and I smiled. Rosalie came into my bedroom, where I was currently packing myself.

"Ready to party Vegas style?" she asked, holding up her suitcases. I laughed.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," I said, forcing my suitcases shut. She laughed. We rolled our suitcases down my stairs and out to the car. Rosalie drove to Jasper's house. We got out of the car and transferred the suitcases to Jasper's car. Sammy ran in to her house. Rosalie still hadn't introduced Emmett to Samantha, but was working on building his trust again first. He doesn't know about her, yet. We got out of the car and went inside the house. Alice ran up to us.

"So, Edward wouldn't tell me where he was heading. All he said is that it was going to be weird wherever he is heading because he has to do at least one concert without me," she said. I laughed.

"He told me he didn't know where he is going. He said his manager said it was a surprise," I said. She laughed.

"Well, I'm going to have a load of fun with my niece and boyfriend," she said, making me laugh.

"Well, girls, we better be getting to the airport," Jasper said, walking to the door. He opened the door and we walked to his car. He opened the door for Alice and then ran to the driver's side. Samantha was sitting in the back with us. We arrived at the airport and got out. Jasper, Alice, and Samantha went as far as they could. Rose hugged Jasper and Alice and then started into full mommy mode.

"She's allergic to any kind of nuts," Rose began. I put my hand on her mouth.

"Rose, Jasper knows everything about Samantha," I said. Rosalie sighed, bending down to Samantha's height.

"Samantha Marie Cullen, you better be good for Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, okay?" she said. I smiled at their mother and daughter interaction. Sammy nodded. She smiled and hugged her close. "I'm going to call you every night, including the night of Aunt Bella's concert, okay?" she asked.

"Will you be able to tell me good night, Mommy?" Sammy asked, bringing Rosalie and me to tears.

"Of course I will," she said. She kissed her cheek and then stood up to regular height. She looked at Jasper. "One thing you don't know is that her bedtime is 9 and if she isn't tired, change her into her pajamas, and turn on Good Luck Charlie, which is currently in her suitcase," Rosalie said. Jasper smiled and nodded. Rosalie hugged and kissed Sammy again while I gave Jasper and Alice hugs. I gave Sammy a hug and then went to my private jet. It was so much easier this way. If I didn't take my plane, I had to wear a wig, which I can never fall asleep in. I looked at Rose across the aisle and saw her with a pained expression.

"She'll be okay, Rosalie. She is in safe hands," I said. She nodded.

"I know, but I have a feeling something will happen in Vegas," she said. I had that exact feeling. What will happen in Vegas? I know something will happen in Vegas, but I don't know if it is good or bad. Time will tell, I guess. The plane landed and Rose and I walked to the door, smiling. The damn press was covering some actress that was here for a movie premiere, so I wasn't important. We looked around.

"Vegas baby!" I said, laughing.

"Don't get in trouble with Edward. You just got him back," she said. I glared at her.

"Don't get in trouble with Emmett. You haven't got him back, yet," I said. She glared back at me.

"Touché," she said. We laughed and went to the hotel room, crashing from jet-lag.

_Edward's POV_

I started throwing last minute stuff in my suitcase. I miss Bella like crazy. We texted every minute except when we were in a sound booth. If we weren't texting, we were talking on the phone. I heard my phone vibrate, signaling I was getting a phone call. I picked it up and saw it was Bella. I smiled. "Hey, beautiful," I said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, wanna meet up?" she asked. I opened my mouth to say yes, but then remembered my suitcase I'm packing to leave tonight.

"I can't, getting packed for a short tour," I said, angrily throwing my clothes into the suitcase. I couldn't see my Bella.

"Alright, well, I'll talk to you when I get back from my tour," she said, sounding sad.

"Alright, hey, Bella," I said, hating hearing her sad.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked. I could hear her smile. I smiled.

"I love you and I promise when I get back we will go somewhere special, just us two," I said, knowing if I wanted to keep my sanity, I would keep that promise.

"I love you, too, Edward. I'll see you when _I _get back. I'm getting done after you get done," she said. I sighed. Stupid damn tours!

"Alright, see you then," I said.

"See you then, love you, bye," she said.

"Love you too, bye," I said, hanging up the phone. I smiled. I love this girl! I heard my door slam open.

"Who's ready to party wherever the hell you are going?" Emmett boomed. I laughed.

"Let's hit the airport, dumbass," I said, walking out of the apartment. He laughed. I drove to the airport and we got in my private airplane. I looked at a picture of Bella and me from the last night we were together, just us two. I smiled and put my phone up. Emmett smiled at me, apologetically. I shook it off and got comfortable in my plane seat.

"Will you please tell me where my plane is heading?" I asked the flight attendant. He shook his head.

"Your manager made it very clear to not tell you," he said. I nodded.

"Will there be any press?" I asked.

"No, some other big celebrity is coming to the town so the press is all over that person," he said. I nodded.

"Thank god," I said. He smiled and nodded. We landed and I smiled. I recognized this city in a heartbeat. Emmett came up behind me and smiled.

"Vegas baby!" he said, spreading his arms out. I laughed.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas," I said, pointing my finger at him. He laughed.

"Don't get in trouble with Bella. You just got her back," he said. I laughed.

"Don't get in trouble with Rosalie. You haven't gotten her back, yet," I said.

"Touché," he said. We walked into the hotel room and crashed. I would have to see how people party in Vegas.

* * *

**Oh no, what is going to happen in Vegas? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas! HA! Only I shall know until it happens! Review and let me know what you think! Love you guys! Review, please? For my birthday?**

**~Ski**


	39. 38- Deep Crap

**Author's Note:**

**So, I wasn't planning on this, but I decided to. So, this some bad shit. Y'all are going to flip out!**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, get your skinny ass up," Rosalie said, shaking me violently. I laughed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock and saw it was 10:30 at night. I smiled.

"Ready to party Vegas style?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. We grabbed the clothes we had for clubbing, because Rosalie did own clubbing clothes, just didn't go often. She was wearing a red dress that was really short and had clothes pin attached to it in a really cool looking design. She has black stiletto heels with a red heel and under her toes. It had gold spikes where the black was. I smiled. I handed her the wig I picked out. She had a wig that was brown, but was darker in some places and was wavy. It looked like she had wet hair. I slipped on my white dress. It looked sexy. It was short with spaghetti straps. It had a gold band under my breasts that ended at an upside down triangle-shaped hole in between my breasts. It was really short and the sides were a little long than the front and back of the dress. It was gorgeous and completely sexy. I slipped on my gold, sparkly heels and my awesome wig! It was completely blue and curled down a little past my shoulders. It had small bangs. I loved it though. Rosalie looked at me.

"I can't tell it's you," she said.

"I can't tell it's you," I said. She smiled. "What if Edward is in Vegas?" I asked. She laughed.

"Then maybe we'll go to the same club, get completely wasted, and you two can get hitched," she said, sarcastically. I laughed.

"I love him, but I'm not ready for marriage, yet," I said. She smiled.

"When are you ever going to be ready?" she asked as we walked to the elevator. I sighed and pushed the lobby button.

"I honestly don't know, Rosie," I said. She smiled. We walked out to see the press out of the hotel. We walked out and they held their cameras up. They grumbled, putting their cameras down when they realized it wasn't me. Well, it was me, but they didn't need to know that. Rose laughed as we got into a limo that Rose ordered.

"Where are you two heading, Miss Bethany and Miss Rachel?" the driver asked. I looked at Rose who just shrugged her shoulders.

"The best club in town," I said. He smiled and drove to a club near our hotel.

"Alright, if I disappear, I brought a man to our hotel room," Rose said, turning to me. I laughed.

"Alright, just have some fun, _Rachel_, you deserve it with all of your stress back home," I said, saying her fake name. She laughed.

"You deserve to have some fun also. Come on, _Bethany_, let's go get the strongest drink known to mankind and get completely wasted," she said. I laughed.

"Yeah, let's do it," I said. We laughed and ordered the strongest drink they had and chugged it. We ordered a lot more. We laughed until "Don't Wanna Go Home" by Edward came on. I jumped up, grabbing Rose's hand. We were grinding the air and bumping each other's hips. We were grinding the air when we felt bodies come up behind us. We giggled and grinded on them some more until the song ended. I winked at Rose and she winked back. We turned around as another song came on and grabbed their belt loops. We grinded into them and they looked down at us. We giggled. We drank more of the really strong drinks and laughed. This was going to be a really fun night.

_Edward's POV_

"Edward, get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready to party," Emmett said. I laughed and got up. I put on a white-button up shirt and rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I put on dark jeans and tied it with a tan and blue buckle. I tucked my shirt in my jeans. I put on my blonde wig that was swoopy. It looked real though. I looked at Emmett and noticed he was wearing a black jacket with a white under shirt and light jeans with a chain hanging down. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket to his elbows also. He had his reddish-brown, but not my color hair style, that was swoopy on. He looked like a completely different person.

"So, if I get laid, it is happening at her place, so don't worry about me if I disappear tonight," he said. I laughed.

"Good, I have somewhere to sleep," I said. We walked to the limo that I ordered and got in.

"Where are you both heading, Mr. Ethan and Mr. Eric?" the driver asked.

"The best club in town," I said. He nodded and drove away. We pulled up to a very crowded club. We walked in.

"Let's get you shit-faced, shall we?" he asked. I laughed.

"Let's get shit-faced," I said. We went to the bar and ordered a lot of their strongest drinks. My mind went fuzzy and I saw a sexy girl with blue hair dancing with a brown haired girl. Emmett looked at where my eyes were eye-fucking that girl and smiled.

"I get the brunette, you get the blue-haired," he whispered in my air. I nodded and we walked up to the girls. We started grinding on them and laughed. After the song was over, the girls turned around and grabbed my belt loops, grinding against me as a new song started. We all ordered more of the same drinks. My mind was fuzzy and I couldn't think of anything.

_Bella's POV _**(sorry about changing so much, but what is about to happen is necessary for it to be in her POV)**

I woke up with a huge headache. I groaned and turned around. I gasped when I saw Edward lying beside me. I noticed the wig on my head and gasped. I looked down at my body and saw I was in my birthday suit with my dress on the floor and Edward's clothes. I gasped. I walked into the bathroom, taking my wig with me. I closed the door and a shine caught my eye. I looked down at my left hand and stumbled back. Edward and I got married last night, neither of us knowing that it was each other. I threw the wig on, making it look like it was my real hair. I pulled my dress on quietly. I wrote a letter, hoping not to wake him up, and walked out the door. I was in really deep shit and I really hope that Edward doesn't figure out it was. I got into the elevator, thinking about the letter.

_Dear random stranger that I don't know,_

_I'm sorry about marrying you, but we have to get a divorce. I'm engaged to another man. I'm terribly sorry. I was drunk and I bet so were you. I don't remember much of what happened the night before, but I regret it. I hope you have an awesome life. Here is my phone number 256-346-8323. Call me when you get this letter. I'm terribly sorry. I live in Los Angeles. I'm here for a few more days._

_Sincerely,_

_Bethany_

I sighed. I walked out and called a cab. One pulled up and smiled at me, winking. I rolled my eyes. "I'm married, now go to the Bellagio," I said. He nodded and drove. I paid him and got out. I walked into the room, noticing Rose was putting on her pajamas. I looked at her. "Are you married also?" I asked. Her eyes grew and she shook her head.

"Holy fuck, you're married?" she asked.

"To Edward," I said, timidly. Her jaw dropped open.

"You're in some deep shit," she said. I nodded. This was going to be a hard divorce.

* * *

**How many lovely readers were expecting that shit to happen? I was! HA HA HA! Happy early birthday to me! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you all thought of _this _lovely chapter!**

**~Ski**


	40. 39- We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**Alright, guys. Since I had a pussy of a guest reviewer, I'm not going to be some nice girl anymore. Welcome to my dark side. I specifically said "constructive criticism" and that damn review was anything but it. Don't like the story line then don't read the damn book! Edward didn't "fuck some other girl" and Bella wasn't mad for five seconds before she married him. Bella and Edward were so damn wasted they don't remember a damn thing. I made it very clear that they were wasted and that they woke married! Now, saying "Awful" how the hell does that improve my writing? I take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Not people being stupid. You going to do nothing but tell me my story sucks, don't read! Everyone that loves my story, thank you. Whoever that guest reviewer was, STOP READING!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 39:**

* * *

I woke up with a huge hangover. I groaned. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I went to pull my pants down, and realized I didn't have any on. _Shit._ Thoughts about last night went to my head. I peed and then put some pants on. Just as I put them on, Emmett barged into the room, almost breaking the door. I looked at him. He looked at me and gasped. I squinted my eyes in confusion as to why he gasped. "What?" I asked. He pointed to my hand. I lifted my hand and gasped. "Mother fucking hell shit," I said, noticing the band on my left ring finger. It was simple. It was silver with a tiny diamond on it.

"Dude, Bella is going to _kill _you," he said. I gasped.

"Bella is in Vegas right now," I said. He laughed.

"All I know, is the brunette was amazing," he said. I glared at him. "How was the blue haired?" he asked.

"How the fuck do you remember this?" I asked.

"It all came back to me on the way here," he said.

"How bad is your hangover?" I asked.

"Not bad, we drank coffee after we had sex," he said.

"I hate you," I said. I dialed Bella's phone. She answered on the second ring.

_Hello? _She asked. I smiled.

"Hey, Bella," I said. She chuckled. It sounded nervous.

_Hey, Edward, what's up? _She asked.

"What hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

_Bellagio, why? _She asked.

"Well, my manager sent me to Vegas and we need to talk about something," I said. She sighed.

_Yeah, Edward, we really do. _She said.

"I'll meet you there and then we can go somewhere more private to talk," I said.

_Sounds great, I'll see you when you get here._ She said.

"Alright, I'm gonna get ready and then meet you there," I said.

_Alright, bye. _She said, hanging up. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"That was weird," I said.

"What was?" Emmett asked.

"That phone call," I said. He shrugged.

"Bella must be nervous for her concert tonight," he said. I nodded.

"Must be," I said. I stood up and started getting ready. I put on a t-shirt and jeans and then walked out of the room. I got a cab, not caring that I didn't have a wig on. The driver looked behind him.

"Where to?" he asked. I smiled.

"Bellagio," I said. He looked at me.

"You're Edward Masen," he said.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"You have pretty good music," he said.

"Well, thank you," I said. A few minutes later, we pulled up at the hotel. I felt my palms get sweaty. I nervously handed the guy the payment and went into the lobby. I saw Bella looking nervous also. What happened with her? She smiled a small smile at me that made me feel even guiltier about what happened last night. I grabbed her hand and brought her to the small café in the hotel. We both got coffee and sat down at a table. I looked at her. "Look, Bella, I'm just going to get right to the point of why I told you I was in Vegas," I said. She nodded. "I was stupid last night, and went clubbing," I said. She looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked, gently. I took her hand and a deep breath.

"I got completely wasted. Emmett and I saw these girls and started dancing with them. After we stopped dancing, we drank some more. Well, one of the girls and I got married and had sex. I'm so sorry. If you want to dump me, okay, as long as you know I love you and that one thing I would take back is doing all of that," I said. I looked at her and saw an amused look in her eyes. I was completely confused.

"Well, what color did she have?" she asked. I was completely confused.

"Blue, I think," I said.

"Like this," she said, pulling a blue wig out. My eyes bugged out.

"You're the girl I married?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I sighed. "Well, that saved us a wedding," I said. She laughed a little and then sighed.

"Edward, we still need to talk about this," she said. I looked at her. "I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, because I do, I really do, trust me, but just not right now," she said. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Can we get a divorce, but continue dating and then when we're both more ready for it get married?" she asked. I sighed.

"Bella, if it makes you happy, then yes, I will," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you, Edward, I love you," she said, standing up. I stood up with her and hugged her tight.

"I feared I wouldn't hear that ever again," I whispered in her ear.

"Me too," she said. I let her go and kissed her. "One more thing," she said, pulling away. I looked at her. "Ugh… when I changed my personality, I kinda threw the waiting thing out the window," she said. I laughed.

"We'll go as slow or fast as you want," I said, hugging her close. I felt her smile against my chest. "Bella," I said, resting my chin against her head.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked, pulling away. I kissed her softly.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," she said, hugging me again. Rosalie came down.

"You told him?" Rosalie screeched.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Emmett it was you," I said.

"No, tell him," she said. I looked at her. "I trust him again," she said. Bella squealed, making me laugh.

"When is he going to meet Samantha?" Bella asked. Rose smiled.

"When we get back," she said. "I have a plan and I need your help," she said, looking at me.

"What do you want me to do," I asked. She smiled.

"Follow me to the room and I'll tell you," she said. I nodded and we left to go to Bella's room. This was a good day.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Bella and Edward got that worked out. :) I was sad to put that they are getting a divorce because they aren't ready, yet. I mean, come on, they haven't even been dating two months, yet! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you thought!**

**~Ski**


	41. 40- Nervous

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, sorry I didn't update sooner. I stayed with a friend last night (the fourth of July) and so I couldn't update. Well, I hung out with her until about four o'clock and it took me FOREVER to do this chapter. It is a super long chapter though! Love you guys!**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Oath by Cher Lloyd**

**22 by Taylor Swift**

**I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

**Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Iraheta**

**Still Into You by Paramore**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Here's To Never Growing Up by Avril Lavigne**

**Monster by Paramore**

**Peacock by Katy Perry**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne**

**Come Back... Be Here by Taylor Swift**

**Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato**

**My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

**Scars by Allison Iraheta**

**Begin Again by Taylor Swift**

**The Only Exception by Paramore**

* * *

"Bella, don't be nervous about your concert," Edward said, rubbing soothing circles on my back. We currently were heading to my concert in a limo. I smiled at him.

"What if I lose focus and fall or my I lose my voice?" I asked. I don't know why I'm always nervous for a concert, I just am.

"Bella, you have an amazing voice and you're an amazing person. I'll be right there with you through every step of the way," he said. "Besides, aren't husbands supposed to be there for their wives?" he asked, smiling. I laughed and playfully hit his arm. He laughed. I snuggled closer to him, making him smile.

"I love you, Edward," I said. He smiled.

"I love you, Bella," he said, leaning down. His lips pressed against mine. I don't know exactly who turned it heated, but it went there. I pulled away, needing to breathe. I looked at Edward. He was breathless and smirking that panty dropping crooked smile. I kissed him softly.

"Later," I whispered against his lips. He moaned and kissed me. I pulled away, laughing.

"Bella, that isn't funny," he said, adjusting his pants. I nodded and laughed. The limo pulled to a stop. I groaned, seeing the flashes of cameras. I looked at Edward.

"Do we take the rings off?" I asked. He nodded. I took my ring off, put it in its box, and then put it safely in my purse. Edward handed me his box. I stuck it in my purse, knowing it wouldn't look good if he had a big bulge in the shape of a jewelry box in his pocket. We got out of the limo and the press were snapping pictures all over.

"Bella, did Edward come up to meet you?" one asked.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" another one asked. That shocked me right there. I kept a blank face and kept walking. We got in the building, with the help of security. I love my security guards.

"Thanks, Seth," I said, smiling.

"What was that about you being pregnant and then you getting this shocked look on your face?" he asked. I laughed.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked. He laughed while nodding. "It just took me by surprise, but don't worry, I'm not pregnant," I said. He smiled and walked away. Rosalie and Emmett came in, holding hands. "Did y'all get pictures taken?" I asked. She laughed.

"Nope, they saw it was us and groaned, hoping for somebody else," she said. I laughed. "Off to make-up and wardrobe, missy," she said, pointing to a room. I nodded and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Keep Emmett out of trouble," I said, walking away. I heard his laughing fade as I walked further away. I sat down in a chair and let her do my make-up and hair. They kept my hair natural and down. My eye make-up was smoky and the rest was natural. They handed me my outfit and I smiled. It was awesome. It was dark black tank-top that covered all of my shoulders and hugged all of my curves nicely. It went down, showing not too much cleavage. They handed me black leggings that went down to my knees. Over the leggings, I wore a bright blue tutu with a black waist band. I smiled. Rosalie came up behind me, smiling.

"You look beautiful, Bella," she said, smiling. She placed a black fedora on my head. I smiled. I slipped on my black combat boots. I went out from the dressing, not seeing Edward. I guessed he was in his seat, which he did get tickets today from me. I went to the place I was going to be lifted onto stage. Rose hugged one last time before I heard the music to "Oath". I laughed. I had written this song for Alice and Rose after we had become friends with Alice again. I came up on stage, smiling. I was welcomed by screaming fans.

_Yo, my best friend, best till the very end_

'_Cause __best friends, best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand, and i'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, i'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house_

_All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo, do_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes_

_I know I called you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and i'm your bow tie_

_We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song_

_Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong_

_And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong_

_You got the best friends sing, sing along_

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dad's new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I Promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_I'll never let you go_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Just thought that you should know_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_Yeah..._

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low, just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go, just always remember_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change, no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_You should know, you should know, you should know_

_Woah, this is my oath to you_

_You never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_Woah, this is my oath to you._

The music ended. I threw my hands. "How is everybody doing tonight?" I screamed into the microphone. I laughed. "I'm doing awesome here in Las Vegas, Nevada," I said. They started cheering again. "Did y'all know that my boyfriend is here tonight?" I asked. They started screaming. "Well, he is," I said. "Yeah, he wasn't supposed to be, but he surprised me by calling me on my cell phone and asking where I was staying," I said. "Well, I told him and a few minutes later; I get a text saying to go down to the lobby. I go down there and he is standing right there," I said. The crowd awed at that. I smiled. "Don't I have the greatest guy?" I asked. They started screaming. I laughed. "Well, this next song isn't about love, but it is about something very important," I said. "Friendship, you probably are all thinking 'why the hell is she doing two friend songs back to back'? Well, I have one of the greatest friends in the world with me tonight, and I want her to know that I love her like a sister," I said. "Now, who is ready to party like we're 22?" I asked. They screamed. The music started and I started dancing. I started singing. "It feel like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters," I said, grabbing the bottom of my tutu and bringing it forward then back. I sang the rest of the song, dancing, and having fun. That's what I love about my career. I can have fun and not be judged. When I stopped singing, I smiled, sadly. "I think, I think when it's all over, it comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a collide, a scope of memories. It just all comes back, but they never do. How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when they smile at you? I think the worst part of it wasn't losing them, it was losing me. This next song is for everyone who has experienced heartache with someone you knew you shouldn't have dated them in the first place," I said. The song started and I sang along. When I finished I smiled. I felt two arms wrap around my waist and the crowd went nuts. "Now, who is behind me?" I wondered out loud. I heard a musical chuckle close to me and the crowd laughed. "You, mister, aren't supposed to come out on stage," I said, trying to pull away. Everyone laughed.

"I'm breaking all the rules now anyway, since I'm going to hell," he said. **(A/N: Whoever gets where this phrase came from gets a sneak peek of next chapter)** I laughed. The crowd went wild. I kissed his cheek.

"Unless you want 'Friday I'll Be Over You' sung to you, go back stage," I said. He laughed.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear. I smiled.

"I love you too," I said, forgetting about the microphone. The crowd went wild.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," the crowd chanted. I laughed. Edward kissed me. We pulled away when the crowd started cheering. I sang the rest of my fast songs, including "Still Into You". I sang "Girlfriend", "Here's to Never Growing Up", "Monster", and "Peacock". After "Peacock" I smiled. "Alright, guys, so we have a little treat for y'all," I said, smiling. "Would y'all help me welcome Edward to the stage to sing a few songs for y'all while I go do something real fast?" I asked. The crowd started cheering. Edward ran out with a microphone. I winked at him. "Sing about five songs and then welcome me back, I'm changing," I said. He nodded. I kissed his cheek and then ran off stage. They changed my clothes. I was handed a mint green dress with a thick silver line that ended a few inches above the knee. They handed me silver heels that wrapped around my leg. They put my hair in an elegant bun and wiped off all of my make-up, just putting mascara on. They nodded and I looked in the mirror. I looked awesome. I went to a big heart that made me nervous. They set me in it. I was sitting down, but I wasn't buckled down. One wrong move and I'm falling to my death. I gulped and got in. I looked at the stage and smiled. Edward didn't know I was up. "Edward, this is your last song," I said. He finished and smiled.

"Help me welcome to the stage, the greatest girl I know, Bella Dwyer," he said. I sat down and "My Immortal" came on. The heart started moving as the spotlight hit it.

"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all of my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave because your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone," I sang, standing up and grabbing a bar. The heart circled the crowd a few times before going really close to the stage. I stepped off and continued to sing. This song reminded me of the biggest fight Edward and I had. I felt a tear roll down my cheek at the thought. I continued to sing and walked around the stage with my eyes shut, fighting the tears the best I could. The song ended, making me smile. I sang "Slipped Away", "Come Back… Be Here", "Fix A Heart", "My Happy Ending", and "Scars". I smiled. "Now, this song isn't that old to y'all, but I actually wrote this song in high school," I said, smiling. "This song is called 'Begin Again'," I said. The crowd cheered loudly. I sang the song, happily. I danced around. When I was done, I sighed as the crowd cheered. "Alright, guys, this is the last song of the night," I said, sadly. They booed. I smiled. "How many people need sleep tonight?" I asked, raising my hand. They laughed. I smiled. "This is 'The Only Exception'," I said. The music came on and I started singing. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the music when I felt hands intertwine with mine. I opened my eyes and saw Edward spinning me. We slow danced to 'The Only Exception'. The crowd cheered loudly when I finished singing and the guitar played one last chord. I kissed Edward and then threw my hands up. "Goodnight, everyone, drive safely, and have an awesome night," I said. Edward and I left the stage, laughing. I looked around and saw Rose and Emmett, making out.

"I think I know what they are doing tonight," Edward whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"I know what we are doing also," I said, winking at him. I grabbed Rosalie and walked into my dressing room. She looked confused. "I'm staying at Edward's hotel room," I said, winking at her. She laughed. I got changed and then we left the concert hall. Edward and I got in our limo.

"Bellagio, I presume?" the limo driver asked.

"No, we're going to Treasure Island," I said. He laughed at me.

"Alright," he said, pulling off. I looked at Edward.

"Put the wigs on," I said. He nodded. We put on other clothing and then put our wigs on. We pulled up to Treasure Island and got out. The press all groaned. We stumbled into the hotel, pretending to be drunk. We went up to the room and I looked around the room. I looked at the night stand. "HA!" I said out loud. Edward looked at me. I shook my head. Edward moved my hair off of my shoulder and kissed my neck. I shivered at the amazing feeling. I turned around and kissed him, passionately. Let our night begin.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? Review and let me know! Love you guys!**

**~Ski**


	42. 41- The Start of Something Good

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, the song in Bold and Italics is a song that fits that moment. :) I hope you like this chapter! I love you all! Some of y'all know the beginning.**

* * *

Waking up in Edward's arms was amazing. I heard a groan and chuckled lightly. "Good morning, beautiful," Edward said, sleepily. I smiled.

"Good morning," I said. I got up and walked to the little suitcase I had brought here. I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and put some clothes on. I had just put my shirt on when Edward came in the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled. "As much as I love being in your arms, get your ass in the shower, you reek of sex," I said. He laughed.

"You're the one to blame for that," he said, pecking my lips.

"Excuse me?" I said. He looked at me. "I believe it was you who attacked me last night," I said. I heard my phone ring and I walked to answer it. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

_So, you're famous now. It's awesome to say I fucked you now. _He said. I gasped.

"Connor," I growled. Edward ran out of the bathroom and glared at my ear.

_You are so good at these guessing games. I heard you're a whore now. You probably gave Edward an STD when y'all fucked that night in Vegas after getting married. _He said. I felt all of the blood flush out of my face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He laughed.

_I've been watching you for a very long time, Isabella. Ever since you pulled that stunt at your dad's wedding._

My eyes grew wide at his words. "You sick, twisted little bastard," I screamed.

_Now, that is no way to treat a man with such high authority over you._

"What the fuck are you talking about? You don't have authority over me," I said.

_Oh, but I do. J Jenks sold me the record company as long as I kept the clients, mainly you. I own your ass. _

My eyes grew. This can't be happening. I knew J had sold the record company to somebody, he just couldn't tell me who. He sold it because he wanted to retire. "Just for the record, your contract says you have to keep me. J didn't care what I said to him. I spoke my mind. I get to say whatever I want to say to you, little bastard," I said, smirking.

_Get your skinny fake ass to the record label, now._

I laughed. "Oh, wait, I can't, I'm on tour, sorry. I was supposed to renew my contract when I got back, but I'm not doing that anymore. I've been thinking about creating my own record label anyways," I said. "This is a perfect reason to start," I said, smirking. "Goodbye. Hope you fail miserably at your label. You probably will. Word will get out that I didn't renew my contract because of the new owner. Your business is going to fail," I said, hanging up the phone. I looked at Edward, who was smiling at me.

**____****Start of Something Good ****by Daughtry**

"So, I heard a little bit of what he said to you," he said. "What happened at your dad's wedding?" he asked, making me laugh at the memory.

"Alright, well I had already gotten discovered, but only close friends and family knew that. He didn't though. Well, after they had left and I had said my goodbyes, I turned around and saw him kissing Leah. I saw her trying to push him off, mainly because Jacob and her were in the flirting stage of their relationship. I went over to him and slapped him. He got up and started walking off. I walked over to him, secretly hiding a champagne glass behind my back. I dumped champagne on his head. He was furious, while we laughed," I said, smiling. Edward came and kissed me.

"God, I love you," he said. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I said. I kissed him, softly. "Now get your ass in that shower before Emmett comes in this room and sees you in your birthday suit, smelling like sex," I said. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room into the bathroom. I laughed and called Rosalie.

_Hi, you've reached Rosalie Hale. Sorry I couldn't get to the phone in time. I'm either with my amazing friends or gorgeous daughter. Leave a message or text me. Bye._

I smiled and shook my head. I heard a beep. "Hey, Rose, I know your with Emmett, so I'll just leave you a message. Uhmm, Connor just called me, high school ex-boyfriend Connor. Apparently, he bought the studio from J. How does my own recording label sound now? Well, I'll talk to you later. Call me back when you get this, bye." I said, smiling. I put my phone down and walked over to where my suitcase was. I looked down at the ring in the suitcase and smiled.

"Are you sure about the divorce?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. I jumped, startled.

"Yes, Edward, I'm not ready for it yet," I said. He smiled.

"Alright, we'll go back tomorrow morning since I have a concert in LA in two days," he said. I looked at him.

"What about tonight's concert?" I asked.

"Your point is?" he asked. "We can sleep on the plane," he said. I nodded. I stood up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "So, you know how you were talking about your own record label?" he asked. I nodded. He started getting nervous. "Well, how about instead of you running your own, we start one, together," he said.

"How will we split the money?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, I have a question about that also," he said. I looked at him. "How about you move in to my place?" he asked.

"Your apartment is way too small for the two of us," I said. He smiled.

"Who said anything about the apartment?" he asked. My smile grew.

"You want to live in the house, with me?" I asked.

"I don't want that," he said. My heart sunk. I walked off from him. He grabbed my wrist, gently. "I need that," he said. He kissed me passionately. I smiled.

"I love you, Edward," I said.

"I love you, Bella," he said. This was the start of something good.

* * *

**Oh my chicken! What did you think? Review and let me know! How well did that song fit that ExB moment? I thought it fit it perfectly! Love you guys!**

**~Ski**


	43. 42- Location of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey! So, I would've updated yesterday, but band camp has officially started. People who read 'Two Worlds Collide' know what that means. Updates will start becoming every available day I can have. I have practice tomorrow and then I have percussion camp 15th through the 19th. Then the 22nd through the 26th is week one of band camp and then the 28th through the 2nd is week two of band camp. Week two is the the best though because on Wednesday night (after church) we have Moonlight Madness. The freshman are practically tortured. They have to dress up however their senior tells them to (sometimes guys have to dress up as girls) and wear whatever it is all during the night practice. It is hilarious! I got it easy! I had my sister's friend as my senior who literally is like a sister to me also. She just made me wear an old indoor uniform with neon socks and really bad make-up. It was fun though. I scared people. :D Anyways, here is Chapter 42: Location of My Heart.**

* * *

"Bella is it true that Edward and you got married in Vegas?" a reporter asked as Edward and I got off his plane.

"Bella is it true you are pregnant?" another one asked. I ignored their questions and got in the limo with Edward.

"How the heck did they found out about the marriage?" I asked once the door was shut.

"Connor," Edward answered. Edward's limo driver turned around with wide eyes.

"Where too, sir?" he asked.

"The house, which will be my location from now on unless told otherwise," Edward said. I smiled.

"Are you going to sell the apartment?" I asked. He smiled.

"Alice and I both did," he said. My jaw dropped.

"Alice is moving in with Jasper?" I asked. He nodded. I squealed. He laughed. I snuggled into Edward's arms. We later arrived at his house.

"Go inside," he said. I nodded and went in the door. What I saw surprised me. When I walked in, a cute little doggy came up to me. It was so cute! It was an apricot miniature poodle. I picked it up. Hope Edward doesn't mind pets.

"Who are you, little guy?" I asked it. He licked my face, making me laugh. Edward came in the door and propped against it, smiling. It was then I realized that he got it for me. I gasped. "You remembered from eight years ago?" I squealed. He came up to me and smiled.

"I remember every little thing about you," he said. I looked at him.

"Oh, really?" I asked. He smiled. He held up a bag.

"Look in here if you don't believe me," he said, handing me the bag. I looked in it and gasped. It had everything I want. It was filled with Sour Patch Kids (some watermelon and some regular), Twizzlers, 3 Muskateers, and all of my old favorite movies. It had all of the Twilight movies, Vampire Sucks, Grown Ups, The Last Song, Mean Girls, both The Princess Diaries movies, both Legally Blonde movies, How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days, 13 Going on 30, Hairspray (with Zac Efron in it), 27 Dresses, both Miss Congeniality movies, Sweet Home Alabama, Enchanted, Bride Wars, A Maid in Manhattan, Romeo and Juliet (with Leonardo DiCaprio in it), Sydney White, What a Girl Wants, The Boondock Saints, She's the Man, Uptown Girls, A Cinderella Story, Another Cinderella Story, Easy A, and a bunch more.

"How the hell did you fit all of that in one bag?" I asked, hugging him. He laughed.

"I don't think I got a proper thank you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, but kissed him anyways. It turned heated, making him smile. He picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I vaguely felt being lain down on a bed. You can guess where this lead.

~CBY~

I woke up from my little nap. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:30 in the morning. _Holy shit! _I slept for a really long time, since I went to bed at like 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I yawned and got up to take a shower. I then remembered where I was. I smiled. I was now home. I was at Edward and my place. I was at _our _house. I smiled and went to the closet. It was fully stocked of my clothes. I called Alice. "Hey, Ali, did you put my house on sell also?" I asked.

"Yeah, now why the hell are you calling me this early on a Saturday?" she asked. I looked at my phone.

"Alice, it's Thursday," I said. She groaned.

"I love Sam to death, but she wakes up to early," she said. I laughed.

"Need a break?" I asked.

"Nope, Edward and you need some time alone," she said. "I called Edward yesterday about three o'clock," she said. My eyes got wide. "He didn't answer, which he only ever does if he is having sex," she said. I groaned. "I knew it!" she said. I laughed. I roughly heard Jasper ask her to be quieter. I laughed. "Well, I'll see you at where your record label is temporarily going," she said. I groaned, making her laugh. "Look professional," she said.

"When do I not look professional?" I asked, sweetly.

"When you wear anything but a dress," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm getting the smell off of me Alice, I'll talk to you later," I said.

"No buddy system shower," she warned. I laughed.

"He is still unconscious," I said. She laughed.

"See you soon," she said.

"Bye," I said, hanging up. I got in the shower. After shaving every stray hair on my body and washing my hair and body, I got out. I dried my body off and then wrapped my hair in the towel. I put on my robe and walked into the closet. I looked at my clothes until I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked at Edward. He smelt good. "Did you already shower?" I asked. He laughed.

"I showered when you were asleep last night," he said. I nodded.

"I slept really long," I said. He nodded.

"You did," he said. I laughed.

"Time to go to the place that Alice thinks I'll love," I said. He laughed. He looked around the closet while I did the same thing. I pulled a light blue dress that had a very thick black line right under my breasts. It went about 4 inches above my knee with flowers coming up an inch or two from the end. It was really pretty. I put on some black heels that were strappy around my feet. They zipped up in the back. I turned around after putting everything on and then saw Edward. I smiled. He looked professional. He had a dark blue shirt with a black jacket. His tie was completely messed up. "Did your mom ever teach you how to tie a tie?" I asked, walking over to him. He laughed while shaking his head. I tied his tie properly and then kissed him.

"You're already acting like a wife," he said, smiling. I smiled.

"I still am one," I said.

"You're still 100% about the divorce? I mean, I know you're not ready for it, but we practically are acting like a married couple," he said. I sighed.

"What if I tell you this?" I said. He looked at me. "What if we stay married, but we don't wear the ring, we don't acknowledge we're married, meaning you still have to get down on one knee after asking Dad's permission, and we still have my dream wedding where we will remember our wedding," I said. He smiled and hugged me.

"That sounds like a perfect idea to me," he said, kissing me. I smiled. "So, let's go to the location," he said. We got out in the car. When we were driving to the location, Edward looked at me. "You know, when we broke up, I left you my heart," he said. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The whole time we were apart, I kept looking for my heart, and now I've finally found it," he said. I smiled. "Bella, my heart is wherever you are located. You're the location of my heart," he said. I smiled.

"You're the location of mine," I said.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you, Edward," I said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He smiled. Life could never be better, at all.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know! Love you guys! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**~Ski**


	44. 43- Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**So, I'm putting a picture of the lovable Sammy on my profile. I know, it was a late update, but it's better than nothing, right? So, here is Chapter 43: Uh Oh.**

* * *

Bella and I walked up to the location. "Oh my fucking chickens, Alice!" Bella squealed when she saw the place. I laughed. This place was really perfect. "Are you sure it has to be temporary?" she asked Alice. Alice sighed.

"Bella, when you're record label is making millions of dollars, you'll need a bigger building," Alice said.

"Alice, I love it, I really do, probably more than I should, but I'm going to start off building my own place," Bella said, smiling.

"I know, this place will be where you record while that place is getting built," Alice said. I smiled at Bella.

"So, we rent this place for a few years while our building is getting built," I said. Bella smiled at me.

"Are you sure you want to go in with me?" she asked. I nodded, making her smile. I loved that smile. What Bella didn't know was that the building was going to be ready faster than a few years. I had a special surprise for when it does get ready. We're going to celebrate. I had been planning this for a while. The building that the record label would go in permanently was going to be huge, but small at the same time. We would have multiple recording rooms. "Well, since we have found the spot, let's go home, Edward," Bella said, signing a piece of paper. I signed it as well and took a quick glance at Alice. She smiled and nodded. We left. After about driving in circles for thirty minutes, I started actually driving home. We arrived and I opened her door, helping her out of the car. We walked inside to be greeted by everybody, including Carlisle and Esme.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled. Bella gasped.

"What is this all about?" she asked. We laughed.

"Well, Edward called us up and arranged it. He said y'all had to tell us some important news," Esme said. Bella smiled and walked over to me. I grabbed her hand and spun her once, making everyone smile.

"Well, as most of you know, we both had a concert in Vegas a few days ago, right?" Bella started. They all nodded.

"Well, Emmett convinced me to go," I said.

"And Rosalie convinced me to go clubbing, Vegas style," she said. Everyone snickered.

"Well, long story short, we both got completely wasted and married each other without knowing it was the other person until the next day when I went to talk it out with her," I said. Their mouths fell open. Alice squealed at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden, I heard Sammy start crying. She ran in her with a tear stained face. Esme and Carlisle glared at Bella. She didn't notice and ran to Sammy.

"Sammy!" she said, picking her up.

"Aunt Bella!" Sammy said, laughing and hugging Bella.

"Aunt Bella?" Esme asked. Bella jerked around and sighed. She looked at me. I nodded.

"Sammy, why don't you go in Uncle Edward's and my bedroom and watch cartoons?" she asked. Sammy ran to our room. When she was in the clear, Bella sighed. "Samantha Marie Cullen was born on February 14th, 2013," she said. Esme glared at her. "_Rosalie _found out she was two months pregnant on July 2, 2012. The night I got discovered, but also something else happened to her that she needs to tell everyone," Bella continued. I chuckled. Everyone in my family knew why I was laughing and started laughing a little too. "What is so funny?" Bella asked.

"You both got discovered the same night, but Edward didn't start a few months after," Alice said. Bella smiled.

"Anyways, Emmett knew but Rosalie told him to stay. She was still furious with him. He had to break up with her for the same reasons Edward and Alice broke up with Jasper and me. Which I don't see is their fault," she snapped. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I looked at Alice and saw she was doing the same thing. Esme and Carlisle looked pissed off. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, she still had Samantha. She likes Sammy or Sam. Rosalie loved the name Samantha and was trying to find a middle name to go with it. Well, she was thinking and remembered my middle name. Thus, Samantha Marie got her name," Bella finished. Esme looked at her.

"How do I know it isn't yours?" she growled. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sammy, come here," Bella called. I know exactly what Bella was going to say.

"Then it wouldn't be a Cullen. It would be a Quick," I said. Bella smiled at me. She picked Sammy up right where their faces were right beside each other.

"Does she look like a mixture of me and Edward?" she asked. "You can tell she is Rosalie's kid," she said. "She has Rosalie's eyes and face. Emmett gave her his hair. This little girl is Rosalie's life. She has been through enough trouble with her because someone saw her and got jealous. They almost got her taken away from her," she said. Mom sighed.

"Might as well as enjoy my granddaughter," Esme said. I smiled. I walked over to Bella and Sammy.

"How are ya, squirt?" I asked. She laughed.

"My name isn't squirt, it's Sammy, silly," she said. Everyone laughed at that. I took Sammy from Bella. I put Sammy down on my toes. Bella turned on the radio to start dancing. I grabbed Sammy's hands and danced with her. She giggled the whole way. "You're doing it wrong, Uncle Eddie," she said. I smiled. She stepped off of mu feet. "This is how you dance," she said. So, we started dancing. We all danced with Sammy. Bella picked her up and danced with her that way. It was cute. I heard one of the oldest songs in the book. I looked at Bella. She laughed. "Holy Ground" by Taylor Swift had come on. Bella and I bounced around, laughing. It was fun for the longest time. We weren't expecting what happened.

"Hey, guys, I heard that y'all were celebrating the-" he paused.

_Oh shit_

* * *

**Who do y'all think is there? :) I'll hopefully update tomorrow. Love you guys! Review and let me know what you thought. Please? A review makes me happy! I'm already freaking happy, but seriously, I'm going through a rough patch in life. Reviews will cheer me up! :)**

**~Ski**


	45. 44- Sickness

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**Most of y'all guessed it right! Some surprises in this chapter! Love you guys! Two chapters in one day! Wooh! Well, technically one day. Oh well! I'm sorry, but I was hit with inspiration. :) Just going to say this. I'm not a doctor or anything like that. I have ZERO medical knowledge. :)**

* * *

"Rosalie!" Emmett screamed. Bella's eyes were wide. Rosalie's plan went down the toilet. Rose ran in.

"What happened? Who died?" she asked, looking around.

"Mommy," Sam screamed, running to Rosalie. She turned and hid behind Rosalie's leg. "Mommy, the big man scares me," she said. Rose smiled and bent down to her.

"Samantha, do you remember how last time I called you I said I had a surprise for you when I get back?" she asked. Sam nodded. "Well, the surprise was that Daddy was returning with me. The big scary man is your Daddy," she said. Samantha's smile grew.

"Daddy," Sam screamed, running to Emmett. Emmett picked her up.

"Hey, Samantha," he said. Her nose wrinkled.

"No, my name is Sammy to you," she said. We all laughed. Emmett was going to make a great father.

"Alright, princess," he said. We smiled. Sam smiled.

"Uncle Eddie, where did Aunt Bella go?" she asked, looking around. I looked at everyone and didn't see her. I went to our bedroom and heard her throwing up. I ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair back. Alice came in and saw us in the bathroom.

"Alice, get her a cold wet rag," I said. She nodded, grabbed it from the closet, and wet it. She handed it to me and I put it around her neck. She smiled. I grabbed a ponytail holder and carefully put her hair in a ponytail. Alice ran off for a few minutes. Bella stood up and I helped her to the bed. I grabbed some sweats and one of my t-shirts and brought it to her. She put them on and then laid back down on the bed. I smiled at her. She weakly smiled at me. I put a hand on her forehead. It was flaming hot. I heard our door open and Rosalie walked in. She had a green substance in a glass and a bottle of medicine with her. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Here is some Naproxen Sodium for your fever because just by your face I can tell you have one, which is never good. Here is some Mountain Dew to take your medicine," she said, handing them both to Bella. Bella sat up and took the medicine. She smiled at me. "We're cleaning up and leaving now," Rose said.

"Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll do it," I said. She shook her head.

"You take care of your wife," she said. I smiled. I looked at Bella and saw her laying there in the bed. Rose looked at what I was looking at and gasped.

"What?" I asked. She stuck her fingers on Bella's head.

"Shit," she cursed.

"What?" I asked again.

"Get Bella in the car, now. She just passed out and her fever spiked," Rose said. I grabbed Bella, bridal style and ran out of the room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Everyone get in their cars, now. Bella passed out and her fever sky rocketed," I said. I looked at Carlisle. "Carlisle, ride with me," I said. He nodded and we ran out to the car. He sat in the back with Bella while I raced towards the hospital.

"Edward, her fever is going up again. Go faster," he said. I nodded and pushed the pedal to the metal. I got to the hospital in record time. Carlisle shot out and ran towards the doors. I grabbed Bella and ran inside. Everyone looked at us and gasped. The nurse looked at Bella.

"We need a doctor, right now. This girl isn't in good condition," the nurse yelled. A doctor ran in and laid Bella and ran her into the room. I ran after her, only to be stopped by the nurse.

"You can't go back there, sir," she said.

"That is my wife in there," I growled.

"If you want to keep her in the world then wait in the waiting room," she said, pointing to the chairs. I sighed and went to sit down. Everyone came running in and saw me. I put my head in my hands. God, I hope Bella is okay. I don't know what I would do without here. Oh yeah, be a drug addicted alcoholic, who has sex with different girls every night. Esme came and sat by me.

"She is going to be okay, Edward," she said.

"You don't know that, so don't even try," I snapped. I felt a light tap on my knee. I looked up to see Sammy in front of me.

"Is Aunt Bella going to be okay?" she asked. I smiled and pulled her on my lap.

"I don't know, Sam, I don't know," I said. We waited for what seemed like forever. The doctor came out, looking happy.

"Family of Isabella Cullen," he said. Everybody that had shown up stood up. He backed up at the numbers, which happened to be us, her dad and his wife, Seth, Leah, Jacob, and some other people. I stepped forward.

"I'm her husband," I said. He nodded.

"Well, then you will want these news more than anyone," he said. I was confused but nodded. "She is going to be perfectly fine," he said. I let out a breath of relief. He smiled. "And so is the baby," he said. I looked at him.

"Baby?" I asked. He nodded.

"Did Bella know about her being pregnant?" he asked. I looked at Rosalie ad Alice.

"Hey, Rose and Alice come here," I said. They glided forward to us and looked at me. "Did Bella mention anything about being pregnant?" I asked. Their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped open.

"Edward, Bella didn't know she was pregnant," they both said. I nodded.

"Alright, well, the reason is because she isn't that far along," he said. We looked at him. "We found out through blood work. I'm surprised we picked it up. She is about a week or two pregnant," he said. My mouth dropped open. Carlisle came up behind me and smiled.

"Your technology is that good here?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm going to be a Daddy?" I asked. Carlisle and the other doctor nodded. Everything around me went black.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Bella is preggers! How excited are y'all? I'm freaking excited! I already have everything picked out! Love you guys and review! I want to get to 250. Y'all can do it!**

**~Ski**


	46. 45- Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, a lot happens in this chapter. This isn't just a filler. Tension is brought up. It'll die down though. I don't prewrite a lot of times, but I have the sweetest proposal for Edward to do! If a guy did this to me, I would cry, which Bella will be doing! I'm sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy. I have a party Friday for my birthday and I've been cleaning like crazy. I also have had band camp. :/ I'm so freaking mad though! Hunter Hayes (the country singer) is coming really close to my city and tickets close to the stage is under 100 dollars and I can't go because it is on a Friday night during football season! It sucks! I LOVE Hunter Hayes. My favorite song is definitely "I Want Crazy". The song is so freaking catchy! If y'all haven't heard him, then y'all don't watch 'The Voice' and live under a rock. Lol. Kidding! Enough rambling. Here is Chapter 45: Waking Up.**

* * *

I heard beeping sounds and felt tubes in my nose with a hand intertwined with mine. I squeezed the hand gently. "Bella, can you hear me?" the familiar velvety voice said. My eyes shot open and I saw him. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't sleep in a few days and he was smiling at me. I smiled and then realized where I was at.

"Why am I at the hospital?" I asked. Edward smiled.

"Well, after you threw up and laid down, we realized you had a fever. Rose and I turned our backs for one second and then looked back. You had passed out and your fever spiked. We rushed you to the emergency room and you haven't woken up for the past three days," he said. My eyes widened.

"I've been out for three whole days?" I asked. He nodded.

"But, that isn't everything," he said. I looked at him. "When they were going to run tests on you, the blood tests came back," he said. I looked at him.

"You're point is?" I asked.

"Bella, you're pregnant," he said. I gasped.

"You know this is very unusual. Usually, it is the woman telling the man that not the other way around," I said, smiling. He laughed.

"Yeah, well, our circumstance is a little unusual anyways," he said. Carlisle walked in about then.

"You can say that again," Carlisle said. I laughed. "So, Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked. I smiled.

"Great, thank you. I do have one question though," I said. He nodded. "Is the baby okay?" I asked. His smile faded.

"Bella, we don't know yet," he said. I bit my lip. "The ultrasound can't pick it up yet. We did another one early this morning to make sure you hadn't lost the baby and it states you are still pregnant," he said. I nodded. "Bella, you'll have to wait a few more weeks before we can tell for sure," he said. I nodded again. He looked at Edward. "Edward, can we talk, outside?" he asked. Edward glared at him.

"I told you we would do this later," he growled.

"It is later," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle let him talk to you when he's ready, not when you want him too. Last time you pushed him, he ended up with an addiction," I said. Carlisle looked at me with shock while Edward looked at me with pride, adoration, and love. Carlisle simply nodded and left the room. "Alright, spill, what is he pushing you to talk to him about this time?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"You, the past few years, apologies, and some other stuff I'm just not ready to hear yet," he said. I took his hand and smiled.

"It'll be okay, Edward. It takes time," I said. Suddenly, the door slammed open and in walked a man that I haven't seen in forever. "Daddy!" I screamed. He chuckled and walked over to my bed. He hadn't noticed Edward yet I don't think. I hadn't exactly told him about our relationship. I'm not going to tell him I'm married until he walks me down the aisle. He pulled back from our hug and kissed my cheek.

"How is everything, Bells?" he asked. I smiled and looked at Edward behind him. He turned around and I couldn't see his face. He spun back around. "Are you kidding me, Isabella?" he screamed. I flinched away at the use of my name.

"No, Dad, I'm twenty three. Why aren't you happy that I'm actually in a relationship unlike how I was with all of those other guys when I turned 21?" I screamed back. Dad gaped at me.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," Edward said, standing up. When he walked out the door, Dad started all over again.

"Bella, he freaking left you eight years ago!" Charlie screamed.

"It isn't his fault!" I screamed. Charlie looked at me, shocked. "His damn parents made him move away to get him discovered. He had told me the night he left that he wishes he didn't have to do this," I said. Charlie hugged me.

"Bella, he was on drugs," he whispered.

"He was on marijuana. That isn't addicting. He did relapse, but Dad, he was broken just as much as I was," I said.

"He sat around like a statue for a week, eating ice cream, and watching chick flicks," he asked. I laughed.

"Dad, that is how every girl gets over a breakup," I said. I smiled at him. "Do you not remember Rose was sitting right beside me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Daddy, he didn't want to hurt me," I said, hugging him again.

"I know that now, Bells. I know that now," he said into my hair. He looked at me. "So, any other news to tell me?" he asked. I chuckled nervously. How the hell do you tell your dad that you're pregnant?

"Edward and I have moved in together," I said. He nodded. "That is about it for now though. What about Sue and you?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, we sold the house you had bought for us to live in," he said, smiling.

"I was wondering where that money had come from!" I said. He laughed. His smile then faded and looked at me, seriousness in his eyes.

"Have you or Rose told them yet about what happened?" he asked. I looked down at my lap.

"Rose and I talked about this at the studio once. She is going to tell them when she can trust Emmett again. She made me promise to not tell Edward, but Dad, I don't want to keep any secrets from him," I said. He sighed.

"Well, can she trust Emmett?" he asked. I nodded. "She should tell him soon," he said. I nodded.

"Dad, when I said for now, I meant it. There is something I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to like it. I just found out today," I said. He looked at me and noticed my seriousness.

"Bella, tell me. It's going to be okay," he said.

"Get Edward in here first," I said. He grumbled but nodded. I smiled. I'm just going to come out and say it. I have to. Edward and Charlie walked in. Edward sat on my right while Dad sat on my left. I sighed and looked at Edward. He nodded. I smiled. "Dad, I'm pregnant," I said. He gasped.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at Edward and pointed to him. "He is the father?" he asked. I slowly and reluctantly nodded my head. "Alright, Edward, come here," he said, picking up the scalpel.

"Dad, you are _not _going to castrate him!" I said.

"Bella, he got you pregnant out of wedlock. You promised," he said.

"Technically, no he didn't," I said. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. I sighed. "We both got beyond shit-faced in Vegas and got hitched," I said. He laughed.

"Only you, Bella, only you," he said. I smiled. This was a great way to wake up after passing out.

* * *

**Oh my chickens! So, Charlie knows and Carlisle is pushing Edward to do something he doesn't want to do, again! Tension with Bella because they have no freaking idea what is going on with that baby. I mean, seriously, how much would you hate that? "Oh, hey, you're pregnant but we have no idea how the baby is because we can't see it. All we know is it isn't dead." That is SO settling for a mother. Well, review, and let me know what you thought of the chapter! Love you guys!**

**~Ski**


	47. 46- Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Y'all better feel fucking loved. I have to finish my room tonight because my mom is being an ass. It's 10 PM at the moment. I have band camp for three hours tomorrow. Friday will be no update! I'm having a party for my birthday! Now, how many people can say they video chatted Justin Bieber on Omegle. com? I can baby! I was at a friends and she introduced me to the website. I'm definitely not a Belieber but I am a fan of his new stuff. I hate his voice before he hit puberty. I am a Jelena fan though! Well, enough about that, here is Chapter 46: Hot and Bothered.**

* * *

"How are you, Bella?" Carlisle asked, walking in to my room. I had been in this dang hospital for a week now and I have no idea why. I'm restless and I'm also starting to have signs of being pregnant. I have been eating a

"I'm doing great, just wondering when the hell I can get out if here," I said. Carlisle laughed.

"Well, we want to keep you in here for a couple more weeks for the baby's protection," he said. I groaned. "Unfortunately, you will be bed ridden," he said. I groaned again and then looked at Edward.

"Go to the house, bring every game console we own, and my bag of goodies," I said. He laughed. I thought about it. "Oh, and while you're out, can you bring me some Lifesaver Sours, please?" I asked. He nodded and then left the room. I looked at Carlisle. "Why the hell are you pushing Edward into stuff?" I asked. Carlisle backed up. He should be scared.

"Look, Bella, I just want to make things better again," Carlisle said.

"If you continue this, you'll never see this baby because Edward won't allow it. Look, Carlisle, I really want y'all to kiss and make-up, but if you continue this, all it'll do is stress Edward out, which leads to the baby's death," I said. He looked at me. "I'll get stressed," I said. He nodded. "Or, something else could happen," I whispered.

"What else could happen?" he asked.

"The baby could be fatherless," I said. He looked at me with confusion. "Edward could relapse again. I'm not letting a druggie near my baby," I said.

"You're not going to have to," he said. I nodded.

"Lay off and I'll calm him down. I bet once Edward knows that the baby and I are safe and healthy, he'll talk to y'all. He doesn't want to talk right now because he is stressing over us. He tends to stay away from multiple situations of stress," I said. He nodded. "Thank you. I don't want my little angel to not have a daddy," I said, smiling. Edward knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

"Emmett and Jasper are bringing all of the video games. I brought you the necessities. Here is your movies and candy. I even brought you these," he said, pulling neon pink roses from behind his back. I gasped.

"Edward, they're beautiful. Thank you so much," I said, setting them on the table beside me. He smiled and kissed my lips gently. All of a sudden, the door slammed open. I jumped.

"Belly!" the booming of none other than Emmett said. I laughed.

"Hey, Em," I said. Jasper walked in and smiled.

"Now, I'm pretty sure I told you to wrap it up," he said. I blushed a bright red, making everyone laugh.

"I'm pretty sure it was our wedding night," I said. Emmet raised his eyebrows.

"So, y'all did do it after your concert!" he said, pointing to Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"No, we had a tea party," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. Jasper and Edward laughed. Edward kissed my cheek. Emmett and Jasper set up the TV they brought and the game systems to it.

"What game do you want first?" Emmet asked. I thought about it and smiled.

"Modern Warfare 3," I said. Emmett smiled.

"You're so getting your ass kicked," he said. Jasper smacked his head. "Ow! There isn't any doubt in my mind that you are related to Rosie now," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Emmett, the reason I smacked you is because we're in the area for women _and _children," Jasper said, making me laugh. Emmett's eyes got huge.

"I really hope no little kid heard me," he said.

"Only one that doesn't have ears yet," I said, placing my hand on my belly. I looked at Edward and saw his green eyes full of love and lust. I pulled my phone out of my purse and sent a text to Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**When I get out of here, you are so getting laid.**

His phone beeped. "Hey! Bella, whatever you say you can say it in front of us," Emmett said, realizing I had just texted Edward.

"It was something that y'all wouldn't want to know about the baby," I said. He nodded. I looked over at Edward who had just pulled out his phone. He read the text message and his head jerked up to me. I winked at him, grabbed the Xbox 360 controller, and laid back against my pillows. I snuck a glance at Edward to see him looking intently at the game. He shifted in his seat, adjusting his pants. I looked at the TV, biting my lip to hold my laughter in. Edward acts like a horny teenage boy sometimes. Ooh. I wonder if I wore that outfit that I wore at the concert we made our relationship known what would happen. I paused my game, since we were playing online, and got my phone out.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**When you bring me clothes to wear home, bring me the outfit that I wore to Edward's concert where we made our relationship official. **

I closed the phone and returned to the game. I heard my phone beep while I was being shot at, so I decided to wait to answer it. I killed the person and got the flag they were defending. I love Domination. We started dominating and the game ended shortly after. I smiled and then checked my phone.

**To: Bella**

**From: Alice**

**Alright, you didn't see Edward at the concert that night. When he left the stage to give you the spotlight, he glared at me and told me that 'doing this to him in the middle of a concert isn't funny'. I was laughing. He was a horny little boy. Lol. Tell Jasper that if he doesn't get home within the next hour, he isn't getting any for the next year.**

I laughed and looked at Jasper. "Uhh, Jazz, you might want to get home," I said. He looked at me with confusion. "Alice just texted me and said to tell you that if you don't get home soon you aren't getting any for the next year," I said. His eyes grew wide while Edward and Emmett glared at him.

"Emmett, don't even start," he said, pointing a finger at him.

"You're sleeping with my sister," Emmett said.

"You knocked up his," I said. Emmett glared at me, causing Edward to glare at Emmett. "Enough with the stare downs. Jasper, go," I said. He nodded and ran out of the room. I laughed. My phone beeped.

**To: Bella**

**From: Rose**

**Tell Emmett to get home. Sammy is freaking out thinking he left us again.**

I shot my head up to Emmett. "Get your butt to your house, right now," I said. He looked at me. "Sammy is freaking out thinking you left them again," I said. He grabbed his jacket and shot out the door faster than Jasper did. I looked at Edward and saw him standing by my bed. He put his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"You, missy, aren't nice at all," he said. I noticed his eyes were hooded and he was licking his lips very frequently.

"I never claimed to be," I said, kissing him. He deepened the kiss. This boy knew exactly what to do to get me all hot and bothered. He pulled away after a little bit.

"I'm pretty sure the hospital wouldn't appreciate us doing that here," he whispered. I sighed.

"Stupid damn hospital," I mumbled. Edward laughed.

"Seems like I'm not the only one that's hot and bothered," he said, kissing me again. I love this man and I am so excited to be pregnant with his baby.

* * *

**You're super excited about how the babies are doing. Aren't you? I am! I have everything picked out! Name, gender, and looks. :D I posted a picture of what Sammy looks like, I'm pretty sure. Well, review and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Carlisle finally decided to back off of Edward. The baby's name isn't going to be Renesmee. Sorry, guys.**

**~Ski**


	48. 47- Leaving

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Edward**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I really am sorry. My days have been chores, band camp, chores, sleep (sometimes). Friday, I had my party, which was fantastic! We camped outside in my tent, roasted marshmallows, had a dance party, played with sparklers (my mom was outside), and then swam Saturday. Well, to make your day fantastic because sometimes everyone needs a day lift, here is chapter 47: leaving. **

* * *

I kissed Bella's head. She groaned and turned away from me. I smiled. She had been very restless recently. She had played every video game we owned way more than I had, but she had to stay bed rested, for the baby. I smiled and looked at Bella's stomach. It was a little bit bigger, but she wasn't showing much. I looked up at Bella's face to see her smiling at me. I kissed her. She smiled. "We're finding out how the baby is today," she said. I smiled and kissed her again. We pulled apart when the door opened. I glared at the door and saw Carlisle. He had backed off about wanting to talk to me. He told me to talk to them when I was ready. I figured Bella had something to do with it and I wasn't mad about it.

"Well, guys, do y'all want to see the baby?" Carlisle asked. Bella and I nodded. Carlisle smiled. "Bella, you can change into your clothes so you can leave when you're done with the ultrasound," he said. She shook her head. I looked at her in confusion and she just shrugged. She pulled her blanket up to her hip line and lifted her hospital gown up to right below her breast line. "Now, this is going to be cold," Carlisle said, placing the gel on her stomach. She pressed her lips into a line and then returned to a smile. Carlisle got the machine and placed it on her stomach. A few seconds later, it showed Bella's stomach. Carlisle pointed to something that looked like a pea. "This is your baby," he said. I smiled and grabbed Bella's hand.

"How is it?" Bella asked. I got tense.

"It's normal size. It is perfectly healthy. The bed rest helped the baby a lot," he said. "Here is a prescription for the vitamins. Don't lift too much and have a great time enjoying your freedom," he said. Bella smiled and then Carlisle got her cleaned up. We packed up everything, except Bella's outfit, which she wouldn't let me see. Alice walked in while we were packing.

"Edward, get your ass out of here," Alice said, pointing to the door. I went to the door and walked out of the room. The door closed and I bumped into something. I looked and saw a girl fall on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going," I said, helping her up. She looked at me and I noticed she was the girl who fainted from the concert Bella came too. "Hey, you're the girl who fainted at my concert and then Bella gave your mom tickets and we met," I said. Her mouth dropped open.

"How do you remember me?" she asked.

"You keep me singing," I said. Her mouth dropped open.

"Can I hug you?" she asked. I laughed and gave her a hug. Bella came out then and smiled at the girl. I looked over and saw the outfit from my concert.

"I'll be right back," I said. I ran to the bathroom in Bella's old room with her giggling the whole way. I adjusted my pants where my boner wasn't showing and then walked out. I came out to see Bella standing there without the girl. "Where is she?" I asked, confused.

"She had to leave. Her fiancé is here for their baby appointment," she said. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. We walked into the waiting room and looked out the door. We saw the paparazzi and sighed.

"You ready for this?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. We walked outside to be greeted by the expected questions and flashes.

"Bella, are you pregnant?" one asked.

"Why have you been in the hospital so long, Bella?" another one asked.

I opened the door for her and helped her in my car. I walked around to my side and got in. I started the car and started driving as fast as my Volvo could go. We drove all around town to get where we had lost the press. When we finally lost them, we drove home. Bella looked at me while I took her hand.

"Remember my promise?" Bella winked. I thought back to a few weeks ago. I sped up the car and drove quicker towards the house. Yes, I am acting like some sex-crazed man, but that is because I am a sex-crazed man. I kissed her hand and looked at her.

"Bella, there is one thing I will never tell you enough," I said.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That before I met you in high school I was happy with my life. I had friends, siblings, and parents. There was always something missing though. It confused the shit out of me. You came into my life and everything made sense to me. You make me feel so happy when I'm with you, that my jaw hurts sometimes, but I would take that pain to see the way those beautiful chocolate eyes shine. The reason we are moving so fast now is because I didn't want to ever say goodbye. When we started dating, I was so insecure that I thought you would leave me. Maybe, that's why in Vegas, I had to do it because subconsciously I knew it was you. No, this isn't an official proposal. This would just be me being so cliché and wanting to say one thing, I love you," I said, sighing. I looked at Bella and saw her eyes were glossy with tears. I kissed her hand. We had reached the house by now so I got out and went to Bella's side. Bella jumped in my arms. I walked into the house, holding her bridal style.

"Show me how much you mean those words and I'll show you how much I do," she said, smiling smugly. I groaned and kissed her. This girl knew every word that had to be said to turn me on.

* * *

**How sweet is what Edward said? Y'all were all hoping it was an official engagement. That is coming soon, I promise! They deserve some piece and quiet. So, I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this story. Let me know how many of you would read it! Love you guys! Review and tell me what you thought!**

**~Ski**


	49. 48- Drugs

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, y'all are going to freaking love me in this chapter! The ending is HILARIOUS! So, funny. I named it 'Drugs' because of the ending. Well, I don't want to give away anything so here is Chapter 48: Drugs.**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**"It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars**

**"Marry You" by Bruno Mars  
**

* * *

I woke up to a cold side of the bed where Edward is supposed to be laying. I sat up and looked around. He wasn't in here. I smelt food coming from the kitchen. I put on a black cami and some plaid pajama shorts. I put my hair in a pony tail and then left the room, expecting Edward to be in there. I saw Alice over the stove. "Alice, where is Edward?" I asked.

"He's getting ready for tonight," she said. I looked at her, confused. "It's a surprise. He wouldn't even tell me. All he told me to do was get you ready in something really pretty and to meet him at a place I'm not allowed to tell you," she said, smiling.

"Meaning you know where he is taking me?" I asked. She nodded.

"We're actually meeting him at the location," she said. I smiled.

"When do we need to be there?" I asked. She looked at the clock and I did the same.

"Damn, you slept late. We need to be there in 4 hours," she said, noticing it was 3:00. I went further into the kitchen and then ran into the bathroom, throwing up. Alice got a rag and put it behind my neck, trying to help ease the nauseous feeling. I groaned.

"Sorry, Ali, but that food smelt revolting," I said. She looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Bella, I cooked your favorite breakfast," she said. I groaned.

"The baby apparently doesn't like it," I said. She giggled.

"Well, go cook something that you think tastes good while I get your outfit and decide what to do with your hair tonight," she said. I nodded and left to go into the kitchen. I pulled out some leftover pizza. I looked around and got out the peanut butter with some salsa. I poured the salsa into a bowl and grabbed a spoon for the peanut butter. While the pizza was warming up, I was eating the peanut butter with the spoon. Alice walked in and her mouth fell open. "Bella, you hate peanut butter," she said. I shrugged.

"Baby was craving pizza, peanut butter, and salsa," I said. Her nose wrinkled up and she held her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, running to the bathroom. I ate up all my food and then ran into the bathroom.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Did you eat all of that food?" she asked. I nodded. "Good, I'll be fine now. That sounded like an awful combination," she said. I shrugged.

"It was good to me," I said. She shuddered.

"Get into the shower and brush your teeth. Edward won't want to smell pizza, peanut butter, and salsa on your breath when y'all kiss," she said. I smiled and hopped into the shower. I got out and looked in the mirror. I put my hand on my stomach and smiled. I put on a robe and sat down on the chair Alice laid out for me.

"Alright, Alice, I'm in the chair, come on in," I yelled. She skipped in and smiled.

"I just got off the phone with Edward and he told me everything," she said, smiling.

"So, I get to know now," I said. She smirked and shook her head. I grumbled.

"You'll love it and it'll be better a surprise," she said. I groaned.

"That doesn't help me at all, Alice," I said. She smiled. I sat in the chair for two hours while she worked on my hair and make-up. She handed a dress and told me to put it on. I did and then put on the shoes she handed me.

"Look at yourself, now," she said, smiling. I walked over to the full body mirror and looked at myself. I gasped.

"Alice, you did an amazing job," I said, hugging her. She smiled.

"The make-up is waterproof, so, if needed, you can cry," she said. I nodded. My hair was curled down and pinned half-up. It had white flower pins holding it up. I had a tiara on that was completely beautiful. It had the Cinderella carriage shape with a big diamond in it. My make-up was sparkly silver eye-shadow with a silver eye liner. I had blue mascara on. I lip gloss on. My dress was light blue. It tied under my breasts and then went down. It puffed out a little bit, but not much, and ended about mid thigh. The breasts were sparkly and silver. I had on silver sparkly heels that wrapped around my foot. She smiled. "Let's go. We can't be late," she said. I nodded and we left to go to her Porsche. We walked out and I locked the door to the house. She led me to the passenger seat. I thought I heard her mumble "I hate how far his safe house is from the city," but I could be mistaken. We drove for two hours. Sometimes I thought we were driving in circles, but I could be wrong. Alice knows her way around Los Angeles. We pulled up at the concert hall at 8:00. I heard music blasting out of it.

"Alice, what are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is where he's at," she said. She got out of the car. I followed and the press went crazy.

"Bella, why are you so dressed up for a concert?" one asked.

"Bella, did you just get out of rehab?" another one asked. I walked in and rolled my eyes.

"Really, they think I was in there for rehab?" I asked. Alice shrugged. Edward walked me to the point of where we could see Edward and he could see us. He smiled even brighter and winked at me.

"Alright, guys, now, this not song is something I wrote a few weeks ago, it's called 'It Will Rain'," he said. The music started and I smiled.

_If you ever leave me, baby._

_Leave some morphine at my door_

'_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_

_To realize what we used to have, we don't have it anymore_

_There's no religion that could save me_

_No matter how long my knees are on the floor._

_So keep in my mind all of the sacrifices I'm making_

_To keep you by my side and keep from walking out the door_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same, if you walk away_

_Every day, it'll rain, rain, rain_

_I'll never be your mother's favorite_

_Your daddy can't even look me in the eyes_

_Ooh, but if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_

_Sayin', "There goes my little girl walkin' with that troublesome guy"_

_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_

_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_

_Yeah, for you, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding if that'll make you mine_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same_

_If you walk away, every day it'll rain, rain, rain_

_Ooh_

_Don't just say goodbye_

_Don't just say goodbye_

_I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding if that'll make it right_

'_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you, baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes would do the same._

_If you walked away, every day it would rain, rain, rain_

_Ooh_

The song ended and I was bawling. "That song was written for my lovely princess, or as y'all know her, Bella Dwyer," he said, making the audience go wild. "Will y'all help me invite her out here?" he asked, looking directly at me. They started chanting my name. I smiled and walked out, wiping the tears away. "Now, Bella, Alice and I got together to bring you here so I could see about something," he said. I looked at him, confused. He smiled. "Bella, I've experienced life without you after I had you and I never want to experience that again. I love you and I want to spend every waking moment with you and start a family with you, but before all that happens. I need to ask you one thing. Isabella Marie Swan, would you do me an extraordinary honor, high privilege, and make the happiest and luckiest man alive by marrying me?" he asked, getting down on one knee. I gasped and started crying. I put my hand on my mouth in amazement. The crowd started cheering for me to say 'yes'. I nodded my answer. Edward smiled and kissed me, spinning me around in his protective arms. He let go of me and slipped the ring on my finger, making the crowd go wild. I looked at ring and gasped. It was gorgeous. It was round with silver diamond covering it. Suddenly, music started. I looked up at Edward, confused, and saw he was smiling. Alice came out, along with Rosalie. They grabbed me and smiled.

"You can dance in those heels, right?" Alice asked. I looked at her.

"I dance better barefoot," I said, taking off my shoes and kicking them backstage. Just then, Edward started singing.

"It's a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it that look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you," Edward sang, grabbing my hand and starting to dance around randomly. The back-up dancers started doing a rehearsed dance with Edward, while Alice and Rosalie were dancing randomly with me. "Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go. No one will know. So, come on, girl… Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash, we can blow, shots of patron and it's on girl," he sang, winking at me. I laughed. He started jumping around and clapping. "Don't say no, no, no, no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah and we'll go, go, go, go, go, if you're ready, like I'm ready," he sang. I smiled. He sang the rest of the song while we all danced around, completely unrehearsed. The crowd was clapping along to the beat and the song ended. I smiled and then all of my happiness was shattered when a random guy jumped on stage and jumped on Edward, tackling him to the ground. I gasped, as did the entire audience. I ran over to him. "Bella, get back," Edward chocked out since the guy had his hands around his neck.

"No, Edward," I said.

"For the baby," he said. The audience's gasps were so loud at that point. He still had his microphone on so they heard that. I went backstage and sat down. A few minutes later, I heard the ambulance pull up and the stretcher being pulled from the stage. I gasped when I saw the locks of bronze hair on the stretcher. The guy walked backstage.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Go to hell," I snapped, running after the ambulance. I jumped in the back with him and held his hand the entire time we were on the way to the hospital. They had just stuck the IV in his arm when I felt him squeeze my hand. "He's waking up," I said. They looked at me, skeptical. They didn't look that way for long before he groaned.

"Where am I?" he asked. I giggled.

"In an ambulance," I said. He looked at me. "You were attacked on stage. He choked you until you were unconscious," I explained. He nodded. We arrived at the hospital and Edward went to the room. I sat patiently in the waiting room. The doctor walked out.

"Edward Masen's family," he said. I stood up. Alice and Rose left after I told them he was fine. The doctor smiled and walked over to me. "Edward will be just fine," he said. I smiled. "He has a concussion from the fall, but everything will be okay," he said, smiling. "He is getting ready to leave now. He's on some serious pain medication. He's a little loopy. Don't worry, he'll be just fine. You might want to record it, though," he said, chuckling. I nodded. All of a sudden, Edward stumbled out of the doors.

"Bella!" he said, running up to me. I giggled.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"Did I ever ask you to marry me?" he asked. I laughed.

"Yes, baby, you did," I said.

"Oh. Well, I guess you said yes since you're in the hospital with me," he said. I laughed.

"Let's go home," I said. He nodded. We walked out of the hospital and Edward turned to me.

"Am I gonna get laid tonight?" he asked, once in the safety of the car. I bit my lip to keep my laughter in, but failed terribly.

"Nope, sorry, Hun, you've got a concussion," I said. He sighed.

"That sucks," he said. I laughed. God, I love this boy.

* * *

**How many people love when Edward is loopy off pain medication? I do! He is so freaking funny! Love you guys! Review and let me know what you thought! They're engaged! Edward is such a sweetheart! Oh! The crowd knows Bella is preggers! Lol!**

**~Ski**


	50. 49- Planning Already

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey, guys! So sorry I didn't update sooner. I have had band camp. I made this chapter extra long though! It is 2,234 words total without this note. This is kind of a filler but someone comes in at the end. This story is almost done. :( I'm still deciding on a sequel. Sorry, guys. There probably will be one though! Love you! Here is Chapter 49: Planning Already**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**The Other Side by Jason Derulo**

* * *

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, I'm almost at your house to start wedding planning," she said. I groaned.

"Alice, we're getting married after the baby is two," I said.

"There is no reason for us to not plan right now," she said.

"Alright, well, I'm gonna let you go. Edward is walking around holding his head, so it's loopy Edward time," I said. She laughed.

"We're going to enjoy this. Get the video camera ready," she said. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"Edward," I said. He looked at me.

"Don't talk to loud," he said. I laughed.

"It's medication time," I said.

"Fine, but you better not record me," he said.

"I promise I won't," I said, leaving myself a loop hole. He never said Alice couldn't. I gave him his really strong pain medication. Alice walked in the house the minute it took effect.

"Alice!" Edward said. Alice bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Eddie," she said.

"That isn't my name. It's Edward, gah," he said. I put my hand over my mouth while biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well, Bella, go into the dining room. I'll get some food for you to snack on," she said, winking at me. I nodded and she came back with food and the camera. "Edward, come help," she said. He nodded and plopped down next to me. I giggled. "So, Bella, pick out what color green you want," she said, showing me multiple greens.

"Well, this shamrock looks really pretty," I said. She nodded.

"Edward, which blue do you want?" she asked. He smiled.

"Turquoise," he said, looking at all the colors. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, Edward, go lay down. We don't need you anymore," Alice said. He nodded and stood up. Alice pressed the stop button on the camera and then we dwelled into more. "Let's look at dresses, shall we?" she asked. I nodded eagerly. This has got to be the most loved part of planning a wedding. "Alright, first, we'll look at your dress since Rosalie and Samantha are coming soon to help me pick out the bridesmaid dresses," she said. I nodded. "Have you made up your mind yet?" she asked. I nodded.

"Rose is going to be my maid-of-honor. I know that you couldn't help the fact that you moved away, but you did and I'll never be mad at you for it, but Rose was there when I needed her the most," I said. She nodded.

"Well, then Rose will be the main decider on the dresses," she said, smiling. I smiled. "So, do you want any color on your dress?" she asked.

"I just want white and silver," I said. She nodded and wrote it down.

"What about lace?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Do you want diamonds? If you do, a lot or a little?" she asked.

"A little band of diamonds either over or right under my breasts or around my waist," I said. She wrote that down.

"Long or short skirt?" she asked.

"Long skirt," I said.

"Strapless or sleeveless?" she asked.

"Strapless, after this baby is born, my boobs are gonna look good," I said. She laughed.

"Are you and Edward gonna be able to lasts two years to keep your hands off of each other and not make another baby?" she winked. I laughed.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we'll be so worn out from taking care of the baby that we won't have enough energy to have sex for a while," I said.

"Are you gonna let him be in the delivery room with you?" she asked.

"I probably won't let him be in there. Mom said she was coming up when I get 8 months pregnant so she can be here when the baby is delivered. I might make her be in there," I said.

"Why won't you want him in there?" she asked.

"Studies show that men are less attracted to their wives when they are in the delivery room than when they are not," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward will never be less attracted to you," she said. I opened my mouth to protest before she put her finger on my lips. "Let me explain," she said. I nodded. "Edward is a very strange guy. He doesn't mind showing his emotions, and that makes people think he is weak. Well, he would take a bullet for anyone he truly cares about or beat the shit out of anything that hurts anybody he cares about. He doesn't care about people very easily. When he cared about you so quickly in high school, we were shocked. Do you remember that day that Edward asked you on a date and in English right after he asked you, I asked you if you felt that electric shock spreading through your entire body when you two touch?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I told you that I did and then asked if he felt it too," I said, making her nod.

"Well, he noticed your first day of school when you were helping him with his Chemistry," she said. I looked at her. "He said and I quote 'everything feels right with her. When she jumped down on my bed, it felt like she belonged there. That whenever we are in a room together the spark is so heavy you can't help but feel it'," she said. I felt my eyes start watering up. "He knew before anyone else did, that you were the one he was going to create a family with. He took so long to ask you out because he didn't know if you had the same feelings and he knew that you needed time to get over Conner," she said. "I tried to tell him you were over him, but he wouldn't listen," she said. I laughed and then realization hit me.

"That's why you were trying to get us together ever since that night," I said. She smiled.

"That's exactly why," she said. "I told him all the signs to look for him to tell him. You're really good at hiding that, by the way," she said. I laughed.

"My mom taught me how to hide what I'm truly feeling around somebody," I said.

"Why didn't you hide your depression from Conner?" she asked. I laughed.

"I did, but I was still learning, so I couldn't hide it completely," I said. She smiled.

"Did you ever regret it while we were gone?" she asked. I nodded.

"The week after y'all left I started my period, which was really the worst time because it is a reminder of what I did," I said. She smiled.

"Now, you have this little baby, so you don't have to be depressed," she said. I smiled.

"Let's get back to the dress," I said. She nodded.

"Let's go online and look at . I was looking for me a dress for when Jasper and I get married and they have some gorgeous ones," she said. I nodded. She got out her laptop and went to the website. She typed in the clarifications and then the most gorgeous dress popped up.

"This is the one," I said. She smiled. Just then, our door opened. I looked just in time to see Sammy run into my arms. "Hey, Sam," I said, putting her in my lap.

"Momma and Daddy are getting married," she said. My head snapped up to Rose whose eyes were wide.

"What?" Alice squealed. Edward came running in then.

"Alice, why are you screaming?" he asked.

"Medicine wore off," I said. He looked around.

"My headache isn't here," he said, smiling.

"Well, that could be because it was two days ago," I said. He nodded. "Only one more day of taking your medication," I said.

"Yes!" he said. I laughed.

"I like it when you're loopy," I said, smiling.

"I see the camera on the table," he whispered in my ear.

"We won't show it to anybody. Except the little baby on the way," I said, smiling. He groaned, making me giggle. "I love you," I said. He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too," he said. Sam jumped off my lap and ran to Rose.

"Mommy, Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward are being icky," she said. We all laughed.

"Sam, why don't you go watch Disney Channel?" Rose asked. Sammy smiled and ran off to the living room. I laughed. Edward looked at the back of the computer screen. I wouldn't have noticed unless I had just looked at him. I gasped.

"Alice, close the laptop," I screeched. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly shut it. He groaned.

"I can't see it?" he whined.

"You need some cheese with that wine?" I asked. Everyone laughed. I looked around and smiled. Every now and then you have a realization moment where you get goosebumps and think: I am the luckiest person in the world. That was what just happened to me.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Edward asked. I looked and saw Rose and Alice wasn't in the room.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm the luckiest person in the world," I said. He smiled.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I'm getting married, I have the best fiancé, I have a baby on the way, and I have the greatest family and friends a girl could have for. Why wouldn't I be lucky?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Do you wanna know why I'm the luckiest person in the world?" Edward asked, pulling away.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm _married _to a great girl that loves me just as much as I love her, knowing my flaws, and I'm expecting a part of us. My friends and family are there when I screw up, but still love me. Why wouldn't I be lucky?" he asked. I smiled and wiped the traitor tears. Damn pregnancy hormones. Edward wiped my tears. All of a sudden, the radio in the kitchen started blasting "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo. I giggled. Edward rolled his eyes. We kissed and, like always, the sparks flew. I smiled into the kiss. We pulled apart when I was getting light headed. "I love you, Bella," he said. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Edward," I said. He kissed me again. We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I looked at Edward. "Who's at the door?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. Edward, Alice, Rose, and I all went to the door. I was behind everyone. Rose was behind Alice and Edward. Edward opened the door. "How may I help you?" he asked, opening the door where only Edward could be seen.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan," a female voice said. I was confused. I hadn't used that name for years. I tried remembering the voice. I gasped and ran to the door, confirming my theory.

"Angela?" I squealed, hugging her. She laughed. I then looked down and saw a bump. "Oh my fucking god!" I said, making her laugh. "You're pregnant?" I asked. She nodded. "How long?" I asked.

"Three months," she said.

"Whose baby?" I asked.

"Ben's, since he is my husband," she said. I felt my mouth drop open.

"I haven't seen you in forever," I said. She chuckled.

"We moved to Los Angeles because we were tired of Washington, so I suggested here, knowing you lived here now," she said.

"How did you find the house?" I asked. She smiled.

"I was moving in to the house across the street about a month ago and saw Edward rushing you out into the car," she said.

"Oh. Yeah, I started throwing up and then got a fever that spiked, causing me to pass out. I went to the hospital and found out I was pregnant," I said.

"I heard from the press," she said.

"Just to let you know, if something is in the press, let Edward or me confirm it," I said. She nodded. "Oh my goodness, I'm sorry, come in," I said. She smiled and walked through the door. Rose and Alice attacked her with hugs. I looked at Edward. He was smiling at me. "So, anything new happen to you, Ang?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, I kinda lied about the reasoning I moved to LA," she said. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I got a role in the new Disney Channel movie called 'Cow Belles'," she said. Sammy squealed and ran into the room.

"You're going to be in a movie with Aly & AJ?" Sam squealed. I laughed. Angela nodded.

"Who are you?" Angela asked.

"My name is Samantha Marie Cullen," she said, proudly.

"She's my pride and joy," Rose said, picking her up. Angela smiled.

"So, the engagement is true, right?" Angela asked. I lifted my hand to show her the ring. She gasped. "Damn that's a big rock," she said, holding my hand to get a better look at the ring. We all chuckled.

"Momma, what does damn mean?" Sam asked. Rose smiled.

"It's something that keeps water from flooding cities," Rose said. I laughed. She got away with _that_ word easily. God, my life keeps getting better.

* * *

**So, what do y'all think about Angela being in Cow Belles? Christian Serratos actually was in Cow Belles, who played Angela in Twilight. It said she was in "Breaking Dawn Part 2" but she never was. She was only in "Twilight", "New Moon", "Eclipse", and "Breaking Dawn Part 1". Oh well! Well, review and I'll update as soon as I can. Love y'all!**

**~Ski**


	51. 50- Gender

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey, guys! So, I didn't update yesterday because I was working on this chapter and my internet was being RETARDED! We're on Chapter 50! I have never wrote anything this long before! I finished this today while cuddling with my two boys (my dogs). I'm a single lady. You know that song by Carrie Underwood "The More Boys I Meet"? That describes my life perfectly. Every guy I date, when we break up, I snuggle with my dogs and love on them. Lol. Well, here is Chapter 50: Gender:**

* * *

~Four months later~

I woke up to the feeling of something on my stomach. I knew exactly what it was. I opened my eyes to see Edward had his hands on my stomach, smiling. He looked at me. "We find out the gender today," he said. I smiled and nodded. He looked back at my stomach.

"What do you want?" I asked. He looked at me.

"A happy, healthy baby," he said, kissing my nose. I giggled.

"I meant gender, silly," I said. He laughed.

"I honestly don't care," he said. I kissed him.

"How about after we find out the gender, we go baby shopping," I said, smiling. Edward's eyes lit up, making me smile even brighter. "Well, let's get this smell off of us because we really don't want our OBY/GN to find out what occurred last night," I said. Edward chuckled.

"Buddy system shower?" he asked, hopeful. I laughed and kissed him softly.

"We don't have time, sorry," I said. His face fell. I got up and walked into the closet in all of my glory. I grabbed a flowery tank top that made my new boobs look good and black shorts that are so comfortable I sleep in them from time to time. I grabbed some underwear and then went to the shower. I got in and took a quick one. I put on the clothes and then brushed my hair, leaving it in its natural state. I grabbed some random socks and then put on my converse. I wasn't exactly wearing maternity clothes, but I was wearing comfortable clothes. I walked out and saw Edward standing in the doorway with his clothes in hand. I kissed him quickly and then ducked under him. He groaned.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he said. I laughed.

"You can say the same for yourself," I said, winking. I went into the kitchen to grab some food. I was getting my usual breakfast: cold pizza, peanut butter, and salsa, when Edward walked in. He looked at what I was eating and his nose scrunched up. I laughed. He grabbed some cereal and then ate quickly. We went to the car and drove to the appointment. We arrived at the hospital and I signed in. After a few minutes of waiting, the doctor walked out.

"Isabella Masen," Dr. Addison said. Edward and I stood up. He smiled at us. "This way, please," he said. I nodded and followed him into the room. "Lay down on the table and I'll be with you in a second," he said. I did as instructed.

"Are you excited?" I asked Edward.

"Of course I'm excited. I get to see my little part of us," he said, kissing my stomach. I smiled. Just then, that doctor walked in.

"Well, let's get started. Bella, please lift your shirt," he said. I lifted my shirt and then prepared myself for the cold gel. He put it on and then grabbed the machine. He put it on my stomach and then smiled. "Well, do you want to know the sex?" he asked. Edward and I nodded eagerly. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Masen, you are both the parents of a little baby girl," he said. I felt my mouth open.

"It's a girl?" Edward asked. Dr. Addison nodded. Edward looked at me. "It's a girl," he said.

"When y'all are ready, you can go," he said. I smiled and nodded. He cleaned me up and then left the room.

"Are you-" I was interrupted by lips crashing to mine. I was surprised at first, but kissed back. Edward smiled into the kiss, making me smile. When we pulled back, Edward rested his forehead on mine.

"I subconsciously wanted a girl, I think," he said. I smiled.

"Well, you got it," I said.

"All thanks to you," he said, pecking my lips. I stood up a little quickly and got dizzy. I sat back down. "Are you okay?" he asked. The dizziness went away so I stood up back up.

"Yeah, just stood up to fast," I said, smiling. "Come on, we gotta go shopping for our little girl," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room. When we left the room, Edward entwined his fingers with mine and caught up to me. We walked into the waiting room, only to be attacked by Alice. "When did you get here?" I asked. There was no way Edward and I would be able to go get stuff, by ourselves, with Alice here.

"Well, I wanted to know the sex," she said. I looked at Edward.

"Nope, we aren't telling you," I said. She looked at Edward with puppy dog eyes. He looked at me then, knowing he could never resist Alice's puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, Alice, we are going to tell everyone at the same time. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going home and relaxing," I said. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You don't really want to know what we're doing," I said. Alice gagged and then left the hospital.

"What happened to shopping?" he asked.

"Well, I love your sister to pieces, but I want to do all of the shopping for this one," I said. He smiled and nodded. We walked out of the hospital to be met with flashes everywhere.

"Bella, what gender is it?" one asked.

"Bella, I have multiple questions," another said.

We got in the car. "

How the hell are we going to lose them?" I asked. He handed me a wig, sunglasses, and a fedora. I put my hair in a ponytail and then put it all in the bald cap. I put on the wig and the placed the fedora over it. I put on the sunglasses that were very girly. He drove around a little bit, and then secretly got his car in a spot they would never find. He pulled out. I looked into the duffel bag and saw some clothes. I crawled into the back, which is a really difficult task and changed my clothes to some clothes he had brought. They were maternity shorts and shirt. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Edward, these aren't my clothes," I said.

"Alice bought them for when you get closer to delivery," he said. I climbed back into the front seat and then sat there. When we got to the mall, Edward parked and changed shirts, since his windows were tinted. I looked behind us and saw the paparazzi behind us.

"You didn't lose them," I said. He laughed.

"I did, but it's my car," he said. I looked at him. "Someone else will have a car that looks a lot like mine," he said, winking at me. I laughed. He put his wig and sunglasses on. We got out of the car. I had to fake that I was bigger than I really was. I mean, they would get suspicious. Edward came over and helped me out of the car. The paparazzi started taking pictures and then realized that it wasn't us. They grumbled and then drove away. I laughed.

"Well, that was easy," I said, smiling. We went into the store and went towards the clothes. We were picking pink and purple clothes up. I saw one outfit and gasped. It was the cutest thing ever. It was a blue onesie that had "Don't Mess with My Momma…" on the front. On the back it said, "Only Daddy and I Can Do That." I grabbed it and looked at Edward with my puppy dog eyes. Edward gulped.

"Bella, it's cute, but it isn't for a girl," he said. I put my lip into a pout. Edward sighed. "Fine," he said. I smiled and placed it in the buggy. We bought a bunch of clothing, diapers, and toys. We bought a few bottles and pacifiers. We looked at cribs, but none of them spoke out to us. We decided to look online for one. We went home and I helped carry a few things in there, much to Edward's dismay. I can't wait for my little girl to get here!

* * *

**It's a girl! I'm so excited! I have names but I want some of your suggestions to see because I'm having a hard time on some more kids. No, not Edward's and Bella's. I'm having a hard time with Alice's and Jasper's kid. Right now, I'm thinking Hillary Jordan Hale, but I'm not a big fan of it. Well, review and let me know what you thought! The clothes won't be on my profile because I got the idea from someone I know for the maternity clothes and I own the tank top and shorts. :)**

**~Ski**


	52. 51- Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry, guys. I've been super busy. Sunday- I went to see my cousin get baptized and then went to celebrate my birthday, both of my sister's birthdays, and my cousin's birthday. Today- Band camp 8AM-12PM and then 6-9. Fun right? Not when at about 7:20ish you're coming back from a water break, throw up a little and then feel queasy unless you're drinking a lot of water. Not fun, at all. I had a headache also. Do you know how awful it is to have a headache, feel about you're about to puke, and be at band camp? It SUCKS! I GET TO GO TO A PARAMORE CONCERT THE DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING FOR $25 IN ATLANTA, GEORGIA! HOW AWESOME AM I? Well, here is Chapter 51: Baby Shower:**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Arms Wide Open by Creed**

* * *

~Two Months Later~

_Edward's POV_

"Edward, you have to get her out of the house," Alice said at the recording studio. I smiled. I had kinda written a song for Bella that I would sing for her at her baby shower that she was having tonight. I was beyond nervous because no one's opinion matters except hers and it showed I was nervous about the baby. I didn't know if I would be a good father or father material. She was currently 7 months pregnant with our little girl. I can't wait for my little girl to get her. We did have the nursery set up. It was beautiful. "Edward!" Alice said, snapping me out my thoughts.

"Get her out of the house. I got it, Alice," I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Alice, I need you to do me a huge favor," I said. She nodded. "Go to the house and get her dressed up in one of her maternity dresses. We haven't been on a date since the engagement and I think we deserve a small night on the town," I said. She looked at me with a skeptical look.

"Edward, Bella wouldn't want that. Her hormones are making her insecure and she doesn't want a picture of her going around of her being 'fat'," she said. I looked at her.

"She never once told me she thought she was fat," I said.

"She doesn't feel fat with you because she sees in your eyes that love, adoration, and a hint of nervousness when you look at her stomach," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I'm a little nervous about being a father. What father isn't nervous?" I asked. She smiled.

"Have you told her that?" she asked.

"Did you not listen to that song that I'm singing to her tonight?" I asked. She gasped.

"I did a little bit, but it isn't my type of music," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, did y'all get the family car yet?" she asked. I smiled.

"Alice, we got a black Kia Optima that has a huge back seat, meaning plenty of room for the baby. It has the two sunroofs, one in the front and back. It has the ability to put child-lock on, which will be on until she is seven or older. We made sure it was baby safe. The car dealer took one look at Bella and knew exactly what kind of car we needed," I said. She looked offended at that last sentence. "He was a nice guy. He could tell she was pregnant because he has two kids," I said. She smiled. "Go get her dressed nice and I'll meet you there soon. I'm going to pick her up some stuff," I said. Alice nodded. We left the temporary recording studio and got in our respective cars. I drove to the flower shop. Just because she agreed to marry me doesn't mean I can't surprise her with some roses. I got the neon pink roses and then left. I texted Alice to let her know I was on my way.

_Bella's POV_

I was eating my usual craving when Alice walked in. "Get your ass in that shower, right now," she said, pointing upstairs. I looked at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"You've got an awesome fiancé coming to take you out for a night on the town and before you protest, y'all are going to wear wigs," she said. I sighed and got up. I took a quick shower, well as quick as I could. I got out and dried off. Alice came in with a long blue maternity dress that was gonna go to the floor. I put it on with Alice's help since I was pretty helpless these days. I couldn't see my feet or walk a block without having to stop eight times. Edward was always patient though and never got to aggravated with how slow I moved or how many times I had to stop and rest for a little bit. Our baby was a kicker, that's for sure. She handed me white flats. "You cannot wear heels," she said.

"Yes, because I'm so fat," I said, crying. Damn these stupid hormones.

"Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer Cullen Masen," Alice yelled, taking a breath. I giggled. My name got really long when Edward and I were married in Vegas. "If you say you're fat one more time, I'm going to the boss," she threatened. My eyes grew wide.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"I would and I will do it if you don't stop this madness," she said. She sat me down on the chair. "Bella, no one thinks you're fat. Edward looks at your stomach as if it is in the shape of his baby girl," she said, making me giggle. "Every single one of us doesn't think you're fat at all. Sammy sees it as a cousin that she'll get to play with after it gets old enough. I promise you that no one in this entire world thinks you're big. You were nominated for sexiest eligible bachelorette before you started dating Edward," she said. I smiled.

"Thanks, Alice," I said.

"Anytime, Bella," she said. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw a strange glow about me. I looked at Alice and saw she had the same glow. I knew that mine was a pregnancy glow. I squealed. "What?" she asked.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she asked. I could tell she truly didn't know. I pulled out some extra tests I had.

"Do these tests, I want to see something," I said. She nodded and made me get out of the bathroom. She opened the door when she was done. I went in and set my phone timer for three minutes. I sat down and she continued to work on my hair and make-up. My hair was put into a bald cap and then a blonde wig was put on my head that was straight. She made my make-up look natural, with skin colored eye shadow, a little foundation, and mascara. I smiled. The dress didn't make me look as big as I usually did. I heard my phone go off as soon as she was done. She was a little nervous, so I looked at the tests. I squealed and hugged her the best I could. "Alice, it's positive!" I squealed. She stopped breathing for a little bit. "Alice, you'll be okay," I said.

"It isn't supposed to be possible," she whispered almost where I couldn't hear it.

"Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked. She took a deep breath.

"When I was born, I wasn't born healthy. I was born when my mom was five months pregnant. They said I barely survived it. Well, when I was about fifteen, I was having a strange things happen with my period. I went to my doctor and found out that I had an cist on my ovaries. I took birth control for forever but the cist always came back when they took me off of it, so they said I couldn't have kids," she said. I gasped and hugged her.

"You just proved them wrong," I said. She hugged me back. Just then, we heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Tell Jasper the minute you get home," I said. She nodded. I walked out and saw Edward. He looked at me and smiled. He kissed me gently.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he said.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said. He laughed. He helped me out to the car and then we left. We went to a movie that required to be dressed up. When the movie was over, Edward texted someone on his phone, but wouldn't let me see. I shrugged it off. I knew he wouldn't cheat on me. We went home, shortly after. "Going home right after a movie with no food, that's a first," I said. He laughed. When we got there, the door was slightly ajar and all of the lights were on. Edward's face furrowed.

"Stay here," Edward said. He got his gun out of his compartment and then walked inside. I stayed there for about five minutes and he still didn't come out. I got out of the car. I had to make sure he was okay. I walked in.

"SURPRISE!" they all screamed. I jumped out of my skin and started screaming. They all laughed and I died down.

"Dude, rule number one, you don't scare a pregnant lady because she could go into labor," I said, calmly.

"You aren't in labor, are you?" Edward asked, running over to me. I laughed.

"No, I'm not in labor," I said. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, let's eat. I'm starving," I said. They laughed and then left. I went to cut the cake and saw it said 'It's A Girl'. I gasped and waddled into the living room. "Who got the cake?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"I did," Edward said. I breathed a sigh of relief. "What better way to tell them than through the cake?" he asked. I smiled.

"Well, Edward, do you want to help me pick up the cake and bring it in here to show them?" I asked. He got up and we went into the kitchen. Edward put the lid on the cake while I walked in front of him. When we got to where everyone was, I started. "Well, since y'all have been patient in not persuading either one of us to tell you what the sex of our little baby is, we are telling y'all today. A lot of people will be pretty happy," I said, smiling. I stepped out of in front of Edward and he set it on the table in front of everybody. Alice, Esme, and Rose squealed when they read it. I laughed. Edward walked behind me and placed his arms around my waist with his hands resting on my stomach. I smiled.

"We have to get the nursery done really soon," Alice squealed. Edward and I chuckled, nervously.

"Alice, follow us," I said. She looked confused but nodded. We went into the old guest room beside Edward's and my room. She gasped.

"You've already done it?" she asked. I nodded.

"If we have another one, you can do the nursery. I just wanted to do this nursery," I said. She smiled and nodded.

"Did you stock the closet?" she asked. I smiled and walked over to the very organized closet. She gasped. "Damn, this closet is organized," she said. We all laughed. I looked at Edward, silently telling him to leave. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go spend some quality time with the family. I'll see you two down there in a bit," he said. I smiled. When he left, Alice turned to me.

"I haven't told him, but I'm going to tell him over a romantic dinner tomorrow," she said.

"Do you want to confirm it first?" I asked. She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"Yeah, I do. Will you take me tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded. "Also, will you help me with my nursery?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Bella, for everything," she said, hugging me.

"Let's go back to the party," I said. She smiled and we went downstairs. When we entered the living room, I gasped. I saw Edward on a small stage with a guitar in his hands. He saw me enter and smiled. He started playing. I hadn't heard this song before. He started singing.

_Well, I just heard the news today_

_It seems my life is going to change_

_I close my eyes, begin to pray_

_Then tears of joy stream of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open [x2]_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready to be the man I have to be_

_I take a breath. I take her by my side_

_We stand in awe, we've created life._

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything _

_With arms wide open [x2]_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

_If I had just one wish_

_Only one demand_

_I hope __**she's **__not like me_

_I hope __**she **__understands_

_That __**she **__can take this life and hold it by the hand_

_That __**she **__can greet the world with arms wide open_

_With arms wide open_

_Under the sunlight_

_Welcome to this place_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed_

_I'll show you love_

_I'll show you everything_

_With arms wide open [x2]_

_I'll show you everything_

_Oh yeah_

_With arms wide open_

_Wide open_

I started crying at the end of the song. I didn't know what to think. He was nervous about being a father, I get that. I mean, I'm terrified I'm going to be a horrible mother. I don't go clubbing anymore, at all. Edward has been clean, again, since he saw me in the recording studio that day. Emmett has been clean since I told him he had to clean himself up before he could see Rosalie again. Alice cleaned up when she realized what she was turning into. I just registered Edward there when he kissed me. I was surprised but kissed him back. He pulled back a little after. "Told y'all I could snap her out of it," he said. I hit his arm, making everyone laugh. "Now that you're not in that pretty little head of yours, what did you think?" he asked. I smiled.

"It was beautiful," I said, pecking his lips. His smile brightened. Everyone yawned.

"Well, I'm pooped," Carlisle said. I chuckled.

"I think we need to get Sam home. She is already asleep on Emmett's lap," Rose said, smiling loving at the picture.

"Hold on and don't move from that spot," I said, winking at Rose. She smiled. I grabbed the camera and then waddled back in the living room. I turned the camera on and then quickly snapped a picture of Emmett and Sam without either one of them noticing. "I'll print it and send it to you, Rose," I said. She giggled.

"Come on, Em, let's get her home," she said. He gently picked her up and helped Rose and Sam into her car.

"Jasper and I are going home also," Alice said. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bella, for some wedding planning," she said, winking at me. I groaned. Alice laughed.

"I'll meet you at the café as early as my baby will wake me up," I said.

"I'll just meet you here because that could be at 10:00 PM," she said, making me laugh.

"See you tomorrow," I said. She nodded. Carlisle and Esme left along with Charlie and Sue. It was just Edward and me.

"I love you and our little Brooke too," he said, smiling.

"Hold up, Brooke. No. Her name is going to be Alyson," I said.

"Compromise and have both," he said. I thought about it.

"Brooke Alyson," I said. "No, doesn't sound good at all," I said. I thought about it. "Alyson Brooke Masen," I said. Edward smiled.

"I love you, Bella, and our little Alyson Brooke," he said, kissing my stomach.

"I love you, Edward, even if you do make Alyson start kicking every time you kiss my freaking stomach," I said, laughing. God, I love my fiancé/ husband.

* * *

**So, without the author's note, this chapter was 2,616 words. SO MANY WORDS! Lol. Well, review, please? Tell me what you thought about it. The name has been revealed. Don't anybody try to steal that name because that is what I'm going to name my first born girl. I LOVE the name Alison and I want it to be unique and love the spelling for it, yes I have seen it somewhere else. I got Brooke from my sister's middle name. So, review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**

**~Ski**


	53. 52- Great Day Turned Bad

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Don't kill me when it isn't my fault! The storm knocked our Internet out and it is on right now but it isn't fixed. I think my dad is calling Charter. Yep. Well, y'all will love me in this chapter! I promise! Love you all!**

**SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Somebody I Used To Know by Gotye**

* * *

~A Month Later~

"Bella!" my mom squealed in the airport. Heads turned towards us.

"Mom!" I said, hugging her as best as I could.

"Oh my god, Bella, you're glowing. Now, where is your baby daddy?" she asked, winking at me. I smiled.

"You mean my fiancé?" I asked. Her mouth dropped open.

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me!" she screamed. Heads turned towards us. "Let me see the rock," she said. I handed her my left hand, completely forgetting about the wedding band resting under my engagement ring. "Why are you wearing a wedding band?" she asked, glaring at me.

"Shit," I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. "So, you see, we were dating. We were both in Vegas but we didn't know the other one was there. Well, we ended going to the same club, got trashed, got married, and then later found out that it was each other. Then a few days later, found out about Alyson Brooke because I got really sick," I said. Her mouth dropped open.

"Bella that is amazing!" she said. I giggled. "Who is he?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, let's go to the car and you'll see," I said. She nodded. "Oh, by the way, he's famous also," I said. She squealed.

"Singer, actor, or sports player?" she asked. I smiled.

"Singer and actor. He just started acting though. I'll be doing that once Alyson gets here," I said. She smiled and nodded. I saw Edward's car and smiled. "There he is," I said, pointing to his car. Her mouth dropped.

"Nice car," she said. I nodded. I looked at Edward and smiled. The door opened.

"Mom, my fiancé is-" I was cut off by her loud squeal.

"Edward Masen," she yelled.

"Or as you would personally know him. Edward Cullen," I said. Her mouth closed as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're the little son of a bitch who ripped my daughter's heart apart?" she yelled at Edward's face. I gasped. I had never-and I mean _never_- heard my mom cuss.

"Mom, he didn't have a choice. His parent's forced him to move away," I said. She looked at me. Just then, we heard a bunch of screams come from a direction.

"Edward Masen and Bella Dwyer," they squealed.

"Shit, Mom, shove your stuff in the trunk," I said. She put all of her luggage in there and then jumped in the backseat. Edward was already in the driver's seat with the car started again. Edward drove out of the parking lot, slowly.

"Edward, this is a nice car," she said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dwyer," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Call me Renee, Mrs. Dwyer makes me feel old," she said. I smirked.

"Told you," I said. He rolled his eyes and handed me a five dollar bill.

"What did you bet on this time Bella?" Mom asked. I laughed.

"Whether or not you would say call me Renee," I said.

"Please, I did that with Conner, and I hated him," she said. Edward and I both stiffened. Why ruin the moment of happiness with that prude. "What am I missing?" she asked. I sighed and relaxed, a little bit.

"Connor bought the studio I used to work for," I said. She gasped.

"Why would you quit?" she asked.

"Edward and I are opening up our own recording studio," I said. She smiled.

"Anyone signed on yet?" she asked. I laughed.

"Everyone from the business I used to work at," I said. She gasped.

"Did Conner drive them away?" she asked, making me giggle.

"Yeah, they all hated him. He won't be a problem to me much longer," I said. She laughed.

"So, how did y'all meet up again in Los Angeles?" she asked. I looked at Edward, smiling.

"Well, we kind of did a duet together that Edward wrote. Do you have it?" I explained, looking in the dash. I saw in big letters on a CD "Somebody I Used to Know". I smiled and put it in his radio. I pressed play.

_Now and then I think of when we were together_

_Like when you felt so happy you could die_

_Told myself that you were right for me_

_But felt so lonely in your company_

_But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_

_Like resignation to the end, always the end_

_So when we found that we could not make sense_

_Well you said that we would still be friends_

_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop you love_

_Have you friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over**_

_**But had me believing it was always something that I'd done**_

_**And I don't wanna live that way**_

_**Reading into every word you say**_

_**You said that you could let it go**_

_**And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know**_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make out like it never happened and we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_

_I guess that I don't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody I used to know_

_Somebody, I used to know_

_(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Somebody, I used to know_

_(Somebody) Now you're somebody that I used to know_

_I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody_

At the end of the song, Renee started laughing. "It is so ironic," she said. We laughed.

"Got even more ironic when I met his girlfriend at the time," I said, seeing Edward flinch.

"Oh, tell me this story," she said, leaning forward. I laughed.

"You wanna tell it, Edward?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, you can," he said, making me laugh.

"Well, I was going over to Alice's house, Edward's sister, to give her Jasper's address so they could get back together. Well, when I walked in, Edward was sitting there and I was angry. So I was like 'what the hell are you doing here?' He simply stated the fact that she was his sister. Well, as soon that left his mouth a girl who is completely gorgeous until she opens her mouth," I paused. Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Well, she asked who I was. He lied and said 'an old friend'. Well, I got infuriated. I yelled at him, a lot, and then walked out," I finished.

"How did you get her back, Edward?" Renee asked.

"I sent her a bouquet of roses with a note telling her the truth at the studio the next day. I then took her somewhere I only took Alice once," he said.

"Aww," she said. I laughed. We then pulled up to the house, there we saw the door was open and the lights were on. I looked at Edward.

"Are you planning anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"This isn't their usual. The door is completely open and looks like it is about to come off. Only one light is on and that just went off. Someone we don't know is in the house. You both stay here. Bella, which car is the PP90 in?" he asked.

"Family car," I said. He nodded and grabbed it, quietly. He walked in and it was quiet for a few minutes until we heard a gunshot. I gasped and yanked out my cell phone and dialed 911. It rang until someone picked up.

_This is 911. What is your emergency?_

"Hello, yes, this is Bella Dwyer. Someone broke into my home," I said.

_The police will be there shortly. What is your address?_

"1543 Scott St. NW Los Angeles, California, 35055, please, hurry," I said. All of a sudden, I felt wetness. "Oh, god, Mom, something just happened," I said. She looked at me.

"Please don't tell me your water just broke," she said.

"Then I better shut up," I said. All of a sudden, I felt it hit. The contraction was so much more painful than anything. "Go into the house with this gun and get my husband out of there," I said, handing her the gun. She grabbed it and slipped out from Edward's side of the car. Edward came out as soon as the police pulled up.

"Sorry, but we have to go. I shot him in self defense in the shoulder. My wife is in labor," he said to the police. The guy nodded and ran in to the house, gun drawn. Edward helped me out his car and into the family car. We quickly drove to the hospital. When we got there, Edward ran in. "My wife is in labor," he screamed. The nurse recognized who he was and ran to get a wheelchair. Renee started helping me out of the car. I was breathing in and out sharply. Edward came out with the nurse and they helped me into the wheelchair. They pushed me to the room and called for Dr. Addison. Edward called everyone and told them what was going on. The doctor came into the room and did some measurements.

"Get my help, right now. This woman is about to start feeling the urge to push," he said, setting my legs on these cold silver things. People came in and started setting up. "Bella, start pushing on the count of three," he said. So, I did. I started pushing. After a few pushes, I heard him faintly say. "I see the head," he said. I smiled and then pushed some more. "She's here," he said. I didn't hear a cry or anything.

"Is she okay?" I asked. He nodded and handed her to the nurse. Suddenly, I got the urge to push, so I did.

"Why are you still pushing, Bella?" Dr. Addison asked.

"I have the urge, obviously," I said. He ran over to me, as did Edward. Suddenly, Dr. Addison gasped.

"Oh no, Bella, I'm sorry, but you have to get it out, now. Something's wrong," he said. I pushed and pushed until I couldn't push anymore. "He's here. Nurse, put him in NICU, now, he isn't doing well," he said. The nurse ran to grab the baby. They put in the incubator.

"What the hell is wrong with my baby?" I asked, frantic.

"He's way too small, that might be why we never saw him," he said. I gasped.

"Edward, we have a boy," I said, smiling.

"We have a boy," he said. They got me cleaned up and then asked if I had anybody else here that I would like in here. I smiled and said bring everyone in. They handed me Alyson Brooke and I held her closely.

"You have a twin brother," I whispered. Everyone walked in right after that.

"Bella!" everyone said. I laughed.

"Hey, guys," I said, smiling.

"How are you?" Renee asked.

"Great, but we have some news to share," I said, smiling at Edward.

"What is the news?" Alice asked.

"Well, I might've just got done delivering two babies. This little girl, and a little boy," I said. They gasped.

"Bella, that's awesome!" they all said. I smiled.

"What are their names?" Rose asked.

"This little one is staying Alyson Brooke, and we haven't talked about the boy's name yet. I'm thinking Anthony Chase," I said, looking at Edward. He smiled.

"That sounds perfect," he said.

"Can I hold her?" Esme asked. I smiled and nodded, handing her Alyson. She took her and bounced her up and down. I smiled. This turned out to be a great day. As soon as that thought crossed my mind, the police came in and walked behind Edward where he was in between me and Edward. They slapped handcuffs on my wrist and to the bed. They grabbed Edward and put his hand behind my back.

"What is going on in here?" Emmett asked.

"These two are under arrest for the possession of illegal substances," he said. Charlie stepped forward.

"Do a drug test, right now," he said. "If they refuse it or it turns up positive, arrest them, if they were framed, look for the asshole that did it," he said. They looked at him.

"Chief, we have to do this. We found it in their home," the police officer said.

"I just got done having two babies. One is perfectly healthy. The other one had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. Drugs can't cause that, stress can. Edward used to do them, but stopped 11 months ago," I said. The police officer sighed and unhooked my handcuffs, while handing me a cup.

"Do this test," he said.

"I just got done having two babies. I can't pee in this little bitty thing, but I'll try. I'm not refusing, just stating the facts. It'll be covered in urine, so you'll want to put on gloves," I said, standing up and walking to the bathroom. I got the cup and tried my hardest to pee in the cup. I was done peeing and looked at the cup. I did pretty well. Most of it actually went inside the cup. None of it went on the outside. I got done and walked out. I handed it to them and they nodded. Edward went in afterwards and then came out. They left with a warning of not to go anywhere.

"Well, this was an eventful morning," Edward said.

"Who was the robber?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

"You'll be in jail for murder," he said.

"Connor," I growled.

"No," he said.

"Who was it then?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Tanya," he said.

* * *

**Uh oh. Bella had her babies! :D How many were surprised? I have had this planned it out since she got pregnant! Alyson Brooke and Anthony Chase. :) Well, review and let me know what you thought! Love you guys!**

**~Ski**


	54. 53- Strong, Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**I know most of you are about to start preparing your torches and pitchforks to come kill me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have got a new boyfriend. :) He thinks I'm crazy because I love Twilight, but won't try to take me away. He thinks "Warm Bodies" is a way better love story. I'm thinking "They're basically the same love story". Oh well! He is in band with me. :) "The Other Side" by Jason Derulo describes our relationship perfectly. We were really good friends before we started dating. Well, here is Chapter 53: Strong, Perfect Family:**

* * *

When Edward told me who had robbed our house, I was furious. It was a good thing Esme was still holding Alyson. I looked at Edward. "Edward, she has to be who planted the drugs," I said. He nodded.

"I figured something like this would happen, but it wasn't my main worry," he said.

"Edward, did you see her holding the drugs?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Even if I did, they wouldn't believe me. It's my word against hers," he said. I sighed.

"Can't we go one day without something bad happen?" I asked. He laughed.

"We went a whole eight months with nothing happening," he reminded me, kissing my head. I smiled.

"What are we going to do about Anthony a room? He can't sleep in a pink and purple room," I said. He smiled.

"Alice and I will take care of the necessities, like getting rid of another guest room and painting it blue. We'll get everything, I promise. Bella, he won't be leaving when Alyson leaves. They need to check everything. He almost died because he was so small and had the umbilical cord wrapped around his neck," he explained. "Just get rested. You look exhausted. You gave birth to two kids. Take a nap. Who knows how much sleep we'll get when they both get home," he said. I laughed and then remembered something.

"Who knew that outfit we bought would come in handy?" I asked. His eyes brightened and he smiled.

"I love you," he said, kissing me. I smiled. Right after that, a nurse came in.

"I think Alyson is hungry," she said, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Alright, I'll guide you through the steps of breast feeding," she said. She told me how to do everything. I then burped the baby. She smiled and then her face got serious. "Anthony is a very strong little boy," she said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Anthony didn't make it at first, but he came back. He truly is a living miracle," she said. I gasped and looked at Edward who looked like he was on the verge of tears. I took his hand in mine.

"Can I see him?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you into a wheelchair," she said. I put on a robe and then got into a different wheelchair than when they wheeled me in here when I was in labor. Edward pushed me with her leading us to NICU. We went in and I saw him laying there in the incubator. He was so small and now normal color. I looked up at Edward.

"Take me to him," I said. He started rolling me to his incubator. I smiled and looked at him. "Although small, I can tell he'll be a heart breaker when he grows up," I said. Edward laughed.

"If they get your talent, they'll have the opposite sex falling all over them," she said. I nodded. Esme and Carlisle then walked in.

"He is just a cutie," Esme said. I looked at her arms and gasped.

"Who has Alyson?" I asked.

"Rose and Emmett," she said. I sighed in relief. "Alice and Jasper are fighting over what gender they want to have and where," she said. I giggled.

"Labor sucks, plain as that," I said. She laughed.

"I know the feeling. I swore after Emmett that I would never have another kid and along came Alice a few years later," she said. I laughed.

"Well, Anthony is about to be fed, so you all must go," the nurse smiling apologetically at me. I nodded.

"Edward, take me to the room, please. I want to see my little girl," I said. He rolled me to the room and I saw Rosalie and Emmett carefully and cautiously watching Samantha hold Alyson. Alice snapped a picture and then continued talking with Jasper.

"I want a girl like Alyson and Sam at a hospital," she said, pointing to Sam. I laughed.

"Jasper, girls decide. You're having it at a hospital. I can't even imagine a delivery at home," I said. Alice smiled and nodded.

"I want a boy like Anthony," he said, pointing at the door. I laughed. Jasper gasped and turned towards me. "How is he doing by the way?" he asked.

"Well, he did die there for a little bit, but he's back alive and doing better. They said he's doing great for what happened. He's our little miracle," I said, smiling up at Edward. Edward helped back into bed. "Oh, and Alice, remember that promise I made you?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, this would be the next nursery for him," I said. Her eyes lit up. "Edward is helping you and will be going home tomorrow. Get online and order a matching crib and furniture that we bought for Alyson," I said. They nodded and Edward pulled out his laptop. He went to the website and got a matching crib.

"It should be here in two or three business days," Edward said. Just then, a nurse walked in with Esme and Carlisle.

"Mrs. Masen, I forgot to tell you when your son and daughter get to go home," she said, smiling. I looked at her. "Alyson just needs to stay overnight with you to make sure nothing bad happens," she said. I nodded. "Anthony will need to stay a little longer because of everything," she said. I nodded. "He'll, hopefully, be able to leave in a month's time," she said. I nodded, smiling. "You're little boy is a strong and cute one. I'll want to see him when he grows up," she said. I laughed.

"He got his daddy's looks," I said. She smiled and left the room. I yawned and they looked at me.

"We'll let Bella get some sleep and you two to enjoy some alone time with Alyson," Esme said. We smiled and they left the room after Rose handed me Alyson.

"Edward, what are we going to do about Tanya?" I asked.

"We're doing something. She has endangered my family and that is the one thing she never touches," he said. I smiled. "So, about having another child," he said. I groaned.

"Hell no, unless you're gonna give birth to it," I said. He laughed.

"Sorry, baby, only possible for you," he said, kissing my head. I yawned again and Edward took Alyson from me. "Get some sleep, Bella, I'll put Aly down," he said. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I laid back on the bed and fell into a peaceful slumber. That night I dreamt of my perfect family.

* * *

**Okay, I will be doing a sequel, but it won't be a Edward/Bella story. It'll be the story of Alyson and Anthony. :) This chapter was kinda a filler, but it showed the struggle for Anthony. :) The next chapter will be Bella and Alyson going home. Review and let me know what you thought!**

**~Ski**


	55. 54- Going Home To A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**So, yeah, I told y'all I had a boyfriend and then that night I got a text saying he thought it would be better if we were friends. I agree. Unfortunately, I'm still hung up on a guy that hurt me, big time. I don't know why but I am. It's the one that faked his own death and all of that fun stuff! So, honestly, I don't know why I'm hung up on him. School starts back Monday. :/ I'm happy about that because every class will be super easy for me, except Math. I'm taking Honors Geometry. Yep. I have it with two girls that have literally been through everything with me though. I have to get really good grades also. Fun, right? Yeah, don't expect a lot of updates during the school year. I'll be shoving my face in books. Fun, right? Well, here is Chapter 54: Going Home To A Visitor?:**

**SONG MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Did It Hurt? by Never Shout Never**

* * *

"Edward, can you pack my maternity clothes in the bag," I said. He nodded and tossed the clothes in the bag. I put Alyson's outfit on her. It was a pink shirt that had "Daddy's Little Girl Forever" written in big brown letters. It had matching brown pants with pink flowers all over it. I put on some brown and pink socks and then picked her up. She looked at me and I smiled at her. "How is my baby girl doing?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't respond. I put her in her carrier, also her car seat. I put a blanket over her seat. We had to face the press, and those flashes could hurt my baby's eyes and if that happened, I would be one angry mamma. Edward picked it up and looked at me.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked. I put sunglasses on my head.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. We walked outside with Edward carrying Alyson's car seat. They took pictures.

"Can you lift the blanket so we can see the baby?" one asked. I snapped.

"No, because if we did y'all would hurt her, I really don't like how y'all try to get every piece of bad information you can about us. Let us enjoy the fact that we are taking a baby home and that we have a boy in NICU still," I said. I turned around and walked off. I knew that the news would be the fact that it turned out to be twins. People think that pop stars have the easiest and best life ever, and we have an amazing life, we really do, but the press makes our life really hard. We have no privacy, at all, and you can't do some things because of the press and what everyone would think. We pulled up to the house about now. We got out and I saw an unfamiliar car. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Whose car is that?" I asked. Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know," he said. He got Alyson out of the car and I got the bag from the hospital stay. We went inside and I gasped at the person inside.

"Embry!" I squealed. All of a sudden, we heard a babies wail. I gasped and bent down to Alyson's level, lifted her cover off, and pulled her out of her car seat. I rocked her back and forth.

"She is a beautiful baby," Embry said. I smiled.

"She got Bella's looks," Edward grumbled. I laughed.

"What did you want her to look like you?" I asked.

"I wanted her to be ugly," he said. I gaped at him.

"Embry, can you hold her for a second?" I asked, sweetly. He smiled and grabbed Alyson from my arms. I turned around once she was safely in his arms and grabbed Edward's ear, dragging him outside.

"Ow ear, ow ear, ow ear, ow ear, ow ear," he said. I pushed him outside and shut the door.

"You wanted our daughter to be _ugly_?" I snapped. He rubbed his ear.

"So no guys would want her," he said. I groaned.

"Edward, she is going to get married one day. She can't be a cat or dog lady," I screeched.

"Sure she can," he said. I glared at him.

"So, you don't want to walk her down the aisle? Have that father and daughter dance at her wedding? You don't want to give all of her boyfriends the father warning? You don't want her to have kids with the guy that loves her just as much as you do in a different way?" I screamed. He immediately got a sad look in his eyes. Anger left me and I closed the distance between us. I put my hand on his cheek. "Edward, you want all of those things, I know you do," I said.

"I'm being an overprotective father, aren't I?" he asked. I giggled while nodded.

"All daddies do this," I said. I kissed him and pulled away when the door slammed open. I heard my baby crying loudly and Embry looking confused.

"Bella, take her. She hasn't stopped crying since the minute the door closed," he said. I took my baby from his arms. I started bouncing her up and down.

"It's okay, Mommy and Daddy are here," I cooed, kissing her forehead tenderly. Her cries immediately turned to whimpers. I giggled. "She just wanted her momma and daddy," I said, looking at Embry. I started humming "Did It Hurt?" by Edward. I found it. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"How did you find that song?" he asked.

"I found your old song book," I said. He laughed. I continued to hum the song and she was out like a light. I took her to her nursery and saw it had been wrecked. I gasped and poked my head out. I quietly called Edward in here, aware of Alyson in my arms. He came in the room. I put Alyson in his arms, cautiously. "Why do people have to be so cruel?" I said. I started to bawl. Edward quietly called Embry in the room.

"Lift the crib up please," he said, nodding towards the turned over crib. Edward softly put her down in the crib and then came over to me and hugged me. I saw in the corner of the room something the police missed. There, in the back corner, was a big bag with white stuff in it. I pointed to the corner of the room. He followed my gaze.

"Edward, we have to do something," I said. He nodded. He put a pair of gloves, grabbed the drugs, and then put it in a Wal-Mart bag.

"I'll be right back," he said, kissing my head. "Stay here with Aly and Embry," he said. I nodded and he left. I got up and looked at Embry.

"Will you help me put all of the furniture up?" I asked. He nodded. We put everything like it was before. I then refolded all of the clothes and put them in the proper location. "Thank you for this," I said.

"No problem," he said, smiling. "So, I have a reason for wanting to hunt you down," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows but nodded.

"Come sit in the living room with me," I said. He nodded and followed me into the living room. He sat down and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I've screwed up my life, Bella," he said.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I found the perfect girl. The girl I was going to spend the rest of my life with, well, something pretty extravagant happened in my life. I started my own business that started booming," he said. I nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well, I had a bunch of paperwork. A colleague introduced me to crack. I didn't know what it was, but he said it would help keep me awake, so I tried it. I became addicted to it immediately. I changed as a person. I lost my girl. I almost lost my business. I lost all of my friends. I want help," he said. I got a sorrowful expression on my face.

"Embry, I would love to help you get where you aren't addicted anymore, but this isn't my expertise," I said. He looked at me.

"I honestly don't know why I came to you," he said. I laughed humorlessly.

"I can't help you, but I know one person that can," I said. All of a sudden, the door opened up. I smiled, knowing Edward was home. "That person just walked in the door," I said, standing up. I walked in front of Embry. Edward saw me and his face lifted. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I almost got arrested," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, when I brought the crack into the police, they thought it was mine. I threw it on their desk saying I was turning someone in. They saw the gloves I had on. They asked whose fingerprints to look for and I, of course, said Tanya Denali, and they told me that they would contact me if she came up in the clear," he said. I groaned. "Bella, she wasn't wearing gloves when I stormed in. She wasn't even wearing a mask. She was just wearing a black suit," he said. I laughed.

"She's stupid," I said. He chuckled.

"They'll have her in no time," he said. I nodded. "I love you, Bella. She hurt my family and I will never let that happen again if it is in my control," he said. I smiled.

"I know. I love you too, Edward. Now, Embry here needs your help," I said, taking a step towards Edward. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What's up Embry?" he asked.

"I need your help in getting rid of an addiction," Embry said. I smiled.

"What kind of addiction?" he asked.

"Cocaine, PCP, and Marijuana," Embry told me. I gasped and looked at Edward who was looking at him with a pained expression.

"Which did you start first?" Edward asked.

"Cocaine," Embry said. I looked down at the floors and felt the tears come. I grabbed Edward's hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He tightened his hold around my waist.

"How did you cope with it when it was in the corner?" Edward asked. Embry looked at him straight in the eye.

"I honestly don't know. Trust me, my brain was telling me to go get it and sniff it, but the better part of my brain, that always told me what I was doing was wrong, told me not to. It is more dominant now that I've decided to quit and try to make the love of my life mine again," he said.

"What made you change your mind so much?" I piped up. He looked at me.

"She came to my office a month ago, pregnant," he said. I gasped.

"Is it yours?" I asked. He nodded. "How long was she?" I asked.

"Five or six months, all I know is that it's a boy. She came in and said 'congratulations, you're getting a newborn son soon; it's too bad he will never know his father because drugs are more important than anything else'. I snapped out of it. I quickly fired that co-worker. I started looking for something to help that didn't include rehab because I couldn't afford it. I kept looking. I then found myself looking at your place. I knew I had a reason for coming here," he said. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"Well, you can stay here until we get you cleaned up. He won't be here all the time, but he can tell you everything you need to do to flush the addiction away," I said, smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" Embry asked. I looked at Edward with a knowing smile. Edward nodded.

"I've been in the same situation. Lost, addicted to those exact three drugs. I stopped when I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They knew my problem, and they adopted me. I asked the same question. When I first went to their house, I said to them, 'Why do this and know every problem instead of letting me just live like that?' They said they didn't want me to live like that anymore and they wanted to help me," Edward said. Embry stood there with his mouth open wide.

"So, they adopted you knowing that you were addicted to drugs?" Embry asked. Edward nodded.

"Oh, you will be able to leave this house when you go through the complete Cullen/Masen process. I would make sure to continue the drug tests when you leave. It'll start out as weekly, and then we'll let you leave but with restrictions. Then, we'll let you leave without restrictions and you'll be tested daily, that'll turn too weekly, and then monthly. I know when you're high and so does Bella. Come home high once when the restrictions are lifted and you'll immediately be back to step one. Also, you'll never be left home alone for any amount of time until the restrictions are lifted. When Bella leaves and I'm not home, you will go with her and help her with the twins," Edward explained. Embry listened intently to the process.

"So, you're basically my parents at the moment?" he asked. Edward shrugged.

"Basically, but, don't think about it like that. We are helpers trying to heal you," Edward said. Embry nodded.

"So, where am I staying?" he asked.

"We have a guest room that you can put just like you want it to," I said, showing him where we could put him. "I know, with two newborn babies, you're probably thinking we're making a mistake taking a drug-addict in like this, but Edward and I have a soft spot for people like you. We know what we're doing. We trust you. Break that trust though and Edward will kick you out and take you to rehab himself. We're also very protective of our children," I warned. Embry looked truly scared. I smiled at my accomplished task. I meant it, no one- and I mean _no one_- will hurt my babies. "Hey, on the brighter note, being locked up in the house will get you help when your baby boy comes," I said. He smiled.

"Can I borrow your landline? My phone kinda fell in a puddle," he said. I laughed.

"Sure, but who are you calling?" I asked.

"Bree," he said.

"Oh, is that your girl?" I asked. He laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, that's my girl," he said.

"What are you both talking about in here?" Edward came in the room. He pecked my lips.

"Edward, he'll be better by the wedding, right?" I asked. Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella, if he's good and does everything right, he'll be done probably a few months before the wedding," he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Guys, my son is going to be born in less than four months. I kinda wanna be there for that," Embry said. Edward looked at him.

"We're going to let you see the birth of your son. Trust me, nobody wants to miss that," Edward said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around my back. "I'm pretty sure the only thing better than that is something no one in this room has experienced and that is a wedding day," Edward said. I looked at him.

"We've experienced it," I said.

"Okay, Bella and I have experienced it, but we don't remember a lick of it," he said. Embry and I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner. Edward, can you help Embry get settled?" I asked. He nodded. I went into the kitchen and made white spaghetti. It was really Alfredo sauce with chicken and spaghetti noodles. When I was finished, Edward came down holding Alyson.

"Mmm, that smells amazing," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Made one of our favorites," I said, smiling.

"White spaghetti?" he asked, looking at the dish.

"No, red spaghetti, yes white spaghetti you weirdo," I said. He stuck his tongue out at me like the mature 23 year old he was. I laughed and shook my head. Edward set Alyson in her seat beside my seat. I heard her started crying. I put the spaghetti down and ran over. "Edward, can you get the spaghetti please?" I asked. He got up and got the spaghetti. I picked Alyson up and smelt her. "Edward, before you brought her down, did you change her?" I asked. He got wide eyes.

"No, I forgot about it," he said. I went upstairs and changed her bad diaper into a clean one. I changed her outfit and then washed myself up.

"Did Daddy forget to change your diaper?" I asked her. She gurgled in response. I smiled. "You're still going to be a Daddy's girl," I said. She gurgled again. I really did have a perfect life.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? This chapter was really long! It was 2,690 words without the author's note! Well, make my day with a review. If it's constructive criticism or happy, I'm cool. It still makes my day because people are reading my story! Well, chow. Have an awesome day and I love all of you!**

**~Ski**


	56. 55- Truths Come Out

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey, guys! So, this chapter is literally 4,333 words! I made it extra long! :P So, this chapter is a filler, until the very end. Some truths come out from Alice and Embry. Uh oh. Just wait till the end. Don't skip the beginning though! :) Well, before I say anything else, here is chapter 55- Truths Come Out:**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Did It Hurt? by Never Shout Never**

**Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry**

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

**Misery Business by Paramore :D**

* * *

I picked up my phone after it going off. "This is Bella Masen," I said, smiling.

"Still not over how great that sounds," Edward said. I chuckled.

"What did ya need, baby?" I asked, looking in Alyson's crib where she was sleeping.

"How is he doing?" he asked. I walked out of Alyson's nursery and into Embry's room. He was talking on the phone.

"He's talking to his girl," I said. Right on cue, Embry laughed really loud.

"Are you getting motherly on him?" he asked.

"No, weirdo, he's a little old for that," I said. Edward laughed. "How's the recording studio coming?" I asked.

"Well, that's one reason I called you," he paused. "I need you to come in," he said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We got a lot of people come in," he said.

"Edward, that's awesome," I said.

"Alyson is asleep at the moment, but I just changed her outfit, so she'll be good," I said. "I'll tell Embry to get ready," I said as an idea came into my head. "When we leave, can we go see Anthony?" I asked.

"Of course, baby. We'll go see him. Embry can see him," he paused. "I think he might be missing his parents," he said. I laughed.

"I miss him like crazy," I said. "Alyson is the reason I'm not spending every second with him," I said.

"I know, well, I'm gonna deal with some of this craziness. I'll see you soon," he said.

"Alright, love you, bye," I said.

"Love you, bye," he said, hanging up. I put my phone down on the kitchen counter and went to Embry's room.

"Hey, Embry," I said. He looked at me. "Edward needs help at the studio, so get ready," I said. He nodded. I walked out of the room to get ready myself. I took a really quick shower and then put on a knee length dress. It was blue that sleeves went to my elbows and had a blue belt around the waist. I loved it. They might say I'm changing my style now that I'm a mom, but I'm not. I'll still wear strapless. I just didn't want to wear it today. I slipped on brown wedges that looked really cool and then went into Alyson's nursery. I went over to her crib and she was there, wide awake. She was laying there looking at me with her blue eyes with sparks of green in them. I smiled. She was getting Edward's eyes. I picked her up. "Do you wanna go see Daddy?" I asked. She gurgled in response. I smiled. I smelt her and then gagged. "Diaper and outfit change," I said, laying her down on the changing bed. I grabbed nose plugs and put it on my nose. I changed her diaper, cleanly, and then smiled. I put on her a purple onesie. I put her in her car seat and then put the cover over her eyes with her stuffed unicorn. I picked up her seat and walked into the living room, where I saw Embry.

"Y'all ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's go, Edward needs me," I said. He nodded and started walking towards the door. I picked Alyson back up and walked towards the car. I put her seat in its proper position. I buckled her in, leaving her cover up, and then got in the driver's seat. I started the car and then looked in the rearview mirror. Alyson was sitting there fighting her eyelids. I smiled and slipped "Does It Hurt?" in. The music started and I started singing along.

_I've been waiting my whole life  
For someone like you  
To go and pick me up and take away my blues  
It's been one hell of a year  
In my own shoes  
But I've got some questions for you  
Did it hurt when you fell from huh-ea-heaven?  
Did it hurt just to know I was right here uh-waiting?  
Did you know, do you know  
It was love from the first time we touched  
I've been waiting my whole life  
For a someone like you  
To go and steal my heart  
Just the way you do  
It's been one hell of a year  
Here a-waitin on you  
So I've got some que-stions for you  
Did it hurt when you fell from huh-ea-heaven  
Did it hurt just to know I was right here a-waiting  
Did you know, do you know  
It was love from the first time we touched  
Fa La  
Uh ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Doo, doo, doo, doo, da doo_

I looked back and Alyson was asleep. I smiled and pulled out of the driveway. "How did you know that would put her to sleep?" Embry asked.

"It was what I hummed to her the first night," I said. He nodded.

"So, we're going to a crazy hectic recording studio?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. We drove until we got to the studio.

"Help me get her out of the car without the flashes, okay?" I asked. He nodded. We got out at the same time and the flashes went crazy.

"Bella, is this a boyfriend?" they asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, this isn't a boyfriend, it's a friend. We're going to see Edward," I said, clearing all thoughts there. They sighed but when I opened the back door, they tried to get a glimpse. I didn't open it a lot and what they could possibly see, Embry was covering. I pulled the blanket over her face and then unhooked the seat. I pulled her out and locked the car. I walked towards the building and noticed the line was out the door. I gasped. I started walking towards the door.

"You aren't important, you aren't cutting," a girl said, standing in front of my entrance.

"I've got the paparazzi following me, and you don't think I'm important?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Get to the back of the line," she said, pointing to the end.

"No, you go find another record label, because as one of the owners, you aren't getting a spot here," I said. Her mouth dropped open.

"You're Bella Dwyer?" she asked.

"Also, Edward Masen's fiancé and his babies' mother," I said, pointing to my sleeping daughter. She gasped. I walked around her and went inside. I saw Rose sitting there behind a desk, rubbing her temples. "You're secretary for the day?" I asked. She nodded.

"Alice is the person that gets to direct people on where to go," she said. I noticed Alice walk out of the elevator.

"Oh my gosh, there is my little niece," Alice squealed. Everyone turned to me. Alice ran over to me and bent down to see Alyson.

"Ali, no, she's asleep," I said. She grumbled and stood back up. "Edward needs me to help him out," I said. She nodded.

"Jasper, Emmett, and him are in separate rooms and they are still having this long of line," she said. I giggled.

"They aren't accepting everyone are they?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, they aren't even listening to everyone. Rose is making appointments for people," she said. I laughed.

"Well, I better go help," I said. She nodded. I went up to Edward's studio and walked in. He just started listening to a boy who could really sing. It wasn't loud since Edward didn't need for it to be. I put Alyson down and sat down beside her with Embry sitting beside me. The boy finished and then walked out. He looked at me and his mouth dropped open. I smiled.

"Edward Masen and Bella Dwyer are both here, listening to me," he said. Edward shot around in his chair and saw me, Embry, and Alyson sitting there.

"My little girl," Edward said, standing up. He lifted the cover up and the boy's eyes went wide.

"You're little girl is cute," the boy said. I laughed.

"Thank you, and your name is?" I asked.

"Hunter," he said, reaching his hand out. I smiled.

"You have an amazing voice that I could hear some girls falling for," I said, winking at him. He smiled. I looked at Edward and nodded. Edward smiled and grabbed a contract. Hunter read the contract carefully and then smiled when he got to the end. "I mean it about the last one," I said. "Don't let anyone take away the you out of your singing," I said. He nodded. "I'll keep my promise and we will hire a songwriter," I said. Hunter nodded.

"You know, I'm a country singer, right?" Hunter asked with a really thick southern accent. I laughed.

"Yep, you have a big southern accent," I said. He laughed.

"Thanks," he said.

"You know, you aren't that bad looking," I said, making Edward growl. I rolled my eyes. "_If_ I wasn't getting married soon, I would've dated you," I said. Edward smiled. Hunter laughed.

"Thanks," he said, leaving.

"I'm going to my studio. I'll keep Alyson. Embry will stay with you," I said, giving a quick peck on the lips. I left the room with Alyson in tow and went to my studio. I sent Alice a buzz to let her know to bring someone up. I set Alyson down and then noticed the room set up with baby stuff in it. I smiled and put Alyson in the crib. She was still asleep. Five people then walked in, one girl and four boys. I smiled. "Welcome to Masen Studios," I said, sticking my hand out.

"Thank you," the girl, obviously the lead singer, said.

"Alright, well, let's get started, what song are you going to sing?" I asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"One of our songs that we wrote called 'Misery Business'," the girl said. I smiled.

"Oh, what are your names?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Hayley Williams, this is Jeremy Davis, Josh Farro, Zac Farro, and Jason Bryum," the girl said, pointing to everyone. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders.

"Well, go on in there and we'll see what you got," I said. They nodded and then walked into the studio. They started playing the music.

_Let's go! I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top__  
__She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock__  
__It's a matter of time before we all run out__  
__When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth__  
__I waited eight long months__  
__She finally set him free__  
__I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me__  
__Two weeks and we had caught on fire__  
__She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile__  
__Whoa, well I never meant to brag__  
__But I've got him where I want him now__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now__  
__But God does it feel so good__  
__'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
__And if you could then you know you would__  
__'Cause God it just feels so__  
__It just feels so good__  
__Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change__  
__Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change__  
__And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged__  
__I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way__  
__Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you__  
__Looking as innocent as possible to get to who__  
__They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right__  
__Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!__  
__Whoa, well I never meant to brag__  
__But I've got him where I want him now__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now__  
__But God does it feel so good__  
__'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
__And if you could then you know you would__  
__'Cause God it just feels so__  
__It just feels so good__  
__I watched his wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving you__  
__Just watch my wildest dreams come true__  
__Not one of them involving__  
__Whoa, well I never meant to brag__  
__But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, well I never meant to brag__  
__But I've got him where I want him now__  
__Whoa, it was never my intention to brag__  
__To steal it all away from you now__  
__But God does it feel so good__  
__'Cause I got him where I want him now__  
__And if you could then you know you would__  
__'Cause God it just feels so__  
__It just feels so good_

I smiled and knew we had to get these people. "Quick question," I said when they walked out the booth.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"What is your band name?" I asked. Hayley smiled.

"Paramore," she said. I looked around and saw the papers.

"Well, then read over this and see what you think," I said. Hayley's eyes got wide.

"You actually want us?" she asked.

"Y'all have amazing talent and my husband and I will be lucky to have us," I said. They all smiled.

"I thought Edward weren't getting married until your baby turns two," she said. I smiled.

"We call each other husband and wife, although we aren't really married," I lied, smoothly. "Alright, well, go down to my secretary to schedule an appointment and I'll see you then," I said. They walked out and I buzzed Alice. I went to check on Alyson and found her eyes open and her staring at me. "You are such a good baby," I said, lifting her out of the crib. I settled her in my arms and then sat down. A girl who looked completely fake came in. She smiled at me.

"I'm sorry, that lady must have directed me to the wrong room," she said.

"No, she directed to the right room. What's your name?" I asked.

"Holly," she said. I smiled.

"I have a quick question," I said. She nodded. "Why are dressed like a fake girl?" I asked. Her eyes got wide and her head hung low.

"To be popular at school," she said. I smiled.

"What song are you singing?" I asked.

"Your song, 'Waking Up In Vegas'," she said. I pursed my lips. I had written this song before Edward called me. I started the music for it and heard the casino sounds.

_You've gotta help me out_

_It's all a blur last night_

_We need a taxi 'cause you're hung over and I'm broke_

_I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key_

_Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now don't blame me_

_You wanna cash out_

_And get the hell outta town_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Why are these lights so bright?_

_Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis_

_Why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

'_Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_You got me into this_

_Information overload, situation lost control_

_Send out an S.O.S._

_Ha, and get some cash out_

_We're gonna tear up the town_

_No, don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Remember what you told me_

_Told me, told me, oh yeah_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_That's what you get, baby_

_Shake the glitter shake, shake, shake the glitter_

_Gimme some cash out, baby_

_Gimme some cash out, baby_

I was wary about her. She had a good voice, but I don't know if that was her song. I pushed the button. "Hey, do you know anymore of my songs?" I asked. She nodded.

"I know 'Girlfriend'," she said. I smiled.

"Sing that one for me," I said. She nodded. I started it. She sang it and I smiled. This song was her type of music. I grabbed a contract, making sure I didn't move Alyson. She came out and noticed the baby in my arms.

"She's so cute," Holly said. I smiled.

"Thanks, this is mine and Edward's little girl. We're going to see our little boy after this," I said. She smiled.

"How long until he gets out?" she asked.

"Two weeks," I said, smiling.

"I bet you're excited," she said. I nodded. "I have twins at home with my mom," she said. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "I was raped," she said. I gasped. "Yeah, they look a lot like me," she said. I smiled.

"Are you better now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was hard getting over a rape and dealing with a pregnancy, but I did it," she said, smiling. She signed the contract. "Well, I'm going to go get out of your hair," she said.

"Wait, I have a question," I said. She stopped.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I don't mean to pry, but did they catch him?" I asked. She looked at her feet.

"Wasn't enough evidence to convict him," she said. "He was smart about it," she said. I looked down at Alyson.

"I'm sorry. You can make an appointment with my secretary," I said. She left the room with a sniffle. I shook out of it and then put Alyson in a swing. She sat there and swung. I giggled. I buzzed Alice. I listened to a lot of really good people, some okay people, and some really awful people that had big egos. I took all of the really good and some okay people. There were two more bands that were accepted. I had to limit the people, of course. We couldn't have that many people without being like this every day and I couldn't be here every day. I was about to have two twins at home that I had to take care of. I rubbed my temples and went back over to Alyson, who had been really good. She only cried when she was hungry, needed a diaper change, or wanted her pacifier. I picked her up and smiled at her. "How is my little girl?" I asked. She gurgled in response. I kissed her forehead and put her in her seat. Just then, Edward and Embry came in. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"How are my girls?" Edward asked. I smiled.

"We're great," I said. He looked at me.

"How was she today?" he asked.

"She was great. She cried when she was hungry, needed a change, or wanted her pacifier," I said.

"She did get attention, right?" he asked.

"Edward, she had moments where for three people she was in my arms," I said. He smiled. "One time, she cried for those three people because they all three were terrible," I said, giggling. He laughed.

"She cried for terrible people?" he asked.

"Yeah, they were trying to figure out why she was crying too," I said. Embry laughed.

"I had a person that cracked the window between us," he said. I felt my mouth fall open. I handed Alyson to Edward and then ran to his studio. Sure enough there was a huge crack where the window was. I groaned. I heard a chuckle behind me. I jumped five feet into the air. I turned around and saw Jasper behind me. I squealed and hugged him.

"How have you been, Jazz? We haven't talked for a while," I said. He smiled.

"I'm good," he said. He then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Just planning on how to propose to Alice," he whispered. I squealed really loud that made the crack deepen. I got a guilty look on my face and then shrugged. "Who broke the glass?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Someone that Edward had," I said. He nodded.

"Where is my niece?" he asked. I smiled.

"In my studio with her daddy and Embry," I said. He looked at me.

"Like Embry Call?" he asked. I nodded.

"He needed Edward's help with something," I said. He narrowed his eyes at me. I sighed and nodded.

"Edward is helping get him off drugs, isn't he?" he asked. I nodded. "Bella! You have a two week old baby girl at home and is about to have a baby boy there also. Why did you bring in a drug addict?" he asked.

"Why did Esme and Carlisle adopt Edward when he was a drug addicted teenager when they had two teenagers at home?" I snapped.

"Edward couldn't send him out, could he?" he asked.

"Neither one of us could," I said. "Listen, Jasper, we'll know if it dangers our kids. We're keeping a really close eye on him," I said.

"What stage is he in?" Jasper asked.

"2," I said.

"No going anywhere?" he asked. I nodded. "He's here though," he said with a confused expression.

"Well, we couldn't exactly leave him at our house alone, could we?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Oh, Alice wanted me to ask you. We were all going out to eat, do you want to join?" he asked.

"You, Alice, Rose, and Emmett are going?" I asked. He nodded. "Let me ask Edward," I said, walking towards the studio. I walked in and saw Alyson in her seat with Edward pinning Embry to the wall, choking him. I gasped. "Edward, what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Embry lied," he said through gritted teeth.

"About what?" I asked.

"Being addicted to drugs," he said. I gasped.

"What?" I breathed out.

"Embry lied to get you to cheat," he said. I saw red.

"What?" I growled. Embry looked at me with a scared expression. "Pack your stuff up and get the hell out of my house by tomorrow morning before I get up," I growled. "How will precious lover with your _unborn son _know about this?" I growled.

"She's dumb as shit. I got her knocked up on accident. I told her I had a business meeting," he smirked smugly. All of a sudden, I heard a loud pop. I looked and saw Embry with a bloody nose and Jasper shaking his hand a little.

"That was for trying to make my sister's life hell, jackass," Jasper spat on him. I smiled.

"Don't press charges," I said. Embry looked at me.

"He just broke my damn nose," he said.

"We're witnesses that you started it," I said. Embry's mouth fell open. "Tell the others we're getting an asshole out of our house so we couldn't make it," I told Jasper.

"He doesn't have to," I heard a feminine voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw Rose glaring at Embry behind Emmett. I knew Emmett was keeping her from tearing Embry apart. What I didn't expect was seeing Jasper run to Alice and wrap his arms around her waist. She fought against him and was reaching towards Embry.

"You fucking asshole," she screamed. Rose and I were looking at each other with a confused expression. "You already my life hell, now you're going for my fucking brother? Who's next, Emmett?" she screamed. Rose's and my mouth fell open. Edward and Emmett were now holding Rose and me back. No one hurts Alice, period.

"Let's get this fucking piece of shit we used to call a friend out of my fucking house before he hurts Alyson," I growled. I covered Alyson up and then Edward picked her up, getting a head start towards the car. I grabbed Embry's ear and drug him out of the building. Luckily, there was no press so I could keep doing this. I threw him in Edward's back seat. He wasn't sitting near our baby girl, me, or Edward. Edward got in and we drove to the house. I got Embry's ear while Edward got Alyson again. I threw into his room. "Pack your shit up and _Edward_ will watch you," I said. I went into the nursery where Alyson was sleeping.

"Bella, he's done," Edward yelled. I smiled. I left the room. I grabbed Embry's ear and yanked him to his car.

"If you ever hurt my family again, you'll end up where Tanya is, _in jail_," I screamed, slamming the door. He drove off. I looked at the phone and smiled. Her number was still in the phone from earlier today. I called it. She picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, this is Bella Swan, uhmm, is this Bree Call?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked.

"I know your husband and I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch sometime to get to know each other," I said.

"Of course, Embry hasn't ever let me meet his friends," she said.

"Well, Embry doesn't know I'm doing this, so let's keep it a secret, shall we?" I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Do you live in Los Angeles?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you want to meet up at Maria's Italian Kitchen at 1:00 tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to," she said. I smiled.

"Alright, well, I've gotta go, I'll see you then," I said.

"Goodbye," she said, hanging up. I put the home phone up and smiled.

"What are you doing tomorrow at 1 tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Telling Embry's wife what happened," I said, happily. Tomorrow will be a fun day!

* * *

**Yes, they discovered Paramore! The band members are actually the beginning band members that were there when they originally got discovered. So, review and let me know what you thought! Please? I'll love y'all forever and ever and ever and ever! I'm listening to music and bouncing up and down. To keep me this happy, review! Thanks, bye!**

**~Ski**


	57. 56- The Lunch

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Alright, guys. I told y'all that when school started my updates would weaken, a lot. Well, guess what? It did! I'm busy and only free days are weekends. Football season starts next week, meaning even less updates. I love all of you and know y'all can be extremely patient! I won't hold it, but I won't be updating like I did over the summer. THE ONE DIRECTION MOVIE COMES OUT IN A WEEK! :D Who is excited? I am! I don't know enough to be called a Directioner, but I am a HUGE fan! Some Directioners know the boys blood types. I, personally, think that is way too much. I mean, they're normal guys in a very extravagant experience. So, yeah. I will be watching their movie while fan girling Niall. Yes, that boy is SEXY not a doubt in my mind. Seriously though, the Horan family has cute boys. Theo will be a heartbreaker, Greg is okay, and Niall is SEXY! Well, I'm exhausted and going to bed. Here is chapter 56: The Lunch:  
**

* * *

I woke up and smiled as I started rubbing Edward's arms around my waist. "You have that lunch today, right?" Edward asked, groggily. I nodded. "That should be fun telling Embry's wife that he was trying to cheat on her by making you cheat on me," he said. I rolled over and looked at him.

"Do you think she'll believe me?" I asked.

"I don't know, Bella," he said.

"Can you keep Alyson at the studio while I go to the lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, we better get up though," he said. I nodded. We got up and got ready. I put on a strapless light blue dress that went to about mid thigh that had a white design on the bottom of the dress with a white belt around the waist. I loved it. I had just put it on when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Get to the studio, now," Alice said. She sounded panicked.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked. Edward looked at me with a worried expression.

"We came by early this morning for Jazz to fix the mirror. What we saw is something much worse, just come," she said. I threw on some white heels, not having a care in the world. I ran as quickly as I could. I threw my hair into a cute ponytail.

"Alice, we'll be there soon," I said, hanging up. I looked up at Edward. "Get ready, quickly, something happened at the studio. I'll get Alyson ready, you just go," I said, pointing to the closet. I ran to Alyson's nursery and heard her crying in her crib. Something isn't right. She barely cries. I picked her up, changed her diaper, feed her, and did everything else. She still wouldn't stop crying. "Edward," I yelled. He came in with jeans and a nice shirt on. "She won't stop crying and I've tried everything," I said. He got her and rocked her back and forth, humming, nothing happened. "Here, we can't keep leaving Alice. You go set up her car seat," I said, handing it to him. I grabbed Alyson and then he shot out of the room. I rocked her back and forth, humming, trying to calm her down. She went to whimpers right before Edward came back in. I put her in her seat and then sat beside her in the back. Edward raced towards the studio and I almost started crying at what I saw. Jasper was standing in front of the door that had the glass broken. I saw all of the windows had been shattered. It looked like a bomb exploded inside without the fire burns. I got out and grabbed Alyson. Alice got out at the same time I did and came to stand by me. Edward kissed my forehead and wiped the tears on my cheeks. He looked at Alice who nodded. His eyes lit up.

"It's ready?" he asked. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Completely, I was on the phone with them when you two arrived," she said. I looked at them in confusion.

"Well, Bella, we have a surprise for you," he said. I nodded. "First, we have to figure out who the hell did this," he said. I nodded. I turned to Alice.

"Can you watch Alyson?" I asked. She nodded while taking her from my arms. I went inside and grew extremely angry. They did _not _mess with my family again. I looked at Edward and saw he had a furious expression on his face. I snapped a quick picture, I needed proof. I had just put my phone back in my pocket when we heard the sirens. Embry and Tanya pulled apart.

"We need to get out of here. They are surely coming here," she said. Embry nodded.

"You two assholes aren't going anywhere," I growled. They both froze. Tanya slowly turned towards us. She was wide eyed. "You've planted drugs in my house, tried to get both of us in jail for possession the day we had our kids, and you've done way too much to danger my family, both of you," I said. I walked up to Tanya and grabbed her by the neck, shoving her into the wall. Her feet couldn't touch the floor. "Listen up, _Tanya_," I said, spitting her name. "You've caused some shit to happen in my life, which I don't like, but can deal with. One thing I can't deal with is you endangering my kids and fiancé. Now, I suggest you wait here like a good little girl so you can go where you belong, prison," I said. I heard a throat clearing behind me. I turned around and saw Edward smirking. I let go of Tanya and then saw one police officer walk over to Tanya and the other to Embry.

"You're under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney present at the time of questioning. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you," they said at the same time.

"We get it, alright, donut head, just take us to the damn station," Tanya snapped. My mouth fell open. One thing you _never _do, period, is say the stupid rumor about how they all eat donuts. I joke around with my dad about it sometimes. He just laughs because he knows I'm joking.

"Have a good time rotting in jail with that one, Tanya," I said, smiling. The police officers laughed as they drug them out. I remembered something and gasped. I ran to my studio. It had been destroyed as well, but they just ripped up the picture. I took it down and grabbed my safe. This safe had all of the contracts from everyone. I called everyone and told them it was a day off. We called off all appointments. I looked at the clock. _12:45_. Shit! I ran out of the room and building, carefully stepping over all the glass. I kissed Edward's lips really fast and sped away, trying to make it on time. I pulled up at the restaurant at _12:55_. I calmed myself down from my rush and then got out of the car. I was seated in a private room. I soon heard the hostess with a girl. She had brown curly hair that went to the middle of her back. She had a childlike face. She was pretty. I stood up as the hostess left the room. I stuck my hand out for a shake. She happily obliged. "I'm Bella Masen," I said, shaking her hand.

"I'm Breanna Tanner Call, but most people call me Bree," she said. I smiled. "So, why did you want to meet me?" she asked. I felt my face fall.

"Well, Bree, I felt there was something you needed to know about your husband," I said. I pulled my phone out and looked at the photo.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity written all over her face. I handed her my phone, showing the photo. She gasped and started tearing up.

"Bree, do you know a Tanya Denali?" I asked. She gasped.

"That was Tanya?" she asked. I nodded. "Tanya was one of my best friends in college," she said. I truly felt sorry for her.

"I know you don't want to hear more, but things have happened between when we last talked and now," I said. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What has happened, Bella? Tell me everything," she said.

"Embry and Tanya broke into my studio and are now in jail," I said. All of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Sorry," she said. She looked at the phone and then answered the call. "Hello. Yes, this is she. Hey, Embry. No, I can't afford that right now. Why? Oh, because I have a son coming in less than a month. It may be your baby, but it'll never know its father. Look, I'll send divorce papers to the jail as soon as I can get in touch with my lawyer. Forget my number," she said, hanging up. "Look, I would love to have lunch with you, I really would. You seem like you would be an awesome person, but I have to go wrap my head around things, contact my lawyer, and I have a doctor appointment in two hours," she said. I looked at her stomach.

"How far along are you?" I asked. She smiled.

"Eight months," she said. I smiled.

"Congratulations and here is my number if you ever want to talk," I said. She nodded and gave me hers in return. She seems like she would be a good friend one day.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you thought! I hope you liked it! I'm so sorry that it took this long, but with school I'm really busy now! Love you all and I'll update tomorrow, or today. Bye!**

**~Ski**


	58. 57- A Normal Day With A Blissful Night

**Author's Note:**

**POV: Bella**

**Hey, guys! I told y'all I would update! Well, I did. I updated this late at night. I'm getting worried. No one is reviewing and I have no idea if people are still reading. Should I just put up the wedding chapter and not do the sequel? I hope people are still reading! I will be doing a few time skips. :) I love you guys! Happy birthday, in case it actually is someones birthday! This is a filler with some drama! :D Well, here is chapter 57- A Normal Day With A Blissful Night:**

**SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Cannibal by Ke$ha**

**Did It Hurt? by Never Shout Never**

* * *

"Hey, Bella," our songwriter, Heidi, said. I smiled at her.

"Yes, Heidi?" I asked. She smiled.

"Well, I wrote this song. It's kinda crazy, but I kinda wanted you to do it," she said, handing me the paper. I looked over at it. It looked like a fun song and would definitely give Edward a bad boner. I smiled. "Let's record it," I said. I poked my head out. "Jasper," I yelled. He came running. We were at the recording studio, done with people for the day.

"What, Bella?" he asked. I pulled him into the studio.

"Do the controls for this song," I said, handing him it. I put on my headphones and walked in. Jasper started the music.

_Rah! I have a heart, I swear, I do, but just not baby when it comes to you_

_I get so hungry when you say you love me_

_Hush if you know what's good for you_

_I think you're hot_

_I think you're cool_

_You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school but now that I'm famous you're up my anus_

_Now I'm gonna eat you, fool_

_I eat boys up_

_Breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood_

_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty, that's when the hunger really hits me_

_Your little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want your liver on a platter_

_Use your finger to stir my tea and for dessert I'll suck your teeth_

_Be too sweet and you'll be a goner_

_I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer_

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_

_Then when I'm thirsty I drink their blood_

_Carnivore, animal, I am a cannibal_

_I eat boys up_

_You better run_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Oh, oh whoa oh whoa [x7]_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal) (I'll eat you up) (I am)_

_I am cannibal (cannibal, cannibal I am)_

_I am cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_I love you_

_I warned you_

_Rah!_

I looked at Jasper and laughed. His mouth was hanging open. "Dude, Bella, did you write that?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, Heidi did," I said, pointing to her.

"Just like I imagined it, Bella," she said. I smiled.

"Won't people think since you have kids and all?" Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"I do what I want Jasper," I said. He shrugged and stood up. "Don't tell Edward about it," I said.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving me off. I rolled my eyes. After Embry and Tanya were in jail, Edward was in a much better mood. We were picking Anthony up tomorrow. Everyone who we had already signed was happy that they get two weeks off. Hunter is buying some airline tickets and going to see his family and tell them the good news. Holly was spending her time finishing high school, since she was almost done with it and was going to graduate in the next month. She brought her twins here once. There was a girl and a boy. They were so cute. She also came in and looked real. She washed her spray tan off. She put on the appropriate amount of make-up. She wore clothes that were cute but didn't show too much. She told me she was letting the blonde grow out of her hair so she could get it back to normal. I was glad she was becoming herself and not caring. Paramore came in and Hayley was herself. She was awesome! She came in with orange hair that looked amazing!

_Flashback_

"_Bella, Paramore is here," our actual secretary said. I smiled._

"_Bring them up," I said. Hayley came up and noticed Alyson was here._

"_How is Bella's cutie?" she asked, walking towards her. "Bella, can I pick her up?" she asked._

"_Of course," I said, smiling. I then looked at her again. "What the hell did you do to your hair?" I asked._

"_I dyed it," she said, shrugging._

"_It looks awesome!" I said. She smiled._

"_Thanks, my parents weren't sure about it, but they said it's too late now," she said. _

"_Well, you're only sixteen," I said. She shrugged. Alyson gurgled. I laughed. "I have no idea what it is about you and Holly that she loves so much," I said. Hayley's eyebrows furrowed. "Oh, someone else that signed a contract," I explained. She nodded._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, Bella, Edward needs you in the studio," Alice said, coming in to my studio. I nodded.

"Can you watch Aly for me?" I asked.

"You might want to take her in there," she said. I grabbed her and left. I walked in and saw Edward laughing with some girl.

"Who is this?" I asked. She turned around and glared at me. Edward's eyes lit up when he saw me and Alyson.

"Hey, Alyson," he said, grabbing Alyson from my arms. She gasped. I smirked. "Bella, this is an old friend, Kellie," he said. "Kellie, this is my wife, Bella," he said. Kellie's eyes narrowed.

"When did you meet Edward, Kellie?" I asked.

"Before his dark past in Chicago," she answered, smirking.

"Oh, how close were you two?" I asked.

"We dated once or twice," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"That's cool, nice to see y'all can still be friends," I said. She mumbled something under her breathe that sounded like "We should've been more if it wasn't for you". I ignored it with an eye roll. "Can I have Aly, Edward?" I asked. He handed me to her. "I'm going to get her in her car seat so we can leave soon," I said. He kissed me and then I left. I put her in her seat and then covered her up. I picked her seat up and then walked back in Edward's studio. What I saw made me gasp. Edward and Kellie were kissing, and it looked pretty heated. I looked and saw Alice. She was standing right behind me. I handed her Alyson. She grabbed her from me. I walked up to Edward and Kellie. I yanked Edward off of her.

"Bella, it isn't what it looks like," he said. I put my hand up to shut him up. I knew Edward better than that. I slapped Kellie in the face.

"Look, _Kellie_," I snapped, "Edward and I have been through hell enough as it is. We had crazy exes after us. Our marriage wasn't planned and neither were our children. If you try and add on to it, you'll end up with a mad momma and that isn't a pretty site. I suggest you get your fake ass out of our lives before I make you get out of our lives. We've dealt with break ins, people planting drugs in our house, waking up married in Vegas, coming home and finding out I'm pregnant, having the baby and figuring out it was twins, the press, an old friend who tried to get me to cheat on Edward with him, and our old studio getting completely ruined beyond repair by those people. Our baby that is in NICU is getting out tomorrow. Get your skinny, fake ass out of here before I kick it so hard that you have to get my foot surgically removed from your ass. Now, leave." She ran out of there. I looked at Edward and saw he was looking at me with amusement, guilt, love, and happiness.

"Have fun sleeping here tonight," I called, walking out of the room.

"Bella, wait," he said, running out of the room.

"I'll let you sleep on the couch if you answer this question correctly," I said. He nodded. "Did you try and push her away?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella," he said. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss. "That'll never get old," he said.

"What won't?" I asked.

"Feeling that the kiss has meaning to it," he said. "Look, Kellie and I had dated before I started the drugs in Chicago, yes, and at the time, I thought she was the one," he paused. "What happened back there showed me that now that I've found you, no kiss will mean anything anymore. I felt absolutely nothing in that kiss and that made me the happiest person alive," he said. I kissed him again. Why? You might ask. He had said the one thing that I have always been afraid of. That he would find someone better, someone prettier than me and drop Alyson, Anthony, and I in a heartbeat.

"You are so getting laid tonight," I whispered against his lips. Edward then pulled back and looked at his watch and his eyes bulged.

"We better go," he said. I looked at my phone and gasped. At first I thought he just wanted to go home, but no, it was _8:45_. We had to get Alyson in bed.

"Come on," I said. I kissed Alice's cheek saying sorry and then ran out the door, covering Alyson up. We put her in the back of the car and drove home, quickly. We got in and I rocked Alyson to sleep, knowing it was now _9:00_. We were supposed to get her in bed an hour ago, yet she didn't cry, at all. She was fed at the studio, so she's good. I started humming "Did It Hurt" until Edward came in with a ukulele and started playing it softly. He also was whispering the lyrics. I smiled at the moment. I held Alyson until I heard a soft snore come from her. I then put her in her crib and walked out with Edward. Anthony's room was ready, thanks to Alice and Edward. The crib was set up. We went and checked everything. It was still in the right place. I walked out of the room and was pinned against the wall and Edward's lips were on mine. I smiled into the kiss. That finished out our normal day with a blissful night.

* * *

**So, review and let me know what you thought or the next chapter will be the wedding chapter (the end) and there won't be a sequel! Love you guys! Have a great Monday!**

**~Ski**


End file.
